Labios del pecado
by safiro
Summary: Candy era una mas de las amantes de Terry, pero dolida por la situación decide terminar con todo e iniciar de nuevo encontrado a Albert ¿con quién terminara reaciendo su vida cuando pasado y presente deseen un futuro con ella?
1. Chapter 1

Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... espero les agrade tanto como a mi..."

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Los Labios del Pecado**

**Capítulo I**

Llamaron a la puerta. Sabía quién era, y aunque se trataba del hombre que secretamente amaba con todo su ser, no se encontraba exactamente feliz. Camino desganadamente sintiendo el frío del suelo en sus pies descalzos hasta llegar a la puerta de madera que se interponía entre ellos. Al abrir, él la esperaba tan serio como siempre, acompañado de su fiel guardaespaldas. Sin decir nada, se corrió para que el alto y musculoso joven entrara en su hogar. Una vez cerrada la puerta, ambos se miraron fijamente a los ojos por unos segundos. Él fue el primero en suprimir el espacio que los distanciaba y la sujeto de la cintura contra su cuerpo, tan posesivo como siempre. Con la mano libre, acaricio su mejilla regalándole una agradable caricia.

Sin importarle su descaro, miro el sensual atuendo de la joven. Llevaba un camisón rojo de seda, entallado contra su suave cuerpo. Sabía perfectamente que bajo el no había nada, ya que esa era la orden especifica cuando él la visitaba.

- ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?- consulto la joven simplemente.

- Bien- respondió con su voz ronca, muy masculina.

Enfoco sus ojos azules verdosos en sus labios carnosos y descendió hasta ellos para finalmente besarlos con pasión. Candy correspondió suavemente, extasiada de la misma pasión que el demostraba cada vez que tenían sexo. Sintió sus manos en ambos lados de su cadera presionando con firmeza contra su ya duro miembro, para luego en un movimiento ascendente quitar la suave tela roja de su cuerpo. Una vez separados, miro su cuerpo desnudo con sus ojos entrecerrados. Terry siempre la encontró como el más perfecto, terso y apetecible entre sus amantes. Y eso Candy lo sabía bien.

Esta vez, fue ella quien acorto la escasa distancia entre ambos y le quito el saco de su costoso traje italiano para dejarlo caer al piso. Prosiguió por desanudar su corbata y sacó el borde de la camisa de dentro del pantalón.

Impaciente como se encontraba, el joven la dirigió hasta el gran sofá en la sala de estar y se sentó cómodamente. Candy se acomodo frente a él, sobre sus piernas, y continuó con su tarea de quitar la camisa. Mientras tanto, Terry se entretenía en recorrer cada centímetro de su piel con sus grandes manos y besar su cuello, sin poder evitar embriagarse con el agradable aroma de su dorado cabello.

Recorrió sus pectorales mientras suspiraba ante la excitante sensación de sentirlo en su cuello, lamiendo desde su hombro hasta su oreja. Deslizo sus manos hacia el pantalón y lo abrió sin preámbulos. Se alejo de él, parándose al frente para deshacerse de las últimas prendas y dejarle en las mismas condiciones que ella. De manera felina, volvió a su posición anterior y sin esperar el más mínimo instante, aprisiono su miembro entre sus manos y lo guió a su interior. Ambos gimieron ante la placentera y única sensación, hacía mucho tiempo que no compartían aquel sublime acto.

Candy se aferro de sus hombros y comenzó a moverse en un rápido ritmo, mientras él se apoderaba de uno de sus senos para degustarlo a conciencia disfrutando de cada vaivén de sus magnificas caderas. Si algo debía admitir, era que Candy era la única que conseguía hacerle sentir rayar en la más sublime locura.

Como una posesa, Candy no disminuyo el ritmo en ningún minuto sin poder evitar gemir al compás de sus movimientos. Sabía que estaba haciendo un buen trabajo, ya que el placer se veía claramente en la expresión de Terry, en los sonidos roncos y gruñidos que no podía controlar.

Luego de unos exquisitos minutos, sintió el éxtasis de su orgasmo lo que la hizo gritar mientras el aun se movía dentro de ella. Lo miro a los ojos, aun con la respiración agitada y descubrió su sonrisa de satisfacción. Hacerla llegar al placer era una fascinación para Terry, que alimentaba su ego y orgullo.

Sin esperar más, continuó moviéndose sobre él pero con movimientos más fuertes gracias a la ayuda que le proporcionaba sus manos fuertes en sus caderas. No pasaron ni dos minutos cuando el joven exploto en su interior. Exhausta, Candy se recostó en el hombro derecho de él y respiro hondo tratando de tranquilizarse.

**- Tan delicioso como siempre**- opinó mientras le acariciaba el trasero, aun en su interior**- Pero cada día, un poco más placentero.**

Recordándose que aquel era demasiado contacto del que se tenía permitido con él, Candy se levanto sacándolo de su interior y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia el baño de su habitación.

Encendió la ducha, ya que debía limpiarse un poco. Seguramente se vestiría y se marcharía como era su costumbre. Probablemente en dos semanas aparecería de nuevo.

Una vez dentro de la bañadera, sintió la agradable sensación del agua caliente recorrer cada lugar de su cuerpo relajado. Pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose la distrajo y se sorprendió al verlo entrar junto a ella.

**- ¿No te molesta si te acompaño, verdad?-** consulto con media sonrisa en sus labios. Un arma de destrucción masiva, a su parecer.

- **Pensé que no te quedarías…-** dijo suavemente, aun incrédula.

**- Veras, hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y debido a este último viaje no he tenido tiempo de distraerme- **le explico tomando el jabón, frotarlo entre sus manos hasta crear espuma y comenzar a masajear uno de sus senos**- Tengo deseos de relajarme a tu lado.**

Se despertó lentamente como todas las mañanas, pero esta vez sentía la prisión que ejercían los brazos de Terry contra su cuerpo. Algo extraño a lo que estaba casi acostumbrado, a no ser por sus últimas y prologadas ausencias por cuestiones de trabajo. Admiro su rostro tranquilo por algunos segundos pero rápidamente volvió a su autocontrol.

Lo más suave que pudo, quito sus brazos para escapar del agarre. Sin ánimos de buscar con que cubrirse, se coloco un conjunto de ropa interior negro que descansaba sobre una silla. Sin más, se dirigió a la cocina en búsqueda de algo para desayunar.

Miro el calendario que se encontraba en su heladera. Dentro de apenas una semana cumpliría veintidós años. Era sorprendente el contraste en ella misma tan solo tres años atrás. Lejos de estar en el harem de Terry, era una joven normal con aspiraciones normales: estudiar en la universidad, tener muchas amigas, conseguir un novio quizás. Sin embargo, todos sus sueños eran truncados por la "simple" situación de tener que mantener a su tía y hermano menor. Tras un accidente automovilístico, sus padres perdieron la vida y el único pariente vivo era la tía María, quien era una humilde secretaria que apenas podía mantenerse a ella**.** Desde entonces, Candy tuvo la difícil tarea de ir al instituto por las mañanas y buscar un empleo por las tardes. Su hermano, Jimmy solo tenía trece años como para asumir su difícil tarea.

Sintió que se aproximaba y verle desnudo no le sorprendió, ya que sus boxers aun permanecían en el suelo de la sala de estar. Una vez que se los puso junto con el pantalón, regreso a la cocina donde la observo detenidamente. Lejos de importarle si la miraba o no, apago la hornalla y con cuidado de no quemarse, sirvió agua en dos tazas negras. Le incorporo el café instantáneo y le coloco dos cucharadas y media de azúcar, tal como le gustaba a él.

- ¿Cómo ese encuentra Eliza?- consulto mientras le entregaba la taza- ¿Ya logro convencerte que te cases con ella?

No dijo nada, solo sonrió con burla mientras bebía su humeante café. La miro detenidamente, no se cansaba de ver su cuerpo níveo contrastando con aquel conjunto de encaje negro muy sensual.

- Aun no- respondió simplemente.

- Bueno, envíale saludos de mi parte, ¿sí?- pidió claramente irónica.

Eliza llevaba siendo la novia oficial de Terry poco más de un año y aunque era una mujer muy celosa, Candy sabía que callaba costosamente ante las conocidas libertades de su pareja. Por desgracia, una vez en una fiesta ambas tuvieron un altercado y Terry no aporto de lo suyo para que la relación entre ambas fructificara.

Niel, era un amigo en común de Terry y Candy. El castaño lo conocía desde la infancia y fue él quien le ayudo con el capital para que se iniciara como fotógrafo profesional. Candy lo conoció una de las tantas veces que Terry la llevo como acompañante a sus exposiciones y entablaron una sincera amistad cuando acepto ser su modelo para unas fotografías, permiso que Terry concedió únicamente porque a su gran amigo no le atraían las mujeres, sino todo lo contrario. En el cumpleaños del fotógrafo, Eliza le dejo en claro que no quería que se acercara nunca más a Terry, luego de descubrirlo comiéndose con la mirada su sensual vestido negro, a lo que ella respondió que él no la buscaría si se sintiera satisfecho solo con ella. Sabía que había sido dura pero aunque era la prostituta privada de Terry, ella también tenía sentimientos y jamás dejaría que alguien como Eliza pisoteara la poca dignidad que le quedaba aun.

Apuro el café de una sola vez y continúo fumando sin dejar de mirarle. Odiaba tener ese sentimiento hacia él, todo sería más fácil si nunca le hubiera mirado con otros ojos que fuesen los de una persona que le pagaba por complacer sus instintos básicos.

El empresario termino su café y se acerco para dejar la taza en la pileta, para luego tomar su estrecha cintura y pegarla contra él.

- Vendré en estos días- le informo sobre su oído- pero antes…

Sin dale tiempo a pensar, acaricio su intimidad rítmicamente mientras besaba su cuello con desenfreno. Candy no pudo evitar reaccionar a las caricias del joven y jadeo ante las sensaciones que le provocaba. Sintió como le quitaba el sostén y descendía hasta sus rosados pezones. Sin perder tiempo, termino de desnudarla y se quito sus prendas tirándolas lejos. Con una facilidad que siempre la dejaba sin aire, la levanto por las caderas como si se tratara de una pluma y guío su miembro rígido dentro de su cavidad.

Aquello era tan delicioso que sentía que se derretía entre sus fuertes brazos. Se abrazo a su cuello para estar segura y él la coloco contra una de las paredes. Sus movimientos bruscos se hacían cada vez más rápidos mientras que ambos gemían sin contener la más mínima emoción en sus cuerpos.

Todo acabo de repente, tan súbito como empezó. Ambos se liberaron en el mismo momento, como si por unos minutos sus cuerpos se hubiesen sincronizado. Con la cabeza contra la pared, miraba el techo agitada mientras él descansaba escondido en el hueco que se formaba entre su cuello y hombro. Permanecieron quietos por unos minutos en los cuales la calma era tan exquisita, de tal manera que los seducía a quedarse de esa manera por más tiempo. Pero ambos sabían que eso era imposible.

- Debo irme- le dijo alejándose de su cuerpo.

Candy solo asintió y no dijo nada mientras delicadamente desenredaba sus piernas de su cintura para tocar el frío piso negro y blanco.

Terry entro a su oficina. Después de su encuentro con Candy, fue hasta su mansión solo para dejar su equipaje y cambiar de traje. Decidió no avisarle por el momento a Eliza de su regreso, de esa manera le dejaría trabajar tranquilo ese día completo y poner las cosas en orden.

Sin previo aviso, la puerta de la oficina se abrió. Anthony entro con paso airoso y animado pero sin duda se extraño de que su amigo no le vociferara reprobando sus modales. Se veía relajado y hasta con el semblante tranquilo y feliz. Analizó rápidamente la situación y llego a una sola conclusión.

- Haz estado con Candy- le acuso señalándole con su dedo índice, cosa que su amigo odiaba aun más.

- Eres un idiota- fue la respuesta malhumorada del pelinegro.

- Di lo que quieras, pero tu semblante solo me lo confirma- sonrío sentándose en uno de los cómodos sillones para recibir personas- Esa muchacha tiene poderes especiales sobre ti.

Terry levanto su mirada azulada de los papeles que observaba para dedicar un cruel mensaje a través de sus zafiros. Pero Anthony era realmente difícil de intimidar ya que sabía que Terry no era capaz de hacerle ningún tipo de daño.

- ¿Por qué no admites de una vez que te gusta?- consulto cruzando sus brazos- Jamás te importo el bienestar de ninguna de tus amantes pero ella vive excelentemente gracias a ti, siendo la excepción.

- Eso es porque venía dentro del acuerdo para ser mi amante- le respondió serio y cortante- Las otras solo pedían que las llevara a los eventos, con la ilusión de poder casarme. Candy fue la única realista que comprendió mis intenciones y acepto en son de su hermano menor.

Anthony suspiro ante la terquedad de su amigo de ver las cosas con claridad. Ninguna de todas las amantes y ni siquiera parejas oficiales había durado tanto a su lado como Candy.

- Pon la escusa que quieras, a mi no me engañas- sonrío triunfante- Sientes algo por Candy y no lo quieres admitir porque huyes del compromiso. No podrías dejar de verla aunque quisieras y la sola idea de que otro hombre la mire te encoleriza.

Le dedico otra mirada mortífera y decidió ignorarlo ya que no cedería a su teoría tan fácilmente. Su rubio mejor amigo era testarudo e, a veces, insoportable.

- Bueno, si no te molesta ¿podría verla?- consulto suavemente y con voz galante- La última vez que la vi, estaba espectacular con aquel vestido de coctel rojo.

Resignado a que no podría continuar con sus obligaciones en tanto Anthony continuara con sus estúpidos pensamientos, se recostó en respaldo y le miro serio.

- Hazlo- autorizo serio y sin demostrar ninguna emoción, pero por dentro un ardiente infierno le consumía.

Anthony sonrió victorioso y giro su mirada hacia una de las paredes de la elegante oficina. En ella descansaba un cuadro de grandes proporciones de una fotografía en blanco y negro que pertenecía a la colección más costosa de Niel Legan. En ella se encontraba una mujer de cabellos rubios desnuda acurrucada en el suelo. Era tan hermosa y elegante que era elogiada por todo el que la veía, como una obra maestra. Pero solo lo Terry, Niel y Anthony sabían que esa joven era Candy.

- ¿No te arrepentirás?- volvió a mirarlo- No tocaría algo que tu quisieras como tuyo.

El silencio invadió el espacio que ambos ocupaban. Terry no deseaba acceder a su petición pero tampoco quería dar a entender posesividad en una mujer. El era libre y no le importaba nadie más que él, siempre fue así y lo seguirá siendo.

- Esa respuesta fue más sincera- sonrió triunfante al descubrir la batalla en sus ojos y se puso de pie- Nos vemos luego.

El empresario permaneció en silencio por un momento y reflexiono sobre lo que este le planteaba. ¿Qué sentía realmente por Candy?

En cuanto termino de almorzar, Candy se dirigió a su habitación para cambiarse e ir a visitar a su tía y hermano. Sin dudas la visita de Terry le había dejado algo sensible, porque no hacía más que pensar en el día que se conocieron.

. Back

_Candy caminaba por las oscuras calles de Tokio luego de otro duro día de trabajo. Era empleada en una panadería muy concurrida de la ciudad, por ello trabajaban hasta muy tarde y así dejar las masas lista para el día siguiente. No eran una gran paga, ya que era nueva pero con el tiempo todo marcharía mejor._

_Al pasar por frente a un restaurante muy elegante de la ciudad, no se percato que llamo la atención de un hombre que salía del local junto a su compañera de turno._

_Doblo en una esquina poco iluminada ya que por esa calle llegaría más rápido pero en cuanto sintió pasos detrás suyo supo que había sido una mala idea. Un hombre demasiado corpulento como para tratar de hacer algo se le acercaba con una sonrisa macabra. Trato de alejarse pero sintió como le tomaba el brazo con fuerza y la empujaba contra una pared. De un solo tirón, abrió su camisa blanca haciendo saltar los botones. Ella intento resistirse, pero el hombre le golpeo la cara de tal manera que la dejo mareada._

_Lo que siguió fue confuso, ya que cinco hombres lo apartaron de ella y le dieron una paliza que lo dejo inconsciente. Otro hombre se acerco lentamente a ella para no asustarla y le extendió su mano en señal de ayuda. Aun confundida pero agradecida de que ese desgraciado no haya tenido tiempo de nada, siguió a su salvador quien le dio su saco para que se tapara._

_Cuando llegaron a la mansión del hombre que la había salvado, la llevo directamente a la sala de estar donde le pidió a una de las sirvientas que le trajera el botiquín para curar el corte en su labio inferior._

_- ¿Cómo te llamas?- consulto concentrado en limpiar su labio con un algodón y alcohol._

_- Candy White- respondió cerrando los ojos por el ardor que provocaba el alcohol- ¿Y usted?_

_- Terry- le informo con una sonrisa curvada de un solo lado._

.-.

Luego de eso, nada pudo ser igual que antes. Terry la buscaba constantemente a la salida del instituto y le acompañaba hasta su hogar, invadiendo lentamente su tiempo y prioridades. Creía haber ganado un nuevo amigo por el cual sentía una extraña atracción que la inhibía y sacaba a la luz su faceta más tímida. Hasta que llego la noche en que se lo propuso…

.-.

_Ambos estaban sentados en una banca del parque, ya que ella no deseaba regresar a su hogar aun. Aquella noche la habían despedido porque una de las nuevas empleadas le tendió una trampa para que ella pasara por ladrona y así quedarse con su puesto. Terry permanecía callado mientras la escuchaba lamentarse y observo como más de una vez caían lágrimas de sus ojos celestes._

_- Puedo proponerte algo- le informo una vez que ella termino con su relato- Si aceptas, el dinero no volverá a ser más un problema en tu vida. Tu hermano podrá ir a uno de los mejores institutos y salvaras la casa de tu tía de la hipoteca._

_Candy lo miro sorprendida, fuera lo que fuera solucionaba radicalmente todos sus problemas más inmediatos. Ansiosa por saber que era, le pidió que continuara._

_- Se mi amante- respondió serio mirándola fijamente._

_Al principio creyó que era una broma, pero al ver que su expresión seria no mermaba comprendió que lo había dicho muy enserio. _

.-.

Recordaba perfectamente como se había levantado sin decir nada y corrió en dirección a su casa con el corazón doliéndole aun más. Su inexperiencia con los hombres le hizo creer que Terry estaba interesado en ella como una pareja, pero solo había despertado en él un mero deseo sexual.

Sin embargo, aunque al principio no quiso aceptar por orgullo y dignidad, la vida se encargo de empujarla hacia los deseos del empresario.

.-.

_Habían quedo en verse en aquel departamento, seguramente le pertenecía a él. No necesito tocar el portero ya que los guardaespaldas la reconocieron al instante y le hicieron pasar. Subió en el elegante ascenso hasta el sexto piso y camino hacia la única puerta que había. Llamo a la puerta y a los pocos segundos Terry le abrió y la dejo entrar sin preámbulos. El lugar le encanto desde el primer momento en que lo vio, la decoración era exquisita._

_- Seré breve- hablo sin ni siquiera sentarse, debía hacerlo rápido para no dar marcha atrás. La situación de la hipoteca había empeorado y necesitaba urgentemente solucionarlo antes de quedar en la calle con su tía y hermano- Acepto tu propuesta._

_Terry acorto la distancia entre ambos y acaricio su mejilla con delicadeza para que calmara un poco los nervios. Pero sin embargo, su corazón amenazaba con salirse del pecho._

_- Deberás hacer solo un cambio y tendrás todo lo que desees- le explico a escasa distancia de su rostro- Vivirás en este departamento, de esta manera podré verte cuando y a la hora que desee. Mientras trabajes para mi, no podrás tener una relación con nadie mas ¿De acuerdo?_

_Rió irónicamente por dentro, no debía preocuparse por ese último detalle ya que estúpidamente se enamoro de él mucho antes de descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. Asintió para que supiera que aceptaba lo términos._

_Sin esperar ni un segundo más, beso sus labios por primera vez. Al principio fue lento pero luego las ansias le ganaron la batalla, dejando a flor de piel el deseo contenido desde la primera vez que la vio. _

.-. fin Flash Back

.-.

De esa manera había vivido su primera vez, entregando lo más preciado de su cuerpo para salvar a su única familia de la pobreza. Lo único bueno fue que Terry le trato con suma delicadeza y la dejo descansar una vez todo hubo terminado. En realidad, nunca había sido malo a la hora de tener sexo, pero eso no quitaba que él la miraba como un objeto sexual y nada más.

Se coloco unos pantalones y zapatos negros, una remera blanca muy sencilla, y una blazer beige. Ató su cabello en una cola alta y se maquillo de manera suave. Tomo su cartera negra, camino a la sala de estar, tomo sus llaves y salió.

**Continuará…**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... espero les agrade tanto como a mi..."**_

**Galaxylam84 : gracias...aqui ya se separan... que tiste**

**y gracias a las chic que aunque no dejan review ya pusieron la historia entre sus favoritas y le dieron alerta de story **

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Los Labios del Pecado**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Capítulo II **

Llamaron a la puerta, lo que la distrajo de su ordenador portátil unos segundos. Dejo la taza de café humeante que cobijaba en sus manos mientras esperaba a que se enfríe para poder beberlo, acomodándolo seguramente en la mesa ratona frente al sofá en donde se encontraba semi recostada. Camino hacia el lugar y abrió sin demoras pero se sorprendió aun mas al ver quien era su visitante aquella mañana.

- Anthony- exclamo sin ocultar su asombro- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- Siéndote completamente sincero, debo pedirte un favor Candy- respondió de inmediato ya que su presencia no era muy frecuente en aquel lugar.

La joven, que se encontraba solamente con una bata de seda le hizo entrar a su departamento sin demoras. Caminaron juntos hacia la sala de estar donde el joven tomo asiento en el sofá. Ansiosa por saber que necesitaba, la anfitriona se sentó a su lado. Anthony solía ir para allí solo cuando era urgente la presencia de Terry en la empresa, ya que su mejor amigo odiaba las interrupciones pero solo eran justificables si era a causa de un problema serio que solo pudiese resolver él en persona.

- Veras, este fin de semana tenemos una fiesta- le explico. El rubio se caracterizaba por ser puntual y breve- Necesito una acompañante y luego de lo que pasó con la última _niña_ que me acompaño, no deseo llamar la atención nuevamente con una escena de telenovela. Necesito limpiar un poco mi imagen y tú eres una joven que ya es conocida por el entorno y las opiniones de tu persona son excelentes.

- Opinan eso porque Terry oculto muy bien a que me dedico- expreso sarcástica. Miro al joven y suspiro- No me molestaría en absoluto acompañarte pero ¿Terry sabe esto?

Por un momento, el hombre se quedo callado asombrado por la pregunta. Algo en su cabeza le decía que debía hacer sumo hincapié en el tema.

- ¿Insinúas que debo pedirle permiso primero a él?

Candy no pudo ocultar su extrañamiento. ¿Acaso Terry no le había explicado el reglamento que regia sobre ella? ¿A su mejor amigo y confidente?

- No puedo salir con ningún hombre que no sea él- decidió decirle para descubrir si era verdad que no lo sabía o estaba poniéndola a prueba por orden de Terry- Ni personal, ni profesionalmente.

Por el ademán de su rostro, concluyo que su amante callaba sigilosamente sus condiciones. Rió un poco en sus adentros ante tal revelación. Después de todo, hasta su confidente tenía restricciones. Pero en el fondo no debía impresionar aquel descubrimiento, Terry era el hombre más reservado que jamás conoció. Un enigma indescifrable.

- En ese caso, no importa- hablo luego de unos largos segundos de reflexión interna, esbozando una cálida sonrisa- Jamás se molestaría conmigo por pedirte tal cosa.

Teniendo en cuenta que aquella cláusula estaba dirigida a rechazar a los candidatos que estuviesen interesados en ella después de cada elegante fiesta en que lo acompañó, no debía de molestarle que su mejor amigo le pidiese tal favor. Además, aquella prevención era solo para no perder a uno de sus juguetes sexuales en manos de otro buen postor.

- De acuerdo- respondió finalmente soltando el aire- Solo dime como debo ir vestida y a qué hora me pasaras a buscar.

Anthony sonrió al tener la afirmativa y le explico todo con respecto al evento y sus pequeñas tareas mientras estuviese a su lado. Una vez termino, se retiro ya que tenían mucho trabajo pendiente en la empresa. Candy analizo la situación aun de pie junto a la puerta. No estaba segura de la reacción de Terry, teniendo en cuenta lo posesivo que era con "sus mujeres".

Flash Back

_Observo fascinada la decoración de aquel lugar. Todo señalaba el glamur y sofisticación del ambiente, lo que provocaba sus nervios ya que era la primera vez que acompañaba a su "Jefe" a una fiesta de alta sociedad. Sentía que tanto el vestido como las joyas eran un disfraz con el cual era imposible esconder su origen humilde. En tanto Terry se mostraba serio y distante, distraído en la charla con sus colegas._

_Pidió permiso y se dirigió hacia el tocador de damas para cerciorar que su maquillaje estuviera en buenas condiciones. Las mujeres que allí se encontraban la observaban de reojo y con miradas descalificadoras. Suspiro mirándose por última vez y salió en búsqueda de su pareja, pero era tanta la cantidad de personas que no encontraba a Terry por ningún lado. Camino entre la gente en su búsqueda sin embargo se dio por vencida pasados veinte minutos._

_- Disculpe- la llamo alguien a su espalda._

_Miro por sobre su hombro para observar una sonrisa verdaderamente galante en un rostro completamente masculino y guapo. Aquel sujeto tenía un parecido a su acompañante pero a la vez era muy diferente._

_- La he estado observado hace unos minutos y parece perdida- le confesó sin dejar de sonreír._

_- No encuentro a mi pareja- explico tímida._

_- ¿Puedo acompañarla hasta que él llegue?- cuestionó acortando un poco más la distancia._

_Candy le respondió que no le molestaba en absoluto y continuó hablando con aquel hombre. Era muy amable y caballeroso, la charla era superficial aunque amena por lo que reía constantemente. En tanto, Michael se encontraba embelesado por la joven con quien conversaba. Todo en ella parecía delicado y dulce, con excepción de su cuerpo el cual suavemente esbelto y excitante._

_- ¿Cómo conoció a Terry?- consulto mirándola fijamente a los ojos._

_Aquel interrogante la puso nerviosa, ya que Terry no quería que se supiera que ella era meramente una amante de su colección. Él le había ordenado acompañarlo y no mencionar aquel detalle, pero jamás le explico que debía responder si le preguntaban._

_- Es amiga de mi prima- concluyo una voz muy ronca a espaldas de la rubia._

_No hacía falta darse vuelta para saber que aquella voz masculina y ronca le pertenecía a su "jefe". Inmediatamente sintió su brazo alrededor de su cintura y como era atraída por él hacia su fuerte torso. Miro hacia su rostro, el cual debido a su altura estaban más arriba, pero Terry solo observaba con molestia a Michael._

_- Terrence Grandchester- lo saludo con una sonrisa diplomática- Que bueno que por fin te encontramos. Candy no lograba dar con tu paradero y le hice de compañía en lo que aparecías. ¿Dónde te encontrabas?_

_- En la biblioteca, conversando con el anfitrión- respondió seco._

_- Por supuesto- sonrió dando un trago a su copa de champagne._

_Por unos instantes solo hubo un cruce de miradas desafiantes, sin embargo Michael permanecía sonriendo y Terry amenazaba con acabar con la "amable" atmosfera._

_- Toma, amigo mío- de uno de sus bolsillos de su traje sacó un pañuelo- Tiene lápiz labial en el cuello. ¿Fuiste tú quien se lo hizo pequeña Candy?_

_Aunque deseaba no hacerlo, no pudo evitar mirar hacia el cuello de Terry y observar las marcas de labial dispersas por su piel. No eran suyas, lo que explicaba perfectamente la causa de la ausencia del hombre. Sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, enmarco una sonrisa mientras tomaba el pañuelo ella misma._

_- ¡Oh! Soy tan distraída- declaro mientras limpiaba las marcas- Lo lamento, Terry. No me había dado cuanta que te marque._

_- No te preocupes, preciosa- le devolvió la sonrisa pero al mirar sus ojos verdes se percato del inmenso vacío- Pero será mejor retirarnos ya._

_Ambos se despidieron de Michael quien observaba la escena detenidamente, un poco sorprendido de que Candy no se hubiese molestado ya que sabía tanto como la rubia que esas marcas no eran de ella. Pero como buen jugador, permaneció callado esperando la próxima oportunidad en que los encontrase para revelar el porqué._

_El trayecto hacia el departamento era en completo silencio lo que provocaba que la tensión aumentara a cada segundo. Al llegar, Candy no espero a que Terry le abriese la puerta y se dirigió directamente hacia su hogar. Al llegar al elevador no pudo evitar al hombre, sin embargo él no pronunció palabra alguna sino que espero a que estuvieran en el penthouse para tomarla del brazo evitándole escapar._

_- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso? ¿Cuándo te dije que podías acercarte a otro hombre?_

_- No me acerque a Michael- aseguro con la voz algo estrangulada por la molestia- Al salir de los baños no te encontré por ningún lado y Michael se aproximo al verme sola._

_En este punto, Terry se removió un poco en su lugar. Sabía que tenía la culpa de todo, ya que dejar un cordero blanco en una manada de lobos hambriento no era una decisión muy sensata. Se había percatado de todas las miradas hacia Candy, tanto de las mujeres como la de los hombres, en especial la de Michael y aun así se había ido a la biblioteca con otra mujer._

_- No quiero que te acerques a Michael en ninguna fiesta que me acompañes, ¿De acuerdo?_

_- Si me dejas sola, no puedo evitar ser educada con la gente que tiene el mínimo de consideración conmigo- espetó molesta._

_- Pues entonces, si Michael o cualquier otro descubre que es lo que te une a mí, queda expresamente prohibido como te dije que tengas una relación sentimental como laboral._

_- No te preocupes- le aseguro con una sonrisa falsa- No me interesa llevar más lejos mi condición de puta. Contigo me es más que suficiente._

_El uso de aquella palabra hacia su "oficio" le sonó verdaderamente brusca ante Terry, aunque eso era lo que era. Él prefería llamarlas "amantes" sin embargo era evidente que era solo un calificativo más elegante y menos ofensivo, aunque en esencia era exactamente igual._

_- ¿Por qué estas tan molesta?- consulto al verla tan tensa._

_- Porque además de la humillación silenciosa que es para mí ser lo que soy en tu vida, no te conformas con ello- escupió sin ocultar su molestia- Además, me llevas a una fiesta de arpías para luego irte con otra y yo quedar ante la gente como una estúpida._

_Se sorprendió ante tal planteó, el cual era completamente correcto. Todo había sido consecuencia de su mal proceder. Había sucumbido en la tentación de estar con alguien que hacía tiempo no compartía, para terminar humillando a su nueva amante._

_- Si me disculpas- sin más se dio la vuelta y se fue hacia la habitación principal, dando un portazo y colocándole llave._

. Flash Back

Suspiro ante el recuerdo de esa noche. No había podido dormir en toda esa noche debido a que había llorado un verdadero mar de lágrimas. En tanto, Terry no apareció por una semana en el departamento a causa de su molestia, lo que le dio tiempo a tranquilizarse y seguir adelante.

* * *

Estaciono su Porsche frente a la entrada de la fiesta y bajo del automóvil sin perder tiempo. Le entrego las llaves a uno de los encargados y se encontró con Eliza, quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Entraron al lugar donde se celebraba el cumpleaños de un reconocido empresario a quien Terry había salvado más de una vez. El anfitrión, no tardo en descubrirlos y dejando de lado a otras personas, se aproximo para recibirlos con una resplandeciente sonrisa.

- Que bueno que hayas podido venir, Terry- comento mientras le estrechaba la mano- Eliza, te ves preciosa con ese vestido.

La joven sonrío complacida por el comentario. Si algo amaba la pelirroja, era que destacaran siempre su belleza ya que para ella nada era más importante que verse bien.

- No podía faltar, Robert- aseguro Terry.

Conversaron un buen rato, hasta que algo llamo su atención. De espaldas a él, una joven se robaba todas las miradas de su alrededor y no lo veía extraño, ya que el vestido verde esmeralda ceñido al cuerpo resaltaba su esbelta figura. Sus movimientos eran delicados, suaves, agradando a la vista con su sola esencia. La fémina reía animadamente junto a dos señoras mayores quienes le comentaban algo muy entusiasmados. Cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que Anthony se acercaba a la joven y se paraba a su lado con una mano en su cintura, indicando propiedad.

- ¿El que está ahí no es Anthony?- interrogo en voz alta Eliza al descubrir a su pareja mirando hacia esa dirección.

- Si, llego hace una hora junto a la Señorita White- informo natural Robert- ¿Hacen una bonita pareja, no lo creen?

Le costó demasiado controlar sus gestos a Terry, recordando siempre donde se encontraba. Eliza, en cambio, observaba en silencio cada mínimo gesto de su pareja. No le gusto darse cuenta que aquel comentario había molestado a su prometido y a quien había estado mirando minutos antes no era su amigo, sino a la mujer que lo acompañaba.

Luego de hablar unos minutos con amigos y gente conocida de su compañero, ambos fueron al patio de la casa por un poco de aire fresco. Candy dio un sorbo a su doraba bebida espumosa, hacía mucho tiempo que no asistía a una fiesta de aquel nivel. En realidad, no asistía porque Terry ya no deseaba llevarla y en su lugar lo acompañaba su prometida, que era algo entendible.

- ¿La estas pasando bien?- consulto Anthony sentado en un banco del jardín.

- Por supuesto- sonrió parada frente de él.

- No me equivoque cuando te compre ese vestido, te queda muy bien- sonrió el rubio relajándose en su asiento- Gracias por la ayuda que me has dado. Nadie parece recordar el antiguo incidente.

Candy solo sonrío dando un nuevo sorbo a su bebida. Se había sorprendido mucho que varias personas la recordaran y parecieran contentas de verla reaparecer después de tanto tiempo. Sintió unos pasos que caminaban con cierto acelere por el césped recién cortado. Miro por sobre su hombro para reconocer a Terry caminando hacia ellos. Anthony se paró de inmediato al verlo llegar.

- Terry, que bueno que si pudiste venir- comento sincero el rubio.

Pero el empresario miraba fijamente a la joven que mantenía sus ojos en él. La recorrió de abajo hacia arriba y algo en sus zafiros advirtió a la fémina que estaba más que simplemente molesto.

- Eliza me convenció de que viniésemos- le respondió a su amigo mirándolo por primera vez.

- ¿Estas molesto porque traje a Candy?- quiso saber al descubrir la tensión en el aire y la forma estrangulada con la que salía su voz.

- En absoluto. Haz con ella _lo que quieras_- declaro simulando estar relajado, pero su voz seria denotaba desprecio hacia ella.

Inmediatamente Candy le dio la espalda a ambos hombres y apuro lo poco que quedaba en la copa. El dolor que su corazón sentía ante las crueles palabras de Terry era incalculable. Ser tratada como un objeto por la persona por la que una tenia sentimientos era agonizante.

Sintió unos pasos alejarse e inmediatamente Anthony se aproximo a ella, colocando unas de sus manos en sus hombros desnudos tratando de comunicar un mudo mensaje de calma.

- ¿Deseas ir a casa?- interrogo con voz dulce y una sonrisa que trataba de ser consoladora.

- Por favor.

Una vez en la puerta del departamento, ambos se miraron fijamente. Candy no sabía si Anthony querría cumplir con lo que su _jefe_ le había autorizado. Cuando por fin tuvo valor, Candy dirigió sus obres celestes hacia el atractivo rubio.

- ¿Deseas pasar?- consulto con un nudo en la garganta.

Anthony sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes y mientras acariciaba su mejilla, negó suavemente.

- Aunque me muero de ganas, no creo que sea lo mejor- respondió sincero.

La fémina se sorprendió por su sinceridad y los fuertes códigos de amistad que ostentaba el joven. Sin dudas, Anthony era una excelente persona que se merecía encontrar a alguien que lo quisiera por como es y no por su gorda billetera. Sonriendo, tomo su rostro entre sus delicadas manos y lo acerco hasta darle un suave beso en los labios. Una forma de decir gracias.

Había tomado una decisión. Aquello debía llegar a su fin. No podía estar toda la vida encerrada en una caja de cristal viendo como las oportunidades de cumplir sus sueños se esfumaba con el pasar de los años. Ella deseaba encontrar un hombre que la amase, que quisiera formar una familia con ella y vivir simplemente de un trabajo digno.

Toda la tensión de la noche de la fiesta había provocado que el estrés acumulado hiciera su aparición con un doloroso desmayo. Doloroso, por la caída dentro de la bañadera cuando se lavaba las manos. Tuvo que ir a más de un medico, incluida la ginecóloga que le había suspendido el tratamiento anticonceptivo para que su organismo descansara un poco del bombeo hormonal.

Miro las cajas que tenía en el comedor. Ya había empacado todo lo que ella agrego en aquel departamento como fotos de sus padres, uno que otro adorno, etc. Un par de cosas más y podría dejar esa vida atrás. Con el dinero que había ahorrado con tanto esmero sirvieron para comprarse una casa pequeña, pero sumamente encantadora para comenzar con su vida. Solo debía hablar con Terry y comunicarle su decisión.

Camino hacia el sillón y suspirando se dejo caer. Hacía dos semanas que no sabía absolutamente nada de él y era algo raro cuando él se encontraba en New York. Seguramente seguía enojado por lo de la fiesta. _"Haz con ella lo que quieras"_. Aquellas palabras seguían atormentando su corazón dolorosamente. Debía abandonar esta vida lo más rápido posible y buscar alguien que no la quisiese como un objeto de lujo.

Llamaron a la puerta, sacándola bruscamente de sus pensamientos. Camino hacia la puerta velozmente, abrió sin demora para encontrarlo parado en el umbral tan serio como de costumbre. Sin decir una sola palabra, lo dejo entrar al departamento. El hombre entro rápidamente, dejo su vista perdida en las llamativas cajas de cartón en el piso y la ausencia de algunos objetos típicos de la sala de estar.

El silencio reino por unos segundos. Terry miro hacia atrás para encontrarla apoyada contra la puerta observándolo fijamente.

- No voy a seguir más con todo esto- hablo por fin mirando sus pies ya que no se atrevía a decirlo- No puedo trabajar más de esto.

- Comprendo…- respondió respirando hondo- No tienes necesidad de mudarte, este departamento es tuyo.

- Me compre una casa con mis ahorros- afirmo sin mirarlo aun- Para mí este departamento siempre fue tuyo. Prefiero que las cosas sean así.

Terry acorto la distancia entre ambos dejándola encerrada contra la puerta. Tomando su barbilla, la obligo suavemente a mirarlo y una vez que sus miradas se cruzaron, suprimió la distancia para besarla apasionadamente. Candy decidió no negarse, ya que esta sería la última vez que se vería.

- De acuerdo, pero quiero que pases una última noche conmigo- le explico sobre sus labios.

Un poco embobada por el fascinante sabor de su beso y su aliento cálido contra su rostro, asintió sin pensarlo. De cualquier manera, una vez llegara la mañana todo se terminaría pero esta vez sin retorno.

Regreso a sus labios mientras sus fuertes manos recorrían su cuerpo con una extrema lentitud, atípica del fogoso hombre. Su enojo lo había mantenido alejado de ella, pero cada día que pasaba su resistencia cedía. Aunque no se animaba a preguntarle a Anthony si había consumado lo que el mismo en un arranque de rabia autorizo. Aquello lo había mantenido alejado todo ese tiempo de la rubia, molesto tanto con ella como con él mismo.

Candy se sentía abrumada por la forma de los besos y caricias del pelinegro. Eran suaves, pausada. El tiempo parecía no importarle y su único objetivo era recorrer todos los rincones de su cuerpo sin excepción. Tanta pasión liquida la estaba ahogando de una manera que jamás le había ocurrido. No entendía porque el cambio, pero deseaba experimentarlo hasta las últimas instancias.

Abrazo su estrecha cintura pegándola contra su cuerpo lo más cerca que físicamente le era posible. De un suave movimiento la separo de suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación principal que ella ocupaba. La recostó en el suave colchón y se quito parte de su vestimenta mientras la miraba fijamente. Una vez su pecho estuvo desnudo, prosiguió a desnudarla a ella. Aquella vez no llevaba sus babydolls sensuales o simplemente una bata de seda, sino que se encontraba con una remera de tirantes y unos jeans desgastados, siempre descalza. La desnudo completamente sin prólogos.

Candy acarició sus hombros y cuello con ímpetu mientras recibía gustosa sus besos fluidos y exigentes, tan desbordados de fuego como jamás le había tocado vivir a su lado. Una vez la joven estuvo complemente desnuda ante su escrutinio, Terry comenzó a bañarla en besos por toda su piel de jazmín. Aquello era absolutamente inusual, ya que el hombre prefería ser más pasivo durante la previa. Sin embargo esta vez no dejaba que Candy hiciese nada más que sentir.

Cuál fue su sorpresa al percibir su lengua húmeda y experta atacando magníficamente su intimidad como un adicto a ella. Los suspiros mutaron hasta convertirse en jadeos que denotaban el magistral trabajo del pelinegro. Enfebrecida, le rogó que entrara de una vez en ella.

Al oír esto, Terry sonrió complacido al ver sus reacciones. El no acostumbraba a comportarse de esa manera pero su mente solo pensaba en reclamar aquel cuerpo borrando la posible marca de su mejor amigo. Se termino de desnudar para acomodarse sobre su sensibilizada piel. Candy no tardo en buscar su boca, sintiéndose sedienta de sus besos. De esta manera demostraba lo sumisa que se encontraba ante la tarea del empresario.

Sin más preámbulos, coloco su duro miembro en su entrada para adentrarse de manera cruelmente lenta. Candy protestaba ante esto en medio de jadeos, y cuando estuvo completamente dentro de ella aprecio el escalofrío que recorrió por su columna vertebral.

- Terry, por favor- suplico con la respiración alterada.

- No te preocupes, pecosa- le susurro en su oído, mordiendo suavemente el lóbulo.

Los movimientos comenzaron, lentos al principio con el fin de disfrutar plenamente cada una de las estocadas que provocaba, no obstante al llegar a un punto aumento la velocidad generosamente provocando la dicha de la rubia quien llorisqueaba por más. Era la primera vez que Candy pedía por sus atenciones. Siempre había sido una excelente amante, pero nunca se había soltado de la manera como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Sintió como sus suaves paredes vaginales comenzaba a estrecharse alrededor de su rígido falo anunciando que el orgasmo de la joven era próximo. Acelero aun mas sus movimientos, provocando que la agitada rubia se aferrara con las uñas a su espalda mientras con un grito dejaba explotar un millón de sensaciones en su bajo vientre. Orgulloso de aquel magnifico final, prosiguió con las envestidas pero la apretada cavidad logro empujarlo a su liberación casi inmediatamente.

Ambos trataban de regularizar sus respiraciones, aunque les estaba costando más de lo normal. Observo el rostro relajado de Candy mientras sus labios entreabiertos trataban de captar la mayor cantidad de aire que pudiese.

Se quito de encima de ella lentamente saliendo de su interior, se acomodo a su lado y la atrajo en el refugio de sus fuertes brazos.

Candy permaneció inmóvil recibiendo las caricias que sus grandes manos ofrecían a su espalda, no le gustaba tanta intimidad ya que sabía que le hacía mal a su corazón pero lo dejo pasar ya que sería la última vez juntos.

- Candy- la llamo sobre sus cabellos, sin detener los suaves movimientos de sus manos.

La joven simplemente levanto la mirada hasta encontrarse con la del hombre que la aprisionaba, brindándole un reconfortante calor. Sus zafiros la miraban fijamente y mostraban varias emociones que no supo distinguir, algo que no era muy común en Terry quien resguardaba todo detrás de una intensa muralla de hielo.

- Solo deseo preguntarte algo- le explico bajando la mirada por unos segundos, pero levantándola nuevamente pero con más intensidad- ¿Tuviste relaciones con Anthony?

Aquella pregunta la dejo muy sorprendida pero era consciente que en algún momento sería formulada. Lo miro fijamente tratando de que sus ojos reflejaran toda su verdad.

- No- respondió simplemente.

Sin decir nada mas, Terry la abrazo haciendo que escondiera su hermoso rostro en su pecho y dejando descansar su mejilla contra su terso cabello mientras apreciaba su fragancia. La tranquilidad que le había brindado esa afirmación era incalculable. Por primera vez en esas dos semanas, se sentía bien.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo hasta que el sueño se apodero de ambos.

.-.

Cuando despertó, los rayos del sol entraban por el amplio ventanal que adornaba una de las paredes de la habitación. Se removió un poco para percatarse de que el calor de su cuerpo se encontraba ausente. Se incorporo para explorar el cuarto con la mirada pero no la encontró por ningún lado. Sin esperar, se coloco su ropa y camino hacia la cocina, sorprendiéndose al no encontrarla allí.

Camino un poco más hasta descubrirla en el balcón principal de la sala de estar observando la ciudad mientras bebía su café. Se encontraba simplemente con una bata, pero esta a diferencia de las otras era hasta sus tobillos y no revelaba absolutamente nada.

Suprimió la distancia mientras ella se daba vuelta, ya que lo había oído a la perfección. Se miraron por unos segundos sin decirse nada, hasta que Candy corto esto apartando la mirada.

- Me iré de aquí seguramente mañana- le informo observando la taza entre sus manos.

Asintió mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro resignado y comprendía por primera vez sus deseos de apartarse de su lado. Tomo aire recomponiendo su postura seria y distante, habitual en su vida. Al descubrir esto, Candy decidió acelerar la despedida.

- Espero seas feliz- le deseo extendiendo la mano, con la intención de estrecharla.

- Ojala se cumpla todo lo que deseas- respondió tomando su delicada mano y dándole un apretón frió. Retiro la mano y observo su reloj- Debo irme.

La joven asintió y camino junto a él hacia la puerta. Se dedicaron una última mirada que duro unos breves segundos y sin más, Terry desapareció por la puerta a paso veloz.

**Continuará…**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... espero les agrade tanto como a mi..."**_

**Sakura93 : hola cariño gracias pero te recuerdo que el credito de la narracion es para Miko Fleur quien es la autora intelectual de este espectacular fic... gracias por leerlo**

****

Monapecosa: primaaaaaaaaaaaaa... gran bodaaaaaaaaa...saludame a Armand cuando se digne a hablarte...aunque imagino lo ocupado que esta... bienvenida a este fic...

**cotapece: hi! se arrepentira o no?****.mmmm...sera que la quiso alguna vez**

**Galaxylam84 : si es feo sentirse como un objeto y el que fue un animal... pero me pregunto habra sido por celos mmmm... aunque eso no implica las duras palabras y su actitud pero que pasara?**

**gracias a las que leen sin dejar review**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Los Labios del Pecado**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o**

**Capitulo III**

Cerró la puerta de la casa que hacia unas semanas era su nuevo hogar. Dejo en el suelo del hall su bolso y camino desganada hacia el sofá que reinaba en la sala de estar. Se dejo caer en él como si súbitamente toda energía hubiese abandonado su cuerpo. La carpeta azul que había dejado a un costado se deslizo hasta caer en el suelo, desparramando por todos lados los curriculums que le habían sobrado. Miro fatigada los papeles, no tenía ni fuerzas ni ánimos para levantarlos y acomodarlos nuevamente dentro de la carpeta.

Esquivándolos se desplazo hacia la cocina dispuesta a prepararse un café que le devolviese un poco los ánimos. Coloco el agua a calentar y se sentó en la pequeña mesa redonda observando el periódico que había dejado la noche anterior. Tomo una lapicera que descansaba a un costado y tacho varios de los anuncios que esperanzada había marcado aquel lunes. Pero como le pasaba desde hacía semanas, todos exigían lo mismo: experiencia previa.

Su situación cada vez la desesperaba más. Debía encarrilarse pronto ya que los gastos seguían corriendo y no le quedaba demasiado dinero en sus ahorros. Todo lo que juntó se había ido en la compra de la casa, los muebles, pagar lo que quedaba en su tarjeta de crédito. Además, siempre había llevado paralelamente otra cuenta de ahorro para asegurarse que su hermano terminaría sus estudios, por ello ese dinero era sagrado e intocable. Y no podía negarse que sumado a todo esto, su corazón estaba más que roto.

Se aparto de la mesa y preparo el café que tanto necesitaba. Esa tarde no continuaría con entrevistas ya que tenía que ir al médico para saber los resultados de sus exámenes. Esos últimos días no se había sentido muy bien para variar y lo más seguro era que estuviese anémica.

* * *

Acababa de terminar con la reunión que le había parecido interminable, razón por la que se dejo recostar en el sillón que ocupaba soltando un leve suspiro. Todos los empleados se fueron marchando mientras conversaban, dejándolo a él solo con su mejor amigo. Se refregó sus ojos un poco y los dejo cerrados, permitiéndose unos segundos de quietud y tranquilidad. En tanto, Anthony se sentó en la silla más cercana a él en aquella enorme mesa ovalada y le observo en silencio.

- Dilo- le ordeno Terry aun con los ojos cerrados.

El rubio lo observo interrogante ya que por lo general Terry no deseaba que lo atosigara con sus preguntas. Al contrario, huía de manera elegante de sus interrogatorios.

- Se que quieres preguntarme algo- continuó abriendo sus zafiros y mirándolo fijamente.

- Hoy escuche a Eliza presumir de que este fin de semana se irían de vacaciones ambos- respondió sin ocultar su confusión.

- ¿Tiene algo de malo que desee tomar un descanso?

- Claro que no- afirmo- Pero ¿Con Eliza? Cuando deseas un descanso, jamás la llevaste contigo.

Terry no respondió. Sabía que lo que su amigo decía era completamente cierto pero aquella vez era distinto.

- ¿No será por Candy?- apunto mordaz al centro de la cuestión.

No quería pensar en ella. Aquella mujer ya no era ni seria más parte de su vida y debía empezar a acostumbrarse a ello. Y aunque siempre supo que ese día llegaría, aun sentía que había sido más pronto de lo que pensó. Sin mencionar que era la primera y única que lo abandonaba, ya que por lo general era el castaño quien daba de baja los servicios. Aun así, deseaba que fuese plenamente feliz y sabia que durante esos tres años el se había aprovechado de su situación. No… No quería pensar en nada más. Su historia había acabado y el debía asumir la situación como un hombre maduro. Sabía perfectamente que si deseaba tenerla a su lado, no podía hacerlo con las antiguas condiciones. Por ello, ahora Candy era libre de las cadenas que le había ceñido.

- Ella no tiene nada que ver- respondió muy serio, como siempre que se hablaba de Candy- Eliza insistió y me convenció de tomarme un descanso. No podía ir y dejarla aquí.

Como la invocación de un demonio, su prometida apareció en el salón de juntas y se aproximo hacia donde se encontraban a paso veloz. Sin duda, una hazaña ya que sus tacos siempre eran altísimos, en ese vano intento de compensar su baja estatura. Ignorando a Anthony como si se tratara de una estatua, saludo a su pareja y prácticamente lo arrastro para que la llevara a un restaurante a almorzar juntos.

* * *

Se encontraba completamente sumergida en sus pensamientos, tratando de buscar las soluciones para todos lo antes posible. Cerró los ojos por unos instantes y suspiro ante la realidad de que todo parecía demasiado lejos de arreglarse.

- ¿Señorita White?- la llamo la secretaria.

Se paró de su asiento algo sorprendida. La sala estaba repleta y se imagino que tardaría mas en que la atendiesen. La secretaria la esperaba con la puerta abierta y unos papeles que le entrego inmediatamente al médico mientras ella se sentaba en la silla frente a su escritorio.

- Buenos días, doctor- le saludo algo impaciente.

El profesional correspondió al saludo de manera amable y le hizo algunas preguntas triviales ya que la conocía desde pequeña. Tomo el sobre que hacía unos segundos le había dejado su empleada y observo los resultados allí escritos. Candy lo estudio fijamente, perdida en el vaivén acelerado de sus ojos escondidos tras unas gafas.

- Según los análisis de sangre, está embarazada- le comento mirándola nuevamente.

Súbitamente, Candy siento que el mundo se le venía abajo. Esto no podía ser posible, simplemente no podía estar pasando. Aquello empeoraba circunstancialmente su ya complicado tablero de juego. ¿Embarazada, yo? ¿Tendría un hijo de…? En este punto de reflexión, palideció considerablemente al analizar aquel pequeño pero fundamental detalle.

- Candy ¿Se encuentras bien?- consulto preocupado el profesional.

- Si, si… estoy bien… no se preocupe- respondió automáticamente, con su vista perdida en el suelo. Su respiración estaba un poco alterada y le costaba mantener la calma.

Sin escucharla, el doctor le entrego un vaso con agua fresca y le rogó que se tranquilizara. Lentamente, su nerviosismo descendió al darse cuenta que quería estar sola y no le permitirían marcharse si no se controlaba.

- Tienes que hacerte una ecografía para que veamos si está todo bien y además saber en qué periodo de gestación te encuentras.

- De acuerdo.

El doctor le dio unas explicaciones más y le entrego unos complejos vitamínicos que debía tomar ya que los necesitaba. Le entrego el sobre con los resultados y le recomendó que vise a su ginecólogo lo antes posible. Candy agradeció y se fue del lugar veloz. Las ganas de llorar eran demasiado grandes y no deseaba estar ahí cuando ya no aguantara más.

* * *

Esa misma tarde había llegado a la paradisíaca playa que lo acogería por las próximas cuatro semanas. Luego de que los acompañaran a la suite y se pusieran cómodos, Terry decidió dar una vuelta por el lugar mientras Eliza realizaba su actividad favorita: ir de compras hasta que se le acabara el margen de la tarjeta.

Se recostó en una reposera mientras tomaba de su trago frutal. El lugar era completamente hermoso y le inspiraba una tranquilidad casi palpable. Observo a la gente que caminaba distraídamente por la arena, hasta que una mujer llamo su atención. Sentada en la arena con una amiga conversaban. Tenía el cabello rubio dorado muy largo y lacio pero cuando vio su piel pálida hizo que se sentara bruscamente. No, no podía ser ella. Ella estaba en Chicago, realizando una nueva vida, lejos de él.

Aquella mujer lo puso nervioso, hasta que logro ver su rostro y se convenció de que no era Candy. Suspiro molesto mientras se acomodaba en la silla. Anthony tenía razón cuando le dijo que su partida se debía a la decisión de la rubia. Le costaba aceptar que nunca más podría tenerla y descubrir esa debilidad lo hacía colerizar. El nunca se enamoraría, no estaba permitido. Su corazón era frió y sin sentimientos y así debía permanecer por siempre.

* * *

¡Cuando había llorado! Su almohada húmeda era la perfecta testigo de este hecho. Se sentía dividida por miles de sentimientos atravesados. Desesperación, ya que no lograba conseguir trabajo. Odio, porque aquello lo complicaba todo. Amor, porque en su vientre crecía el fruto más hermoso que una mujer pudiese desear. Y Dolor, mucho dolor ya que se sentía más sola que nunca, tratando de olvidar al peor de los fantasmas llevando en su vientre su hijo, y de esta manera jamás podrá exorcizarlo.

El seguramente no pensaba en ella, estaría en los brazos de otras miles de mujeres y no sentiría nunca su ausencia. En cambio ella marcada perennemente con sus caricias, con sus besos no lograría nada, absolutamente nada. Ahora que sabía que sus caminos no se cruzarían, comprendía cuán grande era su amor por él, cuanto se había sumergido en su corazón dejando una cicatriz abierta de por vida.

Se sentó en la cama y se quito las lágrimas. No podía hacer nada más, las cosas ya eran así. Lo único que podía hacer era intentar revertirlas de otra manera. La voz de su madre resonó en su mente: "Cuando uno llega al fondo del pozo, lo único que le queda es subir de nuevo"

* * *

Se encontraba sumamente exhausta. Ya era muy entrada la noche y acababa de salir de una entrevista laboral. Estuvo a punto de ser contratada pero en cuanto se percato de la mirada obscena y pervertida de su empleador, rechazo la oferta sin dar vueltas.

Desde lo más hondo de su corazón, deseaba gritar a todo pulmón pero lo único que hizo fue llorar desconsolada. Estaba harta que nadie tuviese en cuenta su persona, como si solo fuese un mero objeto sexual, que jamás lograría más que ser una ramera.

Repentinamente sintió una oleada de espantosos mareos que la hicieron detener el paso bruscamente. La carpeta donde llevaba sus papeles cayó a su lado desparramándose por todos lados. Sin poder sostenerse, sumando a la inestabilidad de sus tacos altos, cayó de rodillas contra el duro asfalto pero logro colocara ambas manos delante evitando el impacto.

- Señorita…- grito un hombre.

Sintió la voz lejana que la llamaba, pero se encontraba demasiado aturdida para responder a su llamado. Súbitamente sintió como alguien la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba hasta un lugar iluminado y de agradable aroma.

.-.

Cuando recobró los sentidos, se encontró sentada en una cómoda y elegante silla, junto a una perfecta mesa redonda con un juego exquisito de manteles blancos y rojos. Miro hacia el hombre que estaba arrodillado frente a ella y a las dos mujeres que se encontraban atrás con rostro de preocupación. Ambas mujeres estaba vestidas de igual manera.

- ¿Se siente mejor?- consulto el hombre con una voz gruesa que la estremeció un poco.

Lo examino por unos segundos. Era un sujeto muy apuesto, de cabello rubio muy claro y expresivos ojos azules como el cielo. Su rostro era perfecto, con un mentón fuerte que resaltaba su masculinidad y unos labios que invitaban de una extraña manera a ser besados. Todo en el era armónico.

Al percatarse que lo estaba examinando detenidamente, el sujeto le regalo una sonrisa lo que ocasiono que ella se sonrojara al sentirse descubierta por su falta de discreción.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- consulto aun con su sonrisa presente.

- Candy White- respondió simplemente.

Una de las jóvenes le entrego al hombre un vaso con agua y este se lo dio a la aun muy pálida muchacha. Esta lo acepto sin vacilar y dio un trago suspirando levemente.

- ¿Te sientes mejor o deseas que llamemos a una ambulancia?- interrogo quitándole el vaso vacío.

- No, no es nada serio- aseguro bajando la mirada. Sabía que de ahora en adelante aquello se repetiría constantemente.

El hombre se paro y trajo de una de las mesas cercanas la carpeta donde ella tenía sus curriculums. Lo abrió para asegurarse de que estuviesen todos los papeles y sin resistirse a la curiosidad que brotaba en su interior, leyó la primera hoja que se entraba allí.

- ¿Estas buscando empleo?- le entrego la carpeta.

- Si, pero aun no consigo…- la tristeza en su rostro era muy evidente- Además, con mi estado creo que ya no me quedan más esperanzas.

El hombre la miro extrañado. No entendía porque una muchacha tan simpática y hermosa no podría conseguir un trabajo. Ambas mozas le informaron que irían a la cocina para ayudar a limpiar para poder retirarse. Y asintió y arrastrando una silla vecina la coloco frente a ella y se sentó.

- Cuéntame Candy ¿Por qué crees que ya no conseguirás trabajo?

- Es muy complicado señor…- se quedo callada ya que aquel sujeto nunca le dijo su nombre.

- Albert, solo dime Albert- le sonrió nuevamente.

No deseaba contarle porque no quería que el sintiese lastima por ella, era demasiado orgullosa para admitir que se sentía perdida pero le sorprendo la insistencia del hombre y además, por alguna razón que desconocía, le inspiraba confianza. Dudando un poco, le comento un poco de su vida. Le comento que debía mantener a su tía y hermano, además de pagar sus gastos. No deseaba referirse a tu antiguo trabajo, así que se refirió a ese tiempo como una "complicada relación".

- Y por si fuera poco, hace unos días me he enterado de que estoy embarazada…- finalizo con un suspiro y llevo sus manos a su plano vientre- Jamás conseguiré trabajo en este estado.

Por lo general, Albert era un hombre muy callado y abstraído. Con mucho esfuerzo había logrado levantar aquel restaurante que era su vida y pasión, por ello siempre era muy meticuloso a la hora de los detalles y aunque todos sus empleados lo apreciaban por ser una persona generosa y comprensiva, era muy estricto y lo respetaban como tal.

Analizo su rostro triste y pálido, aquella muchacha había tocado una fibra sensible en su corazón y no entendía la razón de ello. Lo único que tenía en claro es que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ayudarla en todo lo que necesitase.

Tomo nuevamente la carpeta con su pequeño curriculum y lo leyó detenidamente. Aquella muchacha solo tenía veintidós años y no tenía experiencia en ningún tipo de trabajo. Reflexionó por unos instantes y cerrando la carpeta la miro nuevamente. Ella lo observaba curiosa por su reacción.

- Necesito un asistente de maître durante las noches- comento sonriendo de lado- ¿Crees que podrías cumplir el papel? Miena es la encargada de ese puesto y muchas veces no da abasto. Tú podrías estar en el atril y manejar las reservas.

La joven permaneció en silencio, en estado de shock. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo aquel hombre que la conocía hacia apenas media hora. Era demasiado generoso con una completa extraña.

- ¿Me está hablando en serio?- su voz temblaba levemente.

- Por supuesto- le sonrío aun más.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas a causa de las múltiples emociones que la invadían. Miro a Albert, quien se había parado y le extendía la mano para que se incorporara también. Acepto la ayuda sin pensarlo demasiado.

- No sabe cuánto se lo agradezco- aseguro Candy mirando para arriba ya que el hombre la superaba bastante en altura.

Sin decir nada mas, Albert la guió hacia la cocina y la presento a todos los allí presentes. Eran más de veinticinco personas que no dudaron en tratarla de maravillas, saludándola con sonrisas verdaderas, y eso le ánimo mucho ya que no soportaría trabajar en un lugar donde no la quisieran. Aunque le pareció algo extraño, decidió dejarlo pasar.

* * *

**Tres meses después**

Se encontraba de pie frente al hermoso atril de madera donde desempeñaba su trabajo. Reviso una vez más la lista e hizo una cruz al lado de la última pareja que había llegado.

Observo el lugar. Era uno de los restaurantes más hermoso y elegante que hubiese visto jamás. Toda la decoración había sido meticulosamente seleccionada y hacia solo una semana Albert decidió renovar algunos detalles, dejándolo aun mejor.

Una de las mozas dejo los deliciosos platos en la mesa que correspondía y la llamo con un gesto de mano. Aquella pequeña rubia había sido la causa de la aceptación tan rápida de sus colegas aquella noche: había oído a escondidas la conversación que tuvo con Albert y les había contado acerca de mi embarazo. Camino hacia ella y tomándola de la mano la llevo a la cocina.

- ¿Qué ocurre Rose?- consultó extrañada.

- No has comido nada aun y estas algo pálida- le explico- se que estas en esa espantosa etapa de los vómitos, pero por lo menos deja que Annie te prepare una sopa.

No podía negarse. Sabía que si no aceptaba esa traviesa rubia se las arreglaría para salirse con la suya. Una vez en la cocina, Annie le entrego el plato humeante de sopa de verduras. Le agradeció el gesto y la tomo sin decir palabra. Para su suerte, Rose debía continuar con su trabajo y de esa manera terminaría más rápido.

Una vez concluida su cena, le agradeció nuevamente a Annie y salió para ocupar nuevamente su lugar. Se paro frente a un espejo un poco antes, asegurándose que su uniforme continuase impecable. Por suerte, no se le notaba demasiado el embarazo. Albert, quien hablaba con uno de los mozos, termino su plática y se acerco a ella.

- ¿Todo en orden?- consulto mirando hacia su vientre.

- Sí, señor Andry.

El hombre hizo una pequeña mueca con los labios y asintiendo con un gesto, continuó con su camino. En el atril, Miena revisaba unas cosas en el elegante cuaderno donde se hacían todas las anotaciones. Le sonrió cuando la vio llegar.

- ¿Vendrá hoy?- le consulto sonriendo picaramente.

- ¿Quien?- pregunto Miena fingiendo no entender nada.

- Sabes de quien hablo- coloco ambas manos en sus caderas- El hombre peliblanco de mirada coqueta pero fría y seria.

Su compañera inmediatamente se sonrojo furiosamente. Jamás había comentado nada de su vida privada ya que era muy reservada. Sin embargo, a Candy no le hacía falta saber nada ya que se había dado cuenta de todo por las actitudes de la maître.

De lo único que no estaba segura era quien era el sujeto, ya que para tener reservaciones tan seguidas en aquel lugar, debía tener un buen capital que lo respaldase.

- Estas alucinando- sentencio restándole importancia a su comentario.

Para evadir más preguntas, se fue en dirección de una de las mesas con la excusa de debía supervisar si necesitaban algo. Ante esta acción, Candy soltó una risita pero volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo ya que otras personas habían entrado y debían ser perfectamente atendidas.

.-.

El restaurante ya había cerrado sus puertas. Los empleados limpiaban velozmente para que todo se encontrara en orden y así poder regresar a casa. Candy ya se había cambiado a sus ropas y conversaba con Annie y Ster, quienes eran los dos mejores cocineros, mientras estos dejaban en perfectas condiciones la cocina.

- Les falto esto- les entrego un frascos de polvo rojo.

- ¿Harás algo hoy?- consulto Ster mientras pasaba un trapo para limpiar la mesada.

- Si, dormiré plácidamente en mi cama- rió mientras acariciaba su vientre, una nueva costumbre que había adquirido en esos días- Creo que ambos nos hemos esforzado mucho hoy.

Annie agrego que le parecía una estupenda idea. Ster coincidió también y decidió apresurarse para llegar rápido a casa y así ver a su esposa Paty. Llevaban apenas 7 meses de casados y por lo visto era un matrimonio feliz. Rose le había comentado lo Casanova que era Ster antes de conocer a su esposa y que el cambio había sido tan radical que nadie podía creerlo.

- Será mejor que me vaya- decreto mirando su reloj de pulsera- En verdad necesito descansar ya que tendré un día largo mañana.

Se despidió de todos mientras se dirigía a las puertas principales del local. Se despido por ultimo de Thompson, el portero y comenzó a caminar en dirección a su hogar. Sin embargo no llego a caminar más de dos cuadras ya que un automóvil que ella reconocía perfectamente se estacionó a su lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre Señor Andry?- consulto una vez que este bajo la ventanilla.

Le ofreció llevarla y ella acepto con una sonrisa. Se subió al elegante y costoso automóvil y lo observo en silencio por unos segundos, en tanto el hacía lo mismo.

- Odio que me llames así- protesto mientras reanudaba la marcha.

- Ese es su nombre- se rió un poco.

- Sabes a lo que me refiero- sentencio con una ceja levantada, acusativo.

Rió nuevamente y le recordó que ella era su empleada y debía tratarlo con el mismo respeto que los demás lo hacían. El decidió no seguir con el tema ya que sabía que ella era obstinada cuando lo deseaba. La miro y ella volvió a reír. Su risa le resultaba tan agradable como escuchar la melodía de los violines interpretando el lago de los cisnes.

Una vez que llegaron, Albert se apresuro a abrirle la puerta y acompañarla hasta la puerta de su hogar. Un silencio atípico se formo en ambos.

- Gracias por traerme- dijo mientras sus manos se movían un poco ansiosas.

Albert solo la miro en silencio y sin dejarla reaccionar descendió suavemente hasta rosar sus labios gentilmente. Candy se sorprendió por la acción, pero no se movió en lo más mínimo. Al notar esto, el hombre tomo su cintura y movió sus labios hasta besarla de una manera tierna, la cual fue correspondida.

**Continuará…**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... espero les agrade tanto como a mi..."**_

**Kary Grandchester : hola, bienvenida y gracias por tus palabras... si es algo diferente a ver que pasa con ellos porque ni yo misma se... jejeje**

**cotapece: si Albert estannnnnn buenasoooooooooo... perdon es tan bueno jijijiji**

**Sakura93 :bueno eso de ayudarla tan desinteresadamente lo pongo en duda... él tiene un interes en particular**

Gracias a las que leen sin dejar review

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Los Labios del Pecado**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o**

**Capítulo IV**

Se encontraba concentrado en unos papeles cuando Eliza entro escandalosamente a su despacho cortando su concentración. Aquello era algo que sin lugar a dudas odiaba en lo más profundo de su alma y más si venía de parte de aquella mujer.

- Buenos días, mi amor- se acerco y lo beso ignorando el reproche en su mirada de zafiro- Estaba aburrida y decidí venir a verte.

Aquella frase termino de molestar al hombre. Eliza era la mujer más malcriada y caprichosa, que jamás conoció los límites ni las privaciones gracias a la clase social donde nació, acostumbrada cual reina imperial a que todos sus sirvientes la conformaran y no miraran más arriba que sus narices.

Alejándose de él dio una vuelta por todo su despacho, como si se tratara de una pasarela en la cual lucirse. Inspecciono cada una de las esquinas, hasta que sus ojos se deslizaron en el cuatro que ocupaba el espacio más privilegiado del elegante lugar.

- Ese cuadro jamás me gusto- declaro cambiando su semblante a uno de molestia.

Eso era verdad, siempre lo había molestado para que lo quitara de ese lugar sin embargo Terry no aceptaba opiniones con respecto a sus lugares privados y más aun siendo ese cuadro lo que era para él. En esos momentos, era el único objeto que le recordaba a Candy, ya que se había deshecho del resto pero con aquel cuadro no tenía el valor ya que lo adoraba.

No obstante, lo que Terry desconocía era que su mejor amigo y su prometida habían peleado la tarde anterior y Anthony con el afán de humillarla le había revelado la verdad escondida del cuatro.

- Deberías quitarlo- opino mirándolo- Es inapropiado que en una oficina con tanta clase y elegancia haya un cuadro tan vulgar y de tan mal gusto.

Sin darse cuenta, Eliza había comenzado el principio del fin. La paciencia de Terry exploto cual volcán enfurecido.

- Me importa poco y nada tu opinión- sentencio con voz ronca y molesta- No te la pedí y tampoco lo haría.

- ¿No quieres sacarlo porque es de ella, verdad?- cuestionó furiosa.

El hombre se levanto de su asiento y acorto la distancia que había entre ambos, dejándola al mínimo. Esto asusto un poco a la joven y la hizo retroceder unos pasos.

- Haz colmado mi paciencia- afirmo- No eres más que una niña caprichosa y frívola que solo piensa en ella y cree que conseguirá todo solo porque tienen un buen cuerpo. ¿Pues sabes qué? Me harte de ti y no deseo verte más.

- ¿Cómo te atreves?- chilló ofendida.

Terry regreso a su escritorio, tomo aire para tranquilizarse y no ser él el que la sacara a rastras.

- Vete ahora o llamo a seguridad- sentenció tomando asiento nuevamente.

La joven abrió los ojos sorprendida. Aquello significaba el fin de todo, lo sabía perfectamente. Analizo por unos segundos su rostro y decidió irse ya que sabía que cumpliría su palabra y le daba la oportunidad de irse sola solo porque era un caballero. Con su orgullo que era lo último que le quedaba, se fue sin mirar atrás.

Terry se recostó contra su sillón. Solo había continuado al lado de Eliza para no pensar en Candy, aunque le costara mucho admitirlo.

. Back

_Llamaron a la puerta suavemente. Levanto una ceja mirando en aquella dirección ya que no esperaba a nadie y su secretaria ya había partido dado que era tarde. Se acomodo en el respaldo de su sillón y dio permiso para entrar. Tímidamente, Candy se asomo entrando a la oficina y avanzo hasta el escritorio llevando una bolsa en su mano derecha._

_- Candy- dijo mientras se paraba- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?_

_Era muy raro que la rubia lo visitara en la empresa, ya que sabía que al castaño no le gustaba que le molestaran en su trabajo. Aunque en su opinión, Candy jamás seria una molestia ya que nunca le hacía planteos de ningún tipo en comparación con sus otras amantes._

_- No deseo molestarte- recalco simplemente- Solo vine a devolverte la tarjeta de crédito que me diste para comprar el vestido para la cena de mañana._

_Terry sonrió complacido. Aquello era otra de las cosas que admiraba de la joven, que no le gustaba gastar su dinero. Pero aquella vez, el empresario había insistido alegando que era una reunión importante para la empresa y debía lucir más que magnifica._

_- No era necesario que me devolvieses hoy mismo- teniendo en cuenta que se la había dado esa misma mañana._

_- ¿Para que la quiero tener más tiempo, si ya compre lo que querías?- pregunto extrañada._

_Sonriendo aun más, le dijo que lo aguardara unos instantes ya que deseaba que fueran juntos a cenar a su casa. Se encontraba tensionado y además de su amante, consideraba a Candy la única mujer que era capaz de brindarle un ambiente tranquilo y cómodo en su compañía._

_Termino de organizar los papeles que descansaban en su amplia mesada y observo a la rubia que miraba con el ceño fruncido en dirección al último cuadro que le había comprando a Niel. Al percatarse de su mirada, Candy se volteo completamente sin poder ocultar su molestia._

_- ¿Te gusta?- consulto divertido Terry- En cuanto lo vi, supe que debía comprarlo. El mejor trabajo de Niel sin dudas._

_La rubia no respondió nada, simplemente se cruzo de brazos con expresión seria. El empresario sabía que le había solicitado a Niel no revelar su identidad a él en ese cuadro._

_- No me parece adecuado para la oficina de un empresario serio- explico mirando nuevamente el cuadro, en un intento de saber si conocía el secreto._

_- No estoy de acuerdo contigo esta vez- respondió simplemente- La modelo es exquisita. Tengo que preguntarle a Niel quien es, para conocerla._

_Candy no dijo nada más. Terry bordeó su escritorio, pasó su brazo por la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. En silencio, ambos partieron de la oficina._

Fin Flash Back

* * *

Luego de aquel beso, Candy se mostraba esquiva con Albert. Se sentía confundida ya que aun amaba a Terry pero aun así, el beso le había agradado mucho. Sabía que Albert era un excelente hombre, que se caracterizaba por tener parejas serias.

Observaba las reservas de esa noche y escuchando la suave música clásica que reinaba en el ambiente. Sintió que la puerta se abría y vio entrar a su jefe tan elegante como siempre. Ambos se miraron por unos segundos pero fue ella quien corto bruscamente el contacto visual. Albert suspiro inaudible y siguió su camino hacia la cocina. El joven era tan detallista que no podía dejar de supervisar todo siempre, noche tras noche.

Decidió concentrarse en lo que le correspondía. Levanto la vista para ver entrar al hombre por el cual Miena cambiaba su forma de ser a uno más nervioso y tímido. Su compañera apareció velozmente, colocando una mano en su hombro para que le diese lugar frente al libro.

- Buenas noches, señor McGregor- lo saludo con una agradable sonrisa- Por favor, sígame.

El hombre hizo un leve gesto con la mirada y siguió a la joven hacia su mesa mientras sus socios caminaban por detrás de él. Sonrió y continuó con sus pendientes ya que otra pareja entraba en el local. Cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir a Niel acompañado por su nuevo y flamante novio.

- _¡La mia musa!_- exclamo feliz en italiano al descubrirla- ¡Que agradable sorpresa verte de nuevo!

Tan extrovertido como siempre la obligo a abandonar su atril para abrazarla con todo el cariño que le profesaba. Le presento a su acompañante quien los observaba en silencio.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- consulto tomando aun sus manos entre las suyas.

- Es mi nuevo trabajo- respondió simplemente encogiéndose de hombros.

Niel tomo aire como si tratara de controlar su molestia y así no liberar un desafortunado comentario sobre su amigo de la infancia. El conocía la historia desde el principio y al igual que Anthony, hizo todo lo posible para que Terry abriera los ojos.

- Siempre supe que era un idiota, pero solo ahora comprendo las dimensiones…- suspiro acariciando una de sus mejillas.

Candy le explico que esto era ahora su nueva vida y que se sentía feliz tal y como estaba, nunca le importo el lujo y las extravagancias. También le suplico que no le dijese nada a Terry de su paradero. Esto último molesto un poco al joven pero le aseguro que respetaría su decisión al respecto.

- ¿Cuándo volverás a posar para mí?- cambio de tema repentinamente- Siempre ame la forma tan perfecta de tu cuerpo.

- Y… no lo sé…- no sabía cómo explicarle que dentro de algunos meses su cuerpo "perfecto" se trasformaría en uno mucho más grande y voluminoso debido a que un nuevo ser estaba en camino.

En ese momento, Albert se acerco a ver qué era lo que ocurría. Cuando descubrió a Niel su semblante cambio a uno de tranquilidad y saludo al reconocido artista muy amablemente.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- consulto observando a Candy.

- Para nada- río animado el joven- Solo que hacia un buen tiempo que no me reencontraba con mi mejor modelo.

Miro a Candy quien agacho la mirada hasta el suelo y su rostro se sonrojo notablemente. Siempre reaccionaba de la misma manera cuando su amigo sacaba a colación orgulloso sobre su efímera ayuda.

- Niel, por favor…- suplico aun con la mirada gacha.

- Siempre tan humilde- suspiro dramáticamente- Bueno, creo que tanta plática despertó mi apetito.

Albert se ofreció a acompañar a ambos hombres hasta su mesa pero lo que más deseaba era hacerle mil preguntas al artista. ¿Cuándo Candy había modelado para él? ¿Cómo una persona tan reconocida y adinerada conocía a una muchacha de modesta condición? ¿A caso Candy ocultaba algo en su pasado? Su forma de tratar a los clientes, con elegancia y gracia, siempre llamo su atención pero pensó que su tía o alguien la había instruido. Sin embargo, ahora todos esos detalles que antes paso por alto cobraban un valor significante.

* * *

El lugar se encontraba repleto de personas de alto nivel social. Aquella noche se encontraba acompañado por su nueva _amiga_, Susana. Había conocido a la joven inglesa en uno de sus viajes de negocio y le había atraído su forma de ser sumisa y silenciosa. Según el insoportable de Anthony, Susana le atraía por su parecido con su antigua amante. Y aunque no lo quería admitir, la evidencia era sustancial. De cabello rubio contrastando con su piel marfil, un cuerpo un poco menos voluminoso pero igual de sensual. Los ojos eran la única diferencia. Ella los tenía de azul frío como el hielo, mientras que los de Candy eran verdes como esmeraldas.

Cuando se cruzo con Eliza, la pelirroja no pudo ocultar su evidente molestia. Ciertamente la había remplazado con rapidez pero lo que el castaño desconocía era que lo que más le molestaba a la pelirroja era este parecido con su antigua e invencible rival.

Caminaron hasta quedar ubicados cerca de la esplendida banda que interpretaba perfectamente "Las cuatro estaciones" de Vivaldi. Sin duda, la debilidad del anfitrión, su tío Charlie.

A los pocos minutos logro localizarlo y ambos se reunieron felices a reencontrarse. Luego de criar a Terry y que este comenzara a manejar la empresa que le pertenecía por herencia, había retomado la apasionante vida de trotamundos viviendo un mes en cada capital de mundo. Desde la más rica, hasta la más pobre. Le gustaba el contacto con la gente, aprender sus costumbres y trato. El fue el que le enseño a Terry a hablar cinco idiomas diversos.

- ¿Cómo estas muchacho?- consulto eufórico.

El hombre de sesenta y siete años llevaba el cabello corto, adornado por numerosas canas plateadas que daban un efecto muy sofisticado. El rostro con las arrugas de excreción que daban cuenta de la vasta experiencia en la vida que tenía. Sus ojos verde esmeralda siempre con una chispa de complicidad para él. Sin duda, tío y sobrino eran asombrosamente parecidos.

- Muy bien, tío- sonrió mostrando una autentica sonrisa. Cosa muy rara en él y era porque adoraba a su tío como a nadie más.

El hombre miro a su acompañante con ojo crítico y Terry descubrió el reproche bailando en sus ojos transparentes. Porque, al igual que toda la gente más cercana a él, deseaba que fuese otra su compañera.

- Buenas noches, señorita- saludo por fin a la joven- Me recuerda mucho a una hermosa dama que conocí hace unos años.

Susana agradeció encantada, pero no entendía que aquella referencia era en realidad para Terry quien no tardo en entender la indirecta.

* * *

Candy salió del baño secando su rizado cabello dorado con una toalla blanca. Se paro frente al espejo de cuerpo completo, solo llevaba puesto un conjunto de ropa interior blanca. Detuvo su tarea y observo detenidamente su vientre. Pronto cumpliría cuatro meses y su panza comenzaba a notarse. Cerró los ojos y frotando en círculos su vientre no pudo evitar pensar en el hombre a quien amaba tan intensamente como antes, o incluso más. Lo extrañaba. Extrañaba su pasión cuando la tomaba entre las sabanas o su cálido tacto una vez que el fuego de ambos era consumado.

Sintió que llamaban a la puerta, lo que logro sacarla de sus pensamientos. Se coloco un vestido suelto que se encontraba en su ropero y salió de su habitación rumbo a la sala de estar.

Abrió la puerta y encontró a Annie quien traía unas bolsas con varios ingredientes.

- ¡Sorpresa!- le sonrió- Estaba sola en mi departamento y decidí venir a verte, traer algo para que comamos. ¿No interrumpo nada, verdad?

- Claro que no- sonrió. Agradecía la aparición de su amiga como una distracción a sus continuas torturas. Debía despejarse un poco, pensar en cosas no tan dolorosas.

Ambas caminaron hacia la cocina y se pusieron manos a la obra mientras charlaban de lo más entretenida de trivialidades.

.

Una vez terminada la comida, acomodaron la vajilla en la mesa del comedor y se dispusieron a comer. Candy había notado que los ojos de Annie estaban un poco hinchados, como si hubiese estado llorando previamente a su llegada.

- Annie, no quiero que lo tomes a mal… no deseo inmiscuirme en tus asuntos… pero…- estaba nerviosa y no sabía cómo continuar- ¿Por qué estabas llorando?

- Mi novio…- respondió con un hilo de voz, ocultando sus ojos tras su flequillo- El… me ha dejado.

-Lo lamento- dijo apresuradamente, arrepintiéndose de preguntar ya que no había ayudado en nada.

- ¿A ti te paso lo mismo?- consulto mirándola nuevamente- ¿…Eso paso con el padre de tu bebé?

Candy negó bajando la mirada hacia las manos en su regazo. Lentamente las subió hasta su vientre y respirando hondo tomo fuerzas para responder.

- No me amaba, así que decidí apartarme de él- respondió finalmente.

- ¿Nunca te busco? – Pregunto sorprendida, pero luego otra pregunta sobrevoló por su cabeza- ¿El sabe que estas embarazada?

La rubia corrió la mirada inmediatamente. Sabía que no estaba bien que no le informara a Terry su condición, pero tampoco quería que tratara de llevarla a su lado solo por ser la madre de su primer hijo. Ya bastante había sido usada en el pasado como para ser considerada por él como una incubadora humana. Rearmaría su vida, tendría a su hijo y recién le informaría a Terry del hecho.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban en un amplio despacho iluminado tenuemente por la lámpara que descansaba en el imponente escritorio de madera. Charlie se sentó en el sillón detrás de este dejando el vaso de whisky frente suyo.

- Si hay algo que jamás he logrado hacer, es que dejes el pasado atrás y encuentres a la mujer que sea capaz de hacerte feliz. No permitas que fantasmas ajenos te impidan construir una vida.

- ¿Fantasmas ajenos? ¿Mi propia madre es un fantasma ajeno?- exclamo molesto Terry- ¡Por culpa de esa mujer tuvimos el accidente! 

Charlie suspiro. Cada año que pasaba, Terry se cerraba más en odiar a su difunta madre y con ello provocaba que odiase al resto de las mujeres. En ese accidente automovilístico perdieron la vida ella y su padre que era el menor de los hermanos Grandchester, mientras que Terry había sobrevivido de milagro solo con una quebradura en la pierna izquierda.

- Pero cuando el matrimonio comenzó, ambos se amaban locamente- continuó el hombre mayor- Siempre supe de que se enamoró Richard en cuanto vio a Eleanor en la universidad. Era una mujer sumamente hermosa, que llamaba la atención al lugar que fuese.

Harto de dar vueltas como león enjaulado, Terry se sentó en uno de los sillones frente a su tío. Su cuerpo se notaba por demás tenso y en sus puños cerrados se marcaban sus nudillos casi blancos.

- Su belleza no justifica sus infidelidades- escupió con la voz estrangulada y el seño fruncido.

- Eso es verdad- acepto Charlie- Pero tu padre también cometió errores en aquella relación. No de la misma manera, pero con más profundidad. Eleanor jamás le perdono su ausencia cuando perdió a su segundo bebé.

En este punto de la conversación, Terry siempre intentaba escapar de aquel lugar. Empecinado en culpar solamente a su madre por el hecho de haberlos perdido a los seis años.

- Tú no lo recuerdas, pero sobreviviste gracias a que tu madre te protegió con su cuerpo en el impacto- soltó algo que jamás le había contado antes- Infiel y todo, tú eras la luz de sus ojos azul verdosos como los tuyos. 

En este punto sentía como lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos, luchando por salir mientras él las contenía. Se paro dispuesto a irse. Pero cuando tenía el pomo de la puerta en la mano la voz de su tío lo detuvo.

- No apartes de tu vida a la mujer que amas solo por miedo a que ella sea como tu madre- aseguro con la voz firme y dura, como cuando estaba molesto por algún mal proceder- Aunque te busques la mujer de juguete más parecida a ella, nunca te sentirás completo si no es a su lado.

Sin aguantar más abandonó el lugar, dejando a su tío solo mientras se tapaba los ojos con una mano en señal casi de rendición.

* * *

Candy caminaba por el parque aquella tarde, para mejorar la circulación de sus piernas como le aconsejo la ginecóloga en su última consulta. Cuando por fin escogió un árbol donde sentarse a leer su libro favorito se dirigió hacia él. Las hojas se movían suavemente a causa del viento.

Recorrió las páginas del libro con suavidad. Lo conocía de memoria dada la gran cantidad de veces que lo había leído. Abrió en su parte favorita de "Juego Nocturno" de Sherrylin Kenyon y suspiro ante su imaginación personal de Vane.

- Que envidia que me das Bride- suspiro sonriendo.

Se concentro en la lectura apacible y dejo que los minutos corrieran sin prestarles atención, mientras frotaba su vientre en un suave compás.

- ¿Señorita White?- consulto al lado suyo.

En cuanto levanto la mirada, se sorprendió ante la persona que hacía más de dos años que no tenía el gusto de ver.

- ¡Señor Grandchester!- sonrió entusiasmada ante el hombre mayor que era acompañado por un guardaespaldas no muy lejos de él- Que agradable sorpresa es encontrarse con usted.

- Veo que han pasado cosas nuevas en tu vida.

En ese momento la joven se percato que el observaba su vientre de ya cinco meses y medio. Se sonrojo un poco y su corazón se acelero. ¿Le comentaría esto a Terry su tío?

El hombre le estiro la mano en símbolo de ayuda y ella se puso de pie con un poco de dificultad. Era mucho más complicado levantarse que sentarse en el suelo.

- ¿Me permitirías que te invite un té?- consulto sonriente.

- Por supuesto.

.

Ambos caminaron hacia uno de los bares que había en medio del parque mientras conversaban de trivialidades como el clima. Una vez que ocuparon una mesa, Charlie decidió retomar el tema más evidente.

- Supongo que no querrás que le diga a mi sobrino sobre tu embarazo- sus arrugas se acentuaron mas con la gran sonrisa que hizo- No te preocupes. Solo me da lástima que ese imbécil no apreciara el bello diamante que tengo en frente.

- Es verdad. Preferiría que por hora no lo supiese ya que no sería algo muy cómodo- respondió bajando la mirada, odiaba mentir- Con respecto a la ultimo, Terry no desea a ninguna mujer cerca suyo.

Charlie se rió levemente. Sabía que Candy conocía bien a su sobrino ya que era la única que estuvo a su lado sin interesarle su fortuna o títulos sociales. A simple vista se distinguía que era una joven de buen corazón. Nada más que él se negaba a ver a sus acompañantes analíticamente. Para Terry, era de paso… solo para reconfortar necesidades biológicas básicas.

- Necesita superar el pasado- sentencio dando un sorbo a su taza de té.

Aunque se moría de curiosidad de preguntar en qué consistía ese pasado, se detuvo. Saber eso no le haría bien, ya que comenzaría nuevamente a pensar en el empresario y ya bastante lo hacía, lastimándose.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra de salud?- consulto luego de unos segundos en silencio, tratando de no parecer nerviosa.

El anciano se percato del cambio brusco de conversación y de lo nerviosa que se encontraba la futura madre. Era evidente que aun luchaba contra la separación con su nieto. Regalándole una sonrisa como respuesta silenciosa, acepto cambiar de tema. No deseaba que se fuese sin antes saber todo de su vida actual.

Candy agradecida escucho al hombre mayor dejando que la llevase por su vida tranquila, y así olvidar de lo que habían estado conversando anteriormente.

* * *

Recorrió la librería buscando algo nuevo para leer en sus tardes libres. No encontraba nada interesante lo que la entristecía un poco. Después de la charla con el tío de Terry, no podía dejar de pensar en que tenía que seguir adelante. Costase lo que costase.

- ¡Candy!

Al darse vuelta descubrió que era Annie quien la llamaba sonriente. Se veía un poco más animada, aunque le costaba rehacer su vida a causa del miedo de ser nuevamente abandonada.

- Hola Annie- le sonrió- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Vine a comprar el último libro de mi chef favorito- explico emocionada abrazando aun más el libro contra su pecho- Es mitad Escocés, mitad Estadounidense. Sus recetas son las más originales y deliciosas que experimente recrear. Soy muy afortunada ya que es el último que quedaba.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- consulto sonriendo- Si es tan bueno, puede que hasta yo logre no quemar el agua.

Ambas rieron por la broma de la rubia. No era que Candy no supiese cocinar, pero ciertamente no se desempeñaba de la misma manera en que lo hacia su amiga.

- Archivald Cornwell- respondió sonriendo a más no poder- Mira lo guapo que es.

Riendo un poco, Candy tomo el libro donde el joven y apuesto chef sonreía de una manera muy galante mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y frente a él se encontraba una mesa repleta de platos que tenían un aspecto envidiables.

- Disculpen…- sintieron la voz de un hombre detrás de ellas.

Ambas jóvenes lo observaron detenidamente debido a su aspecto. El sujeto llevaba gafas de sol, el cabello despeinado, una barba de por lo menos dos días, unos jeans rotos en las rodillas, una remera blanca entallada y una campera de cuero negra. En resumen, toda la apariencia de un renegado.

- No pude evitar escucharlas pero ¿Ese es el último libro del Chef Cornwell?- consulto con una sonrisa amable.

- Así es, y es mío- le advirtió Annie con una mirada fría. No estaba dispuesta a dárselo a nadie.

El joven se rió ante la actitud desafiante de la hermosa joven de cabello azabache, mientras la rubia observaba sorprendida a su amiga por aquel infantil tono en su respuesta.

- No deseo quitárselo- le aseguro frotando su cuello con la mano izquierda- Solo quería saber si era el ultimo.

Al observar detenidamente la mano izquierda de ese hombre, descubrió un tatuaje que juraba había visto hacia unos segundos. Miro nuevamente la portada del libro por el cual Annie estaba disputando y descubrió que el misterioso joven tenía el mismo, en exactamente el mismo lugar.

- Usted es Cornwell- dijo sorprendida la rubia.

- ¿Qué?- pregunto extrañada la pelinegra y miro fijamente al sujeto quien se había quedado repentinamente rígido.

De un movimiento veloz, Annie logro quitarle las gafas para llevarse la sorpresa más grande de toda su vida.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- aseguro con un hilo de voz.

El joven le quito sus gafas apresurado para que no lo descubriera nadie más. Candy rió ante esto y como el prestigioso Chef había creado dos apariencias: La sumamente pulida y perfecta, con el cabello peinado hacia atrás y sin barba como Chef, y la de un rebelde sin causa descuidado con su apariencia para que la fama no le impidiera circular libremente.

- ¿Puedes firmármelo?- consulto Annie muy bajito para que solo él y Candy la escuchasen- Perdón, por tratarte tan mal pero pensé que…

- No te preocupes- le corto sonriendo mientras tomaba el libro y lo firmaba.

Cuando termino, lo cerró y se lo entrego sonriéndole. Le dijo que había sido un gusto conocerlas pero debía irse a hacer otras cosas. Las jóvenes lo vieron alejarse de manera despreocupada.

- ¿Qué dedicatoria te puso?- consulto Candy sacándola del transe.

Annie abrió el libro para leer lo que decía pero se quedo muda, en tanto un sonrojo invadió sus mejillas. Impaciente como era, la rubia le quito el libro y leyó la preciosa letra que decía:_ "Para mi misteriosa seguidora, espero me llames. Archie_" y terminaba con el número de su celular.

- ¿Lo llamaras?- se rió ya que Annie seguía sin reaccionar.

- No lo sé…- admitió mordiendo su labio, confundida.

- En mi humilde opinión, yo si lo haría- le sonrío y comenzó a caminar hacia la caja registradora. Suspirando, Annie decidió seguirla para así comprar su nuevo tesoro.

Una vez que ambas se despidieron en la puerta del local, Candy decidió caminar hacia su casa que no quedaba muy lejos de allí. El sol aquella mañana era muy agradable y la ponía de buen humor. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar se percato que Albert se encontraba en la puerta, esperando pacientemente. En cuanto la descubrió, le regalo una agradable sonrisa.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- consulto Candy extrañada.

- Solo viene a verte- se encogió de hombros- ¿Acaso estas mal? ¿Te soy una molestia?

- Por supuesto que no- se apresuro a contestar- Es solo que pensé que algo había ocurrido.

Sonriendo, Albert la dejo pasar primero y ambos entraron al pequeño pero acogedor hogar. Inmediatamente Candy le invito a que almorzaran juntos y el joven acepto solo si le permitía que la ayudase. En la cocina mientras cocinaban, el rubio le pregunto cómo iba el embarazo y todo lo relacionado a él. Contenta le comento que lo último que había hablado con su médico era que todo iba de maravillas.

El resto de la tarde paso en una agradable charla. Candy se sentía verdaderamente conforme con el joven quien le hacía olvidar buena parte de sus problemas y hasta la hacía sentir muy querida.

- Candy- la llamo serio y respirando hondo cuando se hizo un silencio.

- Dime- dijo tranquila.

- Se que es muy precipitado- suspiro nervioso- pero me gustas mucho y me gustaría que me dieses una oportunidad de cuidar de ti y del bebé.

Su garganta enmudeció repentinamente y sus labios se abrían y cerraban en un intento nulo de formar alguna vocal o palabra. Sabía que Albert era una excelente persona para darse una oportunidad de volver a empezar y ya estaba cansada de soportar todo absolutamente sola.

Pensó unos segundos en Terry. El nunca más la había buscado y seguramente estaba por casarse con Eliza, quien era una joven de clase y categoría. Aunque aun casado, Candy dudaba de la fidelidad del castaño. Miro fijamente los profundos ojos azul cielo de Albert que le suplicaban una respuesta a su agonía.

- Creo… que no sería malo intentar- respondió finalmente con una débil sonrisa.

Sonriendo a más no poder, Albert tomo su rostro entre sus cálidas manos y la beso con ternura y suavidad. Tratando de trasmitirle las sensaciones que sentía solo con estar a su lado.

* * *

**_3 meses después_**

Candy observo su vientre de ya ocho meses con felicidad. Sin dudas, el embarazo era una de las mejores experiencias que una mujer podía experimentar: El incomparable vinculo madre/hijo. Se acomodo bien la ropa del trabajo para estar perfecta y salió del vestidor para dirigirse hacia su atril. Aunque Albert ya no deseaba que siguiera trabajando, Candy se aburría demasiado encerrada en la casa, por lo que habían llegado a un acuerdo con su novio de no trabajar demasiado e informarle si se encontraba cansada.

El teléfono sonó y con suavidad atendió el llamado. Un hombre quería cancelar su reserva, por lo cual la rubia busco su apellido en la lista y lo tacho. Despidiéndose, colgó para cerciorarse cuál era la mesa que quedaba libre e informarle a Miena por si venia algún cliente importante sin reserva.

- Disculpe señorita- la llamo distraído un hombre- Tengo reserva a nombre de Grandchester.

Atónita, Candy levanto su mirada para encontrarse con unos profundos ojos azul verdoso.

**Continuará…**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... espero les agrade tanto como a mi..."**_

**cotapece: yo creo que si ella sabe que le conviene el dulce digo Albert...**

**Sakura93 : creo que nuestro castaño es muyyyyyyyy despístado...**

Gracias a las que leen sin dejar review

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Los Labios del Pecado**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**I parte Capitulo V**

Candy se encontraba paralizada observando a Terry junto a su pareja. Respiro hondo y fingiendo calma, les sonrió a ambos como si fuesen cualquier otras personas desconocidas y busco la reservación en el libro. Era la última de la lista, por ello no se percato antes de tiempo.

- Los guiare a su mesa- les informo saliendo del atril para caminar hacia el sector más privado y lujoso del lugar.

Terry la seguía solo unos pasos por detrás. No salía de su asombro al ver a Candy con aquel enorme vientre abultado. No podía creer que _su_ pequeña estaba embarazada en tan poco tiempo y de algún hombre cualquiera. Sintió la rabia acumularse en su cuerpo corriendo por sus torrentes sanguíneos a una velocidad excesiva.

- Esta es su mesa, señores- anunció al lado de la mesa más cara de todo el local- Un mozo los atenderá en un instante. Si me disculpan.

Se inclino levemente y se fue a paso veloz, necesitaba estar lo más lejos de la mirada de Terry. Busco por todos lados a su pareja pero no lo veía por ningún lado, así que detuvo a Rose quien volvía de traer un pedido.

- ¿Has visto a Albert?- consulto tratando de esconder su nerviosismo, pero su respiración estaba un poco alterada.

- ¿Sucede algo?- repregunto preocupada.

- No, no- negó tratando de tranquilizarla y sonrió para ello- Solo necesito consultarle unas cosas.

- Por lo que escuché, se fue unos segundos pero volvería en unos minutos- le comento.

Candy le agradeció y se fue hacia la cocina. Ster y Annie se encontraban realmente ocupados supervisando a los cocineros y preparando los platos más elaborados y complicados del menú. No era conveniente molestarlos. Camino al refrigerador y sacó un agua mineral, para luego dirigirse hacia la parte posterior del local.

Una vez sola, respiro profundamente mientras sentía unas profundas ganas de llorar ¿Por qué tenía que volver a verlo? ¿Qué ganaba el destino enfrentándolos una vez más? Y no podía negar que le dolía mucho ver que su nueva amante era una versión mejorada de ella misma.

- Ha sido una sorpresa encontrarte aquí- aseguró desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- lo interrogo nerviosa.

Terry se alejo de la puerta y camino hasta quedar frente a ella quien no apartaba la mirada, vigilando todos sus movimientos de manera alerta.

- Solo quería hablar un poco contigo- le explico con las manos en los bolsillos, para así tratar de frenar el deseo de tocarla- Felicitarte por tu sorpresivo embarazo. No has perdido tiempo en cumplir tus metas.

Candy no respondió nada, ya que se sentía sobrecogida por su mirada y su voz. Tenía mucho temor de quebrarse en ese preciso instante, rebelando toda la verdad. Necesitaba a Albert a su lado para no caer.

Terry la estudio con detenimiento. La rubia se veía demasiado dulce con aquel vestido negro corte princesa, que le sentaba de maravilla. Su cabello seguía igual de largo, suelto y ondulado.

- Siempre dije que eras una mujer preciosa- continuó hablando al evaluar su silencio- Pero el embarazo ciertamente a aumentado tu belleza. Tienes el tierno semblante de una madre y aun así, eres exquisita y excitante.

Continuó en silencio y el rostro de Terry perdió un poco de la calma que aparentaba. En el dominio más interno del joven empresario, todo era una nebulosa de dolor, confusión, deshonor y un millar de otras sensaciones que no sabía interpretar. Por primera vez en su vida no sabía cómo proceder, exactamente en el momento más decisivo.

- Candy.

La puerta que daba a la cocina se abrió mostrando a un preocupado Albert. Pero en cuanto se dio cuenta de la presencia de Terry y el ambiente tenso alrededor de ambos, su semblante cambio a serio pero mostrando estar relajado. Camino hacia Candy y paso su brazo por sus hombros.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Terry? A pasado mucho tiempo desde que no te veía- lo saludo Albert con una sonrisa- ¿Qué haces en la parte de atrás de mi restaurant con mi novia y sin probar lo mejor de mi menú?

- Solo vine a saludar a Candy- le explico escondiendo sus puños apretados en los bolsillos del pantalón- He dejado sola a mi pareja y eso no es muy cortes. Pero quiero que me digas que día tienes libre así charlemos de negocios.

Albert le prometió que le avisaría sin falta y el joven Grandchester se retiro, pero antes se despidió de Candy con una profunda mirada. Una vez el castaño cruzo el umbral, Candy le solicito a su pareja que la llevase a su hogar ya que se sentía exhausta.

- ¿De dónde conoces a Terrence Grandchester?- consulto sin poder aguantarse.

- Por un amigo en común- mintió, ya que aun no podía contarle la verdad- ¿Y tú?

- De la universidad- respondió simplemente sin mirarla. Sin agregar nada mas, la escolto por el restaurante directo a la salida donde se encontraba su elegante automóvil. Le abrió la puerta, luego subió y partieron en silencio.

* * *

Susana abrió las puertas de la biblioteca donde Terry trabajaba. La noche anterior se había mostrado muy extraño después de ir al restaurante más elegante de la ciudad, actitud que no le gustaba para nada.

- ¿Terry?- lo llamo.

El empresario se encontraba sentado en su cómodo sillón, se notaba que no había dormido en toda la noche. Termino lo poco de whisky que quedaba en su vaso y observo a la rubia.

- ¿Qué quieres?- consulto de mala manera.

- Vine a verte y preguntarte que te ocurre- respondió seria, acercándose un poco más al escritorio- Fui a tu oficina primero y me informaron que no habías ido, siendo que tenías muchas reuniones programadas.

- No es algo de lo que te incumba- le informo de manera seria y tosca- Lo que haga o deje de hacer, es solo asunto mío. Compréndelo bien.

La rubia lo observo unos segundos, tan fría como acostumbraba y sin decir nada dio media vuelta y se fue. Quería a Terry para ella, pero sabía que no debía molestarlo para cumplir sus objetivos.

Molesto, miro hacia la ventana por donde entraba la luz que iluminaba el lugar. No podía sacarse de la cabeza a Candy, embarazada y en los brazos de Albert Andry. ¿Podía hacer algo él? Y aunque pudiese o no, ¿Estaba seguro en hacerlo? Candy no le permitiría jugar nuevamente si no era de manera seria, tanto como Andry daría resistencia.

* * *

Desde aquel espontáneo encuentro Candy se encontraba intranquila. Sabía que Terry no dejaría pasar por alto el tema de su embarazo, más aun después de enterarse que su pareja y su ex amante compartían una fogosa enemistad de algunos años de añejamiento. Eso solo empeoraba el momento de responder la pregunta que más deseaba saber Albert: quién era el padre del hijo que esperaba.

Suspiro fuertemente mientras terminaba de peinar su rizado cabello. Hacía ya tres días que se encontraba encerrada y deseaba ver a tu familia, por lo cual se decidió a salir de una vez. Se coloco un vestido que llegaba hasta los tobillos de color verde esmeralda oscuro y unas sandalias sin taco de color negro, junto con su cartera del mismo color.

La visita transcurrió en paz. Jimmy le relato todas las cosas maravillosas que le había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, incluido que ahora se encontraba de novio con una compañera. Sonrió feliz al apreciar que su hermano tomaba en serio su futuro y estudiaba con dedicación para ser alguien en la vida, y de esa manera devolverle el favor por el sacrificio de su hermana mayor. Su tía María también se encontraba bien, aunque con un leve resfriado que no le permitió pasar mucho tiempo juntos, ya que Candy debía cuidar mucho su salud.

La tarde era realmente agradable y deseaba aprovechar para caminar un poco, por ello regreso a pie en vez de tomar un taxi como le había aconsejado Albert. Observo algunas tiendas con ropa para niños y sonrió acariciando su vientre en forma circular.

Siguió con su caminata, deteniéndose en una cafetería para tomar un jugo de naranja ya que estaba antojada. No tardaron en tomar su pedido y sonriente espero, sin embargo su mente se perdió en los recuerdos.

. Back

_Ambos se encontraban en la cama matrimonial de aquel departamento. Candy simplemente recostada, siendo resguardada por las suaves sabanas de seda y Terry sentado, vestido con sus boxers y sus pantalones, colocándose sus zapatos._

_- Terry- lo llamo mirando detenidamente su amplia e irresistible espalda- ¿Qué ocurrirá si yo deseo terminar con el trato?_

_Esto provoco que el hombre cesara con su tarea, quedándose inmóvil por unos segundos para luego mirar por sobre su hombro derecho._

_- Si ya no deseas seguir con esto, te dejare el camino libre- respondió mirándola sereno al rostro. _

_- ¿No me lo impedirás, llegado el momento?_

_- Por supuesto que no- respondió con un suspiro pesado. Reflexiono unos momentos, para luego preguntar- ¿Cuál sería uno de los motivos por el cual ya no querrías seguir?_

_Candy se sorprendo ante tal pregunta y se sentó lentamente mientras sostenía las sabanas sobre su pecho desnudo. Pero al estudiar su mirada, se percato de su genuina confusión._

_- Quiero tener hijos, llegado el momento- le respondió simplemente- No me interesa lo material y lo sabes. Solo acepte para darle una buena educación a mi hermano._

_- Es verdad- acepto dándole la espalda nuevamente y retomando lo que había estado haciendo. _

. Flash Back

Luego de aquella platica, el castaño se había mostrado muy distante con ella. Suspiro ante aquel fugas recuerdo de hacía más de dos años.

- Tienes el semblante muy serio- susurro a su oído- ¿En qué estarás pensado?

Su respiración se detuvo por unos segundos que le resultaron una eternidad. Sintió como su cálido aliento se alejaba de su oreja pero su masculina mano se apoyaba en su hombro derecho, deslindando sus dedos por su piel de sus hombros hasta moverse y quedar frente a ella.

- Terry, que sorpresa- le aseguro queriendo sonar tranquila, aun cuando no lo estaba- ¿Qué haces aquí? A esta hora sueles estar en tu oficina.

- Decidí disfrutar de este esplendido día- respondió simplemente con una sonrisa que no le llegaba a los ojos mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

Candy deseaba ser amable, en un intento de no conducirse ella misma al incontrolable nerviosismo pero le resultaba sumamente difícil ya que Terry la observaba de manera detenida, profunda e intimidante. Lo peor, es que conocía esa mirada y significaba que las cosas no le cerraban del todo.

- Me sorprendió mucho descubrir que la persona a quien elegiste para formar tu nueva vida, fuese un conocido mío- confeso mirándola fijamente. Sabía a la perfección como lograr que su pequeña rubia le revelara la verdad.

- Albert me comento que se conocieron en la universidad- comento sonando tranquila.

Para su suerte, el mesero regreso con su pedido lo cual le daba la oportunidad perfecta para distraerse con su bebida y no con el erógeno hombre frente suyo. No podía negar que sentía aun la marca abrasante de sus dedos sobre su hombro.

- Es verdad. Pero no hablemos de él- insistió como si no tuviese trascendencia absoluta en el tablero de la situación- Me interesa saber que ocurrió con tu vida en estos meses.

- Estoy viviendo en un barrio realmente agradable y mi familia se encuentra muy bien- le relato y dio un sorbo a su jugo- Trabajo desde hace tiempo en el restaurante de Albert. Ahora que he hablado de mi vida, cuéntame un poco de la tuya.

Terry sonrió ante su petición y prosiguió a relatarle los cambios que había sufrido su vida, que era estrictamente en torno a sus parejas. Le comento su ruptura con Eliza y su nueva relación con la europea Susana. También le informo que estaba produciendo nuevamente la próxima exposición de Niel, que sería en París.

- Me alegro tanto por él- le aseguro sonriente- Y ¿Cómo se encuentra Anthony? ¿Ya consiguió alguien a quien querer?

- Aun opone resistencia- le sonrió.

Una vez que termino el jugo, decidió que era momento de volver a su hogar ya que si seguía cerca de Terry no sabía que podía llegar a suceder, pero presentía que sería algo trágico como en las películas.

- Terry, debo irme…- le comento mirando su reloj de pulsera y tomando su bolso- Me ha encantado poder charlar unos momentos contigo, sin embargo tengo cosas pendientes por hacer.

- Permíteme acercarte a tu hogar- le ofreció mientras ambos se levantaban de sus cómodos asientos.

- Sinceramente prefiero caminar- le explico.

- Entonces, caminemos- su sonrisa perfectamente torcida rebelaba que no iba a ceder bajo ningún concepto.

Las primeras cuadras trascurrieron en un extraño silencio pero bien sabia Candy que solo era la calma que antecedía al huracán. Entendía que para el empresario su imagen maternal era tanto llamativa como inquietante y que pronto comenzaría con las preguntas que ella no le dio tiempo de formular.

- ¿Cuántos meses tienes?- interrogo mirando su vientre.

- Ocho meses- le respondió suavemente.

El castaño continuó preguntando como llevaba el proceso y como había afectado su vida rutinaria. La futura madre le confesó que al principio había sido un poco duro pero que luego todo transcurrió en perfecta calma y tranquilidad.

- ¿Sabes el sexo?

- Quiero que sea sorpresa- le confesó sonriente, aunque nerviosa ya que quería cambiar de tema lo antes posible y sin que se percatara.

Se sorprendió cuando Terry se paro delante de ella interrumpiendo su paso y sin preguntar, coloco su mano sobre el vientre reduciendo lo más posible la distancia entre ambos cuerpos. No obstante, se sintió aun más cohibida cuando percibió la patada que daba su bebé ante el contacto paterno del hombre.

Lo miro detenidamente esperando alguna reacción y sintió un nudo en la garganta al ver su expresión de ternura. ¡Terry Grandchester estaba conmovido!

- Hermoso- susurro sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios, la más verdadera y cargada de sentimientos que jamás había presenciado la joven rubia.

Ambos se perdieron por unos instantes en sus ojos, momento en el cual Candy decidió que no podía ocultarle que el niño que esperaba también era suyo y que ella estaría dispuesta a tratar de solucionar la mejor manera de llevar la situación, por el bien de la emocionada criaturita que se movía en su cuerpo.

- ¡Candy!

El lazo que formaban sus miradas se cortó bruscamente ante la voz ronca del hombre al otro lado de la calle. Candy miro hacia su derecha para encontrar a un impaciente Albert tratando de cruzar la calle para llegar hasta ellos. Ver a su pareja le recordó porque estaba a su lado y no junto al empresario. Albert estaba comprometido a ella de una manera que Terry jamás estaría dispuesto a asumir, porque la quería sin miramientos.

Dando un paso hacia atrás dispuso una saludable distancia entre ambos que el castaño no pudo ignorar, provocando su molestia. Albert había llegado en el momento más crítico y lo sabía, lo cual lo lleno de una inmensa molestia y frustración.

Una vez frente a ella, Albert la beso en los labios de manera tierna para dejar las cosas en claro a su eterno rival. Satisfecho, se separo se los carnosos labios para dirigir su mirada grisácea a la de su adversario y nuevamente volver a Candy.

- Estaba de camino a casa- le comento sonriente- Te reconocí de inmediato y aparque el automóvil para que regresáramos juntos. No quiero que te esfuerces tanto.

Coloco una mano en su vientre y lo acaricio. Candy sintió con dolor que no era la misma reacción que había obtenido Terry. Aun así, seguiría con la decisión tomada.

- Esta bien- acepto resignada a no poder seguí caminando- Debo irme, Terry. Fue un gusto encontrarte nuevamente.

El castaño solo respondió con un gesto afirmativo, ya que Albert no le dio demasiado tiempo y guió a la rubia hacia la calle.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... espero les agrade tanto como a mi..."**_

**cotapece: el llamado de la sangre es fuerte... **

**Sakura93 : MMMM... él pudo haber se dado cuenta solito sacando las cuantas**

**passcusa: gracias... pero ni yo misma se con quien quedara...Miko aun no actualiza mmmm... el suspenso tambien me mata**

**hildywhite: Hello!Welcome, Thank you for your words will have to wait with who gets the blonde**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Los Labios del Pecado**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**II parte Capitulo V**

El camino a su hogar fue en un gélido silencio por parte del conductor. Candy comprendía perfectamente que su pareja se encontrara molesta pero sentía que había algo que no cerraba del todo.

Estaciono el automóvil frente a la casa, pero ninguno hizo el menor movimiento por salir. Suspirando, miro por primera vez a la rubia con una mirada seria.

- ¿Cuál es el tipo de relación que hay entre Terry y tú?- le pregunto sin dar vueltas en el asunto.

Comprendiendo que no podía prolongar mas parte de su gran secreto, decidió revelar lo estrictamente necesario ya que tenía miedo de la reacción del rubio.

- Salí con el tiempo atrás- le explico- Pase malos momentos a su lado y me aparte de su vida. Por favor, no deseo hablar más del tema por ahora pero te aseguro que no me interesa volver con él.

Suspirando pesadamente, Albert acepto no muy convencido ya que no le había dicho casi nada. Sin embargo, la afirmación de que no estaba interesada más en el castaño lo tranquilizo lo suficiente como para dejar pasar el tema por un tiempo. Se acercó y deposito un tierno beso en sus labios.

* * *

Nada le estaba saliendo bien. Por si fuera poco con la situación de Candy, acababa de recibir una llamada de Inglaterra donde le informaban sobre unos problemas en la empresa que poseía allí, que requería su presencia inmediata antes de que se agravara aun más. Su secretaria había logrado conseguir un viaje para el día siguiente y Susana (quien viajaba con él) se encargaba de prepara las valijas.

Llamaron a la puerta de su oficina y entro sin prólogos ni ceremonias un apresurado Niel.

- Hola amigo- lo saludo serio ya que el empresario lo había llamado muy acelerado pidiéndole que estuviera esa misma mañana en la empresa- ¿Qué es lo tan urgente que necesitas?

- Gracias por venir, Niel- respondió sinceramente- Mañana debo salir a Londres por un tiempo indeterminado ya que las cosas allí están que arde. Pero antes de irme, deseo pedirte un favor.

- El que sea- le aseguro el joven asombrado, ya que Terry raramente pedía favores.

- Quiero que te mantengas cerca de Candy.

Niel lo miro fijamente en silencio por unos minutos. Se había enterado de todo por el mismo Terry luego del encuentro en el restaurante hacia una semana. La noticia del embarazo de Candy y que se encontraba en pareja con nadie más que Albert Andry, le había sido muy sorprendente y comprendió porque del estado anímico de empresario.

- Solo quiero que la visites constantemente y me informes por cualquier eventualidad importante- suspiro mirando un punto pedido en su oficina.

- Lo haré con gusto- le afirmo con una sonrisa.

El silencio los invadió, dejando que sus miradas se comunicaran sin intermedio de palabras. Además, Niel sabía que Terry era reacio a admitir sus sentimientos en voz alta, no obstante la preocupación, necesidad y profundo alivio que le mostraron sus ojos azul verdoso mediante el discurso que le dio, le demostró al fotógrafo que Terry comenzaba de dejar de mentirse un poco.

* * *

Albert se encontraba hablando con su principal socio, su primo George sobre el proyecto de comprar un nuevo restaurante para comenzar a crecer hasta tener una buena cadena gastronómica. Ambos se encontraban en el inmueble que deseaban adquirir, analizando si aquel lugar era el indicado para el futuro proyecto.

- En mi opinión el lugar es el optimo- aseguro George- Solo necesita algunos pequeños ajustes y podremos darle ese toque de los años veinte que siempre te gusto tanto.

- ¿Estás seguro?- consulto, aunque él pensaba lo mismo ya que se había enamorado de la vista que daba uno de los grandes ventanales del local.

- Por supuesto- sonrió- Además, me he enterado que Archivald Cornwell desea establecerse aquí en Chicago y he hablado con su manager quién está analizando la propuesta que le hice.

El celular de Albert comenzó a sonar. Pensando en que era Candy, le solicito unos segundos a su primo y se alejo un poco para tener privacidad pero al ver la pantalla descubrió que el número que lo llamaba era desconocido.

- Hola- respondió con voz seria.

- ¿Albert?- consulto la suave voz femenina del otro lado de la línea- ¡Qué bueno es escucharte!

No podía creerlo. Había pensado que jamás escucharía su voz nuevamente luego de todo lo ocurrido, sin embargo en esos momentos ella se encontraba esperado una respuesta.

- Karen- fue lo único que atinó a responder.

- Me alegra que no me hayas olvidado- aseguro feliz- He llegado esta mañana a Chicago y me puse en plan de conseguir tu numero. Me costó un poco.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

- Un largo rato, ya que me quedaré a vivir aquí- rió un poco- ¿Tendrías tiempo para tomar un café con una vieja amiga?

Albert sonrió y le aseguro que por supuesto que lo tenía. Le preguntó donde debía encontrarse y la hora. Una vez finalizada la comunicación, se acerco a su primo para informarle que debía irse para encontrarse con alguien pero que luego le llamaría para terminar lo antes posible con aquel tema.

Saliendo del lugar, camino directamente a su automóvil y emprendió rumbo al lugar donde se encontraría con la joven. Veinte minutos después se encontraba en el lugar, pero no lograba localizar a su amiga por ningún lado hasta que sintió que alguien le tocaba suavemente el hombro. Al darse vuelta, la encontró sonriéndole. Se veía tan hermosa como la última vez que se habían visto, hacía ya cuatro años. Sin esperar mucho más, Karen lo abrazo por la cintura mientras el correspondía.

- Tenemos tanto de que hablar- le aseguro la joven levantando la mirada- Quiero sabes todo lo que paso aquí en el tiempo que me fui a Francia.

- Han pasado mucho- le aseguro.

- Tengo mucho tiempo para escuchar a mi mejor amigo.

* * *

Candy se encontraba decorando la habitación de su bebé, cuando escucho que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Bajó las escaleras con cuidado, camino por la sala de estar hasta llegar y al abrir se sorprendió al ver a Niel con una cámara en mano, quien tomo una fotografía de sorpresa.

- _¡Petite bionda!_- exclamo entre alegre y molesto como un niño- ¿Por qué no me contaste que estabas embarazada? ¿Por qué me privas de sacarte fotografías en tan adorable momento?

Candy no pudo más que reír por la forma tan tierna de su recriminación. Le invito a entrar inmediatamente y le pregunto si no quería que le preparase un café para poder contarle todo detalladamente.

Cuando termino de preparar el café de Niel y su té, ambos se sentaron en la sala de estar para ponerse al día de todo lo que había ocurrido en aquel tiempo sin verse.

- De acuerdo, seré piadoso- sentenció con mirada solemne- Pero en compensación, me dejaras que te fotografíe.

- ¡Eso es chantaje!- le aseguro- Además, estoy espantosamente gorda en estos momentos. No veo porque desees sacarme fotos en este estado.

- Porque tus simples ojos mortales, aunque hermosos, no logran distinguir lo hermoso y puro de tu tierno estado- explico con un cómico ademán de superioridad- Fuiste creada para mi admiración artística, acéptalo de una buena vez.

- ¿No me dejaras en paz nunca, verdad?- consulto divertida con una ceja levantada.

- Si no fuera gay, pensaría que estoy enamorado de ti- le aseguro sonriente.

Ambos rieron a carcajada limpia por el último comentario y como siempre, Candy accedió a la petición de su gran amigo.

.-.

Los días pasaban lentamente para Candy. Albert no dejaba que asistiera a trabajar, dándole permiso por maternidad, lo cual hacia que estuviese gran parte del día encerada. Pero esto cambió drásticamente ya que Niel comenzó a visitarla con regularidad, lo que agradaba de sobremanera a la rubia.

Niel la llevaba a pasear en su automóvil al parque, la invitaba a almorzar, la llevaba a su galería para que opinara sobre algunos cambios en la decoración, y sin olvidar que siempre aprovechaba para tomar fotografías de su musa.

Sabía que a Albert le molestaba un poco este acercamiento tan demandante de su amigo, pero respetaba el espacio entre ambos ya que la rubia había mejorado mucho su humor.

- Pequeña- la llamo cuando ambos se encontraban disfrutando de un helado en una cafetería - Quisiera hacerte una pregunta.

La rubia lo miro extrañada, ya que Niel no daba muchas vueltas cuando quería interrogarla en algo, por lo cual dedujo que sería un tema delicado e incomodo. Seguramente relacionado con Terry.

- Se que el bebé que esperas es de Terry- dijo por fin, seriamente- No entiendo como Grandchester no se percato de que los números no coinciden para que el bebé sea de otro hombre, porque cree que sales con Albert desde mucho antes. ¿Por qué no se lo quieres decir?

- Porque él no pertenece a mi vida- respondió sin mirarlo, molesta- Para el solo fui una prostituta. Este hijo es solo mío, no deseo que me lo arrebate.

- Pequeña…- exclamo sorprendido por su reacción- Terry jamás te quitaría…

- ¡No lo sé!- prosiguió angustiada- Después de tres años de estar a su lado, Terry sigue sorprendiéndome. Como si no le conociera en absoluto.

- Todo esto es por causa de su pasado- suspiro resignado Niel. No podía culpar a Candy por sus miedos.

- Nunca supe lo que ocurrió en su pasado- aclaro la rubia- solo sé que él no puede confiar en las mujeres. En ninguna. 

Niel tomo sus manos y las acaricio suavemente, tratando de reconfortarla. Le aseguro que no diría ni una sola palabra de lo que sabía, respetando su decisión aun cuando no le parecía la mejor de todas. Candy aceptó esto, y le explico que ella no deseaba ser egoísta, solo quería facilitarle las cosas a ambos. Terry no estaba listo para esas cosas… primero debía superar sus propios fantasmas.

- En eso tienes razón pequeña- asintió el joven pero se asusto al ver el brusco cambio de semblante de la joven, que expresaba mucho dolor- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me duele mucho- le confesó- He estado teniendo contracciones suaves desde hace unos minutos, pero la última fue muy fuerte.

- Será mejor que vayamos al hospital y llamar a Albert- sugirió Niel y la adolorida madre acepto solo con un movimiento de cabeza.

* * *

Luego de arduo trabajo de parto, Candy dio a luz a su primer hijo entrada la madrugada. El pequeño había nacido muy saludable según la opinión del doctor. Ella fue llevada a la habitación una vez que estuvo estable y su bebé fue llevado al poco tiempo.

Albert se mostraba muy feliz y le aseguraba que no había escena más hermosa que verlos juntos. Niel concordaba con aquella opinión, reía ante el tamaño de las diminutas manitas y, aunque no lo dijo, por el color castaño de su cabello. Los dos hombres se quedaron toda la noche a su lado y a la mañana siguiente recibió la visita de todos sus amigos quienes llevaron varios ramos de flores, dejando el ambiente ligeramente perfumado.

- ¿Qué nombre le pusiste?- consulto Annie mientras lo cargaba.

- Se llama Arthur, como mi abuelo- le explico Candy sonriente.

- Es un precioso nombre- le aseguro Rose mientras miraba al pequeño- Además, le va muy bien.

.-.

Niel se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del hospital, muy alejado de la habitación donde se encontraba su amiga. Impaciente ya que del otro lado de la línea aun no atendían.

- ¿Hola?- consulto una voz ronca del otro lado, notoriamente dormido.

- Grandchester, soy yo.

- ¿Niel? ¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto aun desorientado- Es muy tarde aquí en Londres.

- Llamaba para que sepas que el hijo de Candy ya ha nacido- le explico y luego di un sorbo a su café humeante- No sabía si te interesaba saberlo.

- ¿Es varón?- consulto con la voz mucho mas estrangulada, ya notoriamente despierto.

- Así es- afirmo- Un hermoso y fuerte varón.

El teléfono enmudeció por unos segundos para luego Terry despedirse brevemente alegando que estaba cansado y ese día tenía muchas cosas por hacer. Niel se despidió, percatándose de la molestia en la voz de su amigo de la infancia.

En Londres, el castaño salió bruscamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia su despacho para no despertar a Susana. Una vez en él, se sirvió un vaso de whisky que apuro por su garganta sin perder tiempo. Sentía como la ira recorría sus venas, el amargo sabor de descubrir que Candy había tenido un hijo de Albert, un hijo que él deseaba sin querer admitirlo. Pero no quería cualquier hijo… un hijo de él y Candy. La furia no le permitía analizar aquello, admitir que para él no había nadie como su pequeña rubia. Las emociones solo lo mareaban y despertaban lo más visceral de su persona.

**Continuará….**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... espero les agrade tanto como a mi..."**_

**Sakura93 : parece que el hombre no lo logra y si Niel en esta me cae bien **

**passcusa: Tranquila... pero es mejor aclarar ya que Miko rebisa de cuando en vez los review... **

**LY Tsunade: nunca hagas suposiciones en una historia... porque parece que erramos  
**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Los Labios del Pecado**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Capítulo VI**

La maternidad la había hecho comprender muchas cosas. Entendía el sentimiento abrumador y hermoso que su madre debió sentir cuando ella había nacido. Ver a Arthur dormir plácidamente por las noches, apreciar por primera vez sus ojos azul verdoso profundo la primera vez que los abrió, la forma en que su pequeña mano aprisionaba su dedo índice. El sentimiento era inexplicable e indescriptible.

El primer mes, el pequeño respondía exclusivamente a su madre y por las noches no lloraba demasiado, lo que agradecía mucho la rubia ya que aun no estaba recuperada del todo del parto. En el segundo mes, apareció la primera sonrisa de Arthur que fue inmortalizada por el entusiasma tío Niel. En un punto, Candy sospechaba que Niel era el segundo después de ella en disfrutar del hermoso bebé. Por su lado, Arthur parecía adorar que lo fotografíe ya que hacia sonidos y movía sus manitos siguiendo la lente del fotógrafo. El tercer mes, Albert luchaba constantemente para evitar que Arthur se llevara los juguetes a la boca pero era una batalla perdida. El pequeño comenzaba a mostrar su faceta "rebelde" y luego de una charla con el pediatra, Candy le explico que era normal y solo debían tener cuidado. El cuarto mes, Annie mientras cocinaba en el restaurante reía al verlo hacer burbujas de saliva provocando la risa del bebe, de Paty y Ster también, cuando el pequeño era cuidado en la cocina. El quinto mes, Rose corría graciosamente preocupada a llamar a Candy cuando Arthur lloraba repentinamente, ya que solicitaba su único alimento.

Y ese día, cumpliría ya los seis meses. Candy se encontraba preparando la merienda mientras Niel jugaba animadamente con Arthur quien estaba recostado en su coche. Una vez que tuvo todo acomodado en la bandeja, se dirigió a la sala de estar. Rió al ver a su amigo nuevamente fotografiando a su hijo.

- Niel, tienes una obsesión con el niño- exclamo entre risas mientras colocaba las cosas en la mesa ratona- ¡Dentro de poco, conseguirás hacerlo el bebé mas fotografiado del mundo!

- ¿Qué quieres que haga?- le consulto soltando un suspiro mientras lo miraba- ¡Es tan hermoso y perfecto! Me es imposible resistirme.

Sonriendo, ya que pensaba exactamente igual, se dispuso a servir el té en las dos tazas blancas. Luego le pidió que la pasara a su pequeño ya que deseaba mostrarle algo.

- Mira- solicito muy sonriente mientras colocaba a Arthur en el suelo y este permanecía sentado por sí solo.

Niel inmediatamente tomo su cámara y le saco otra fotografía mas, haciendo reír a la madre. Arthur rió nuevamente ante su costumbre, haciendo que Niel asegurará que al crecer seria un magnifico modelo.

- Que ocurrencias las tuyas- aseguro Candy levantando al pequeño del suelo, sentándolo en su regazo para entregarle un juguete.

- Yo también tengo algo que mostrarte- le aseguro mientras buscaba en su bolso estilo cartero Louis Vuitton- Pero no sé si esto va a agradarte.

Le extendió una fotografía en la cual se encontraba Arturo. Le pareció extraño, ya que no mostraba nada malo en ella sino que solo se notaba los colores más pálidos. Lo miro extrañada pero no dijo nada. Niel le indico que mirara en su reverso. Una hermosa letra había escrito "3 de enero de 1982- cinco meses" Fue entonces cuando comprendió que no era Arthur el que aparecía en la fotografía. Sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa y miro nuevamente al feliz bebé quien sonreía a la cámara.

- Son… son iguales- su voz era muy débil.

- Lo sé- le aseguro suspirando- El fin de semana anterior estuve en casa de Charlie. Le pregunte si tenía fotografías de Terry de niño, por curiosidad. Esa es una de las pocas que conserva de cuando era bebé.

Candy permanecía perdida en la imagen mientras Arthur jugaba con sus dorados cabellos, feliz. De repente, comenzó a sonar el timbre lo que logro sacar a la rubia de sus pensamientos. Niel le dijo que no se preocupara y fue él mismo a ver de quien se trataba. Observo la fotografía por última vez y la coloco debajo de la bandeja para ocultarla. Podría ser Albert. Sin embargo, al oír las felices voces de mujeres dedujo que se trataba de sus amigas.

- ¡Candy!- exclamo Rose feliz como saludo. Annie y Miena se encontraba detrás y la saludaron con una sonrisa- Trajimos para cenar esta noche contigo y Arturo. Estas invitado a quedarte, Niel.

- Gracias Rose pero ya debo irme- se lamento el joven- Tengo trabajo pendiente. Les permitiré que desfruten a solas de mi sobrino.

Se acerco a Candy y le dio un beso en la mejilla para luego bajar y depositar otro en los azabaches cabellos del niño. Todas se despidieron y Miena lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

- No sabes Candy, conocí a un muchacho ayer en la discoteca- expreso emocionada Rose - Me pidió mi numero, veremos si vale la pena. Pero la que tiene novedades aun mejores es Annie.

- Rose, déjame contarlo yo misma- le solicito la pelinegra suspirando, luego miro a la joven madre- Archie no ha parado de pedirme que salgamos y he accedido a tener una cita con él mañana, ya que es mi día libre.

- Enhorabuena que le des una oportunidad al pobre muchacho- exclamo divertida Candy- Solo falta que Miena invite a salir al señor MacGregor.

- ¿Cómo crees Candy?- pregunto ofendida la maître- Jamás haría tal cosa. El tendría que pedírmelo, no yo a él.

Todas rieron por la manera en que lo dijo, incluyendo la misma Miena.

* * *

Ambos se encontraban caminando por las galerías con vidrieras dedicadas exclusivamente a ropa de mujer. La entusiasmada joven observaba todo a su alrededor mientras él la seguía casi de mala gana.

- ¡Quiero conocerla!- protesto como niña pequeña.

- Ya la conocerás Karen, ahora solo ayúdame a buscarle el regalo por nuestro primer aniversario- solicitó Albert.

Lo miro con mala cara y continuó observando las vidrieras, pero nada llamaba su atención para recomendar a su amigo que le comprara a su novia.

- ¿Cómo debe ser el regalo?- interrogo seria, en venganza hacia su negativa.

- Candy no es una mujer extravagante- le aseguro pensando en los gustos de la rubia- Tiene un gusto muy bueno para vestir, pero es de bajo perfil a diferencia tuya, _modelo_.

Karen le devolvió una mirada fría ante el comentario. Ellos dos era dos polos completamente opuestos: Albert era discreto, de carácter muy bueno pero sumamente silencioso e introvertido. Karen, extrovertida e inquietante era el centro de atención a cualquier lugar que fuera, de manera voluntaria o incluso sin buscarlo como era la mayoría de las veces. Su carrera de modelo la hacía una persona pública y la imagen de lo que toda mujer deseaba ser.

- ¡Que sorpresa!- exclamo irónica entrando a una tienda- Es tan raro que busques una mujer igual que tú. Si mal no recuerdo, Kelly tenía las mismas características.

Albert decidió permanecer en silencio. La época en que estuvo de pareja con Kelly las cosas habían sido muy complicadas y no deseaba pensar en eso. Su presente era Candy y tenía que serlo de esa manera.

Karen ignoro a su amigo mientras observaba una delicada pashmina con estampado liberty en el cual predominaban tonos rosados. En su opinión era un regalo simple pero perfecto.

- Creo que deberías comprar esta pashmina junto con alguna pulsera- aconsejo mostrándosela- Al frente hay una joyería.

- Perfecto- sonrió Albert complacido por fin.

* * *

Llamo a la puerta dos veces, como era su costumbre desde el nacimiento de Arturo. Era la forma en que Candy sabía que era él a cualquier hora. Todavía no comprendía la terquedad de la rubia en no mudarse a vivir con él, permitiéndole que cuidara de ambos. Se sorprendió al ver que quien abría la puerta era Annie.

- Hola- lo saludo sonriente- Estábamos cenando con Candy.

Albert entro para ver a las tres mujeres que se encontraban en la mesa del comedor, conversando mientras Arthur dormía en su coche al lado de su madre.

- Albert- al verlo se paro para ir a recibirlo, dándole un dulce beso- ¿Qué es ese paquete?

- Feliz aniversario- dijo simplemente, sonriendo.

Un coro exclamo enternecido por el detalle tan romántico del rubio. Albert rió un poco intimidado por la presencia de las otras mujeres en el momento de abrir los obsequios pero a Candy no parecía importarle en lo más mínimo. Abrió la caja de color blanco y observo la bella pashmina en su interior.

- Es muy hermosa- sonrió mirándolo feliz mientras se la colocaba en el cuello para ver como lucia.

- No es todo- le aseguro y le entrego una cajilla de terciopelo negra alargada.

Candy observo extrañada y al abrirla se encontró con una pulsera de oro blanco y esmeraldas. La observo perpleja, al igual que las otras mujeres en la habitación. Sin esperar, Albert tomo la delicada joya, sostuvo su pequeña mano y la coloco en su muñeca.

- Albert… esto es mucho- opino observándolo a los ojos- Además, yo no tengo ningún regalo para darte.

- Mi regalo eres tu- le sonrió acariciando su mejilla.

Silenciosamente las muchachas decidieron abandonar el lugar, dándole a la pareja privacidad. No fue hasta que sintieron el ruido de la puerta al cerrar, que dejaron de mirarse y se rieron por la graciosas retirada.

- ¿Quieres un café?- le ofreció sonriente.

- Me parece bien- le aseguro robándole un dulce beso.

- Solo déjame que levante los platos sucios y prepare todo- le dijo mientras se dirigía a la mesa, levantaba las cosas que faltaban y desaparecía en torno a la cocina.

Albert sonrió, camino hacia los sillones para sentarse a esperar. Candy jamás le permitía ayudarle en nada. Se dejo recostar en el respaldo y observo los adornos en la mesa ratona. Se levantó nuevamente para tomar una de las velas de color lila y oler el agradable aroma a lavanda que poseía. Lo dejo nuevamente en la mesa cuando se percato de un papel en el piso. Lo levanto para descubrir que era una fotografía.

.Candy regreso con la bandeja y observo que Albert la esperaba parado, mirando a través de la ventana que daba hacia la calle. Dejo la bandeja en la mesa ratona, para dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba él.

- Albert- lo llamo cuando estuvo a su lado.

El rubio le devolvió la mirada, una expresión fría y seria que asusto a Candy ya que jamás la había visto de esa manera. Se percato de lo derecho que estaba y como su mandíbula se apretaba.

- ¿Ocurre algo?- pregunto débilmente cortando el silencio interminable.

- Dime que su padre no es Grandchester- su voz era gélida y su mirada inquisitiva.

Ante la sorpresa de lo dicho, Candy abrió los ojos muy sorprendida. Entonces Albert levantó la fotografía que ese mismo día le había mostrado Niel. Rose había tomado la bandeja en un intento de ayudarla a llevar las cosas más rápido y luego no encontró la fotografía, pero se había olvidado de ese detalle pasadas las horas.

Al ver su silencio y mirada de arrepentimiento, Albert soltó la fotografía sin importarle donde cayese, se dirigió hacia la puerta y se marcho sin mirar atrás. En tanto, Candy no sabía qué hacer y se quedo rígida por unos segundos mirando la fotografía en el piso.

* * *

Llamó ansiosa a la puerta. Ya había tocado varias veces, pero aun nadie abría. Suspiro frustrada, ya que sabía que Albert se encontraba en su casa ya que su automóvil se encontraba frente a la propiedad.

Intento una vez más sin embargo esta vez se asustó ya que la puerta se abrió bruscamente mostrando al rubio. Este no tenia buen aspecto, se notaba que había estado tomando bastante la noche anterior.

- ¡Albert!- exclamo sorprendida.

La miro con sus ojos fijos y sin emitir palabras se fue alejando de la puerta abierta. Entro de inmediato para seguirlo a paso veloz y lo detuvo en medio del hall.

- ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- interrogo confundida sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

- No estoy de humor, Karen- sentenció quitando su agarre.

- ¿Ocurrió algo con tu novia?

- Al parecer la historia se repite una y otra vez- soltó con amargura- Ya me robó a una mujer en el pasado, ahora otra.

- Ante ¿Qué estás diciendo?- consulto confundida pero este no la escucho y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Karen siguió tras de él, cuidando de que no se cayera mientras subían. Él entró en su habitación y se sentó en la cama, ocultando su rostro entre sus manos. Se notaba muy nervioso.

Sin importarle nada, se acerco hasta él inclinándose y tomo su rostro con ambas manos. Albert se sorprendió antes esta acción, quedado atónito.

- Albert, compórtate de una vez- ordeno molesta- Si tuviste un problema, la solución no es alcoholizarte. Debes ir y hablar con ella. Mejor dicho, luchar por ella. Porque siempre perderás si bajas los brazos en la primera caída.

Aquellas palabras lo sorprendieron mucho y aun más, la actitud seria y molesta de Karen. Ella jamás había usado ese tipo de tono con él, ya que lo respetaba como a un hermano mayor.

- Ahora, iras y te bañarás para sacarte ese olor asqueroso- indico irguiéndose y alejándose de su rostro- Y una vez hayas tomado un café, iras a hablar con ella sobre el problema que tengan.

Sin decir ni una palabra más se retiro del lugar con paso firme. Albert reflexiono las palabras de su amiga y se dirigió a cumplir su orden de inmediato.

.-.

Escucho el sonido de la puerta, lo que la distrajo de lo que estaba haciendo. Apago la hornalla donde se estaba calentado el café del desayuno y se dirigió a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con una rubia que la miraba extrañada.

- ¿Se encuentra Albert?- consulto tímidamente.

- ¿Eres Candy, verdad?- le sonrió- Entra. Albert se está bañando pero en unos segundos bajará y podrás hablar. Por cierto, soy Karen Kleiss.

Candy le sonrió y la acompañó a la sala de estar donde se sentó a esperar. Esa mañana le había dejado a Arthur con Niel, explicándole lo que había ocurrido. Su pequeño solo aceptaba que el fotógrafo lo cuidara en su ausencia.

Sintió las pisadas en la escalera para ver a Albert bajar distraído. Llevaba unos pantalones de jeans y una camisa con los primeros botones desprendidos, el cabello mojado.

- Candy- exclamo sorprendido al verla.

- Albert, por favor escúchame- le pidió la rubia- Se que te ha lastimado que te oculte algo tan grande pero entiende que tenía miedo de tu reacción. 

Albert sonrió, no la podía culpar. Era verdad de que se lo tomaría mal de cualquier manera. Además, si Candy lo había buscado significaba que le interesaba y era importante en su vida.

- Te comprendo- le aseguro- Y debo ser sincero para que entiendas porque de mi reacción. Tiempo atrás, estaba perdidamente enamorado de una mujer. La amaba y Terry me la arrebató cuando deje _todo_ para poder estar a su lado. Lo peor, es que el solo quería sexo y cuando se cansó, la dejo y se fue.

- Comprendo- suspiro sintiendo como el corazón le daba una profunda puntada que no había sentido antes. Entendía a Albert. Ella conocía al Terry del que él hablaba.

- Por esto eso, me moleste- suspiro, mientras le acariciaba una mejilla- Pero no permitiré que esto se repita. Por ello, Candy ¿Querrías darme el honor casarte conmigo?

Aquello la paralizo completamente. Su relación con Albert, a causa del embarazo y sus miedos, había sido muy platónica. Y sin haber probado su cuerpo, él deseaba tenerla para siempre a su lado. Las emociones eran muy fuertes.

Pero era la hora de la verdad. Albert era quien estaba a su lado, quien la había sacado del pozo, a quien no le había importado su condición y la había respetado. No lo amaba, pero lo quería muchísimo. Con el tiempo seguramente llegaría a sentir amor y enterrar para siempre a Terry. Darle un padre atento y dedicado a su hijo.

- Si- respondió con la voz temblorosa- Acepto casarme contigo.

**Continuará…**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... espero les agrade tanto como a mi..."**_

**Cotapece: sip... acepto casarse con Albert pero lo habra olvidado?**

****

**passcusa: que creee... que paso... ni te imaginas...**

**LY Tsunade: lo divertido es antemonernos si no que gracia hay en leer... la accion te la quedo debiendo no se cuando Miko los ponga a disfrutar un rato**

**Kary Grandchester: Gracias... y si dicen por aqui que el bebe es de lo mas lindo!**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Los Labios del Pecado**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**I parte Capítulo VII**

Karen no sabía qué hacer. La decisión más sensata hubiese sido irse en cuanto Candy llego y en esos momentos no sabía si salir de la cocina o quedarse en ella aun más. Pero su encrucijada termino cuando sintió voces acercándose y ver entrar a Albert junto con la rubia. Su mejor amigo se veía radiante.

- Karen- la llamo sonriente- No sabía que aun estabas aquí. Te tengo una buena noticia. Nos casaremos.

La joven de cabellos marrón lacios los felicito, deseándoles lo mejor pero en ese mismo momento su celular comenzó a sonar. Era su representante, hablándole sobre el próximo desfile que realizaría en pocos días y necesitaba verla en ese mismo instante. Al cortar, se despidió de la pareja explicándoles que la necesitaban. Tomo su cartera y con un leve saludo de mano se retiro del lugar a paso veloz. Una vez fuera, soltó un suspiro nostálgico y se coloco sus gafas de sol, caminando hacia su BMW.

* * *

Tres golpes a la puerta sacaron de su concentración al empresario quien revisaba las planillas de las ganancias de aquel mes. Luego de varios meses, había logrado solucionar los problemas que había tenido a causa una mala inversión.

- Adelante- suspiro dejando los papeles para ver como una de las empleadas domesticas entraba para informarle que tenía una llamada de Niel- Gracias, puedes retírate Sara.

Tomo el auricular y saludo a su querido amigo. Hacía tiempo que no recibía una llamada suya por ello conversaron por unos minutos de trivialidades de sus vidas, trabajo, salud, etc. Sin embargo, Terry podía percibir la tensión en la voz de su amigo, por lo cual sabía que su llamado no había sido solo para conversar un rato.

- Terry- dijo finalmente cuando supo que no podía prolongar el momento- Candy se casa en unos meses.

El silenció se presentó más frío que de lo frecuente. Niel sabía que su amigo se esforzaba por ocultar sus emociones de todo el mundo. Sabía que el sentimiento por Candy era fuerte, solo esperaba que no fuese tarde para que el peleara.

- Es bueno saberlo- aseguro, pero su voz estrangulada denotaba el esfuerzo por contenerse.

Temiendo una mala reacción, Niel cambió de tema preguntándole cuando estaría de nuevo en América. Sin poder contenerse, el castaño le aseguro que ese fin de semana estaría de vuelta ya que todo en Londres estaba nuevamente en buen camino. El fotógrafo se sorprendió ya que pensaba que faltaba aun para su retorno pero prefirió ahorrar el comentario. Unos minutos después, la llamada termino. Terry no perdió tiempo y llamo a la agencia de viaje para pedir un vuelo para ese mismo viernes. Una vez confirmado, se dirigió hacia la sala de estar donde Susana leía una revista distraídamente.

- Has tus valijas, salimos para Chicago este viernes- le informo subiendo los primeros escalones.

- Pero Terry, la semana de la moda es en solo unos días…- protesto pero al obtener la mirada de pocos amigos que tuvo, decidió callarse.

* * *

Aquel día era particularmente hermoso, completamente agradable ante la brisa cálida de verano. Por ello, había decidido ir a pasear con Tom por las calles más cercanas al parque ya que el pequeño disfrutaba mucho cuando lo sacaban a pasear. Luego de dar varias vueltas, y un poco cansada, la rubia se dirigió hacia un bar que se encontraba en medio del parque, que era su favorito.

Tomo asiento en una de las mesas con sombra en la parte de afuera, acomodo el cochecito del pequeño frente suyo y observo el menú que descansaba en la mesa de hierro y vidrio de varios colores imitando un vitral. Sintió como alguien se aproximaba, siendo seguramente el mesero. Pero al levantar la vista, observo a Terry mirándola intensamente.

En silencio, tomo asiento frente a la rígida rubia. Ninguno apartaba la mirada del otro, haciendo parecer que el tiempo a su alrededor se había detenido súbitamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto repentinamente, volviendo a la realidad.

- Quería hablar contigo- respondió simplemente.

Miró fugazmente hacia su pequeño, quien estaba feliz jugando con un auto de plástico. Al hacer esto, Terry hizo lo mismo mirando por primera vez al pequeño, para sorprenderse inmediatamente. Miro a los ojos a Candy demostrándole su confusión. Es que era imposible que ese pequeño tuviera el cabello castaño, si Candy y Albert eran rubios. Además, los rasgos no se asemejaban a los del blondo en nada. Volvió a mirarlo y el pequeño le devolvió la mirada, mostrándole sus ojos azul verdoso.

De un movimiento brusco, Candy se levanto de su asiento en un intento de escapar del lugar pero no lo consiguió ya que Terry era mucho más rápido y fuerte que ella. La tenía atrapada de la muñeca.

- Ni lo pienses, Candy- le advirtió serio- No escaparas de aquí hasta que me des una explicación de todo.

La rubia aparto la mirada y permaneció callada, en un vano accionar de rebeldía. No estaba en su cabeza decirle la verdad al empresario, aunque esta sea demasiado obvia. Sabía que Terry con solo ver a Tom, había atado los cabos de que Albert no era el padre.

- Iremos a un lugar más tranquilo a hablar- le ordeno aun sin soltarla- Y no te opondrás, ya que te aseguro que no quieres que tome otro tipos de carta en el asunto.

Suspiro molesta y asintió con la seriedad pintada en su rostro. Se fueron del bar inmediatamente seguidos por dos de los guardaespaldas del empresario hacia su automóvil que estaba estacionado muy cerca. Candy tomo a un bebé en brazos y subió al lujoso automóvil seguida de Terry. Uno de los guardaespaldas guardo el cochecito en el valijero y entro por la puerta del piloto, para emprender marchar.

Cuando el automóvil se detuvo, Candy se percató que estaban en la mansión principal del castaño. En el pasado había ido solo un par de veces, cuando se hacían las fiestas del empresario. Terry bajo primero sosteniéndole la puerta para que pudiera bajar cómodamente. Susana se encontraba en Paris ya que se había negado a regresar tan pronto y a Terry le resultaba exactamente igual ya que le importaba muy como lo que hiciera.

- ¿Deseas tomar algo?- consulto mientras se quitaba su campera de gamuza marrón.

- No gracias- respondió cortante mientras colocaba a su bebe nuevamente en el cochecito, se alejo un poco y le hizo frente a Terry, algo que jamás había hecho o se atrevió a hacer.

El castaño al observo unos segundos. Llevaba una remera de modal negra muy sencilla con cuello en forma de "U", unos pantalones de jeans sencillos pero entallados, unas sandalias de cuero negro y una bolso de estilo liberty. Sin duda alguna había recuperado la forma habitual de su cuerpo, aunque sus pechos eran aun más generosos. Sin duda, seguía siendo irresistible.

- Okey, vayamos al grano si eso es lo que deseas- concedió mientras arremangaba las mangas de su camisa verde musgo oscuro- Tu hijo no es hijo de Albert como me hiciste creer, sino que es mío.

Candy permaneció parada firmemente sin hacer o decir nada, para luego asentir suavemente mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Se asombró al ver que en sus ojos zafiros la alegría y otras varias emociones se manifestaron.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?- interrogo suavemente pero observo como la mandíbula de la rubia se tensaba aun más, estaba a la defensiva con una expresión de Leona a punto de atacar. Algo que jamás vio en la joven.

- Porque ya no eres parte de mi vida- le explico- Y no deseo ser parte de la tuya de la manera en que lo fui. Ya usaste mi cuerpo antes, ¿Qué garantías tengo de que no me quitaras lo que también es mío?

Terry permaneció callado, procesando sus palabras. Era comprensible que no confiara en el después de permanecer tres años a su lado de manera poco digna.

- Además, no deseaba ponerte en una mala posición si no lo deseabas- continuó la rubia- No quiero tu dinero. Tengo un trabajo con que mantenernos, sin mencionar que Albert está comprometido conmigo.

Sorprendiéndola, Terry corto la distancia entre ellos bruscamente quedando a escasos centímetros de él. Su rostro mostraba profundo dolor y molestia con lo que le había dicho.

- Aunque te sea muy difícil de creer o no lo parezca, tengo sentimientos- aseguro arrastrando las palabras a causa de la molestia- Quiero a mi hijo y quiero ser un padre para él, eso no significa que quiera quitártelo o hacerte la vida infeliz.

Bajo la mirada sintiéndose un poco mal. Había prejuzgado a Terry teniendo en cuenta otro tipo de situaciones. No estaba del todo mal, ya que la había lastimado. Pero ella misma odiaba que la prejuzguen y lo había hecho con él.

- De acuerdo, Terry- suspiro relajándose un poco- Permitiré que veas al bebé y tengas una relación con él. Pero será bajo mis reglas y mis condiciones, por ahora.

- ¿Condiciones, como cuales?

- No le cambiare el apellido White todavía- respondió sería.

Aunque no estaba de acuerdo, no podía protestar. Tenía que hacer todo como lo ordenara Candy. Suspirando acepto respetar todas las condiciones que ella deseara pero que le permitiera conocer a su hijo. Tomo la mano del hombre y lo guió hasta los sillones donde estaba el cochecito. Le pidió que se sentara en el gran sofá, tomo al pequeño entre sus brazos y se sentó a su lado.

- Su nombre es Arthur - le informó suavemente mientras el bebé seguía jugando con el autito.

- ¿Por qué elegiste ese nombre?- le consulto concentrado en lo que hacia el pequeño, quien había tirado el juguete y él se lo había regresado, llamando su atención.

- Por mi abuelo.

El pequeño lo miro atentamente y comenzó a hacer sonidos, como si intentara hablarle. El empresario le consulto si podía alzarlo, Candy asintió y se lo entrego. Una vez en sus brazos, Tom lo miraba fijamente y colocaba sus pequeñas manos sobre su boca y mejilla, como inspeccionándolo. Ambos adultos rieron un poco por este proceder y el niño pareció alegrarse.

Fue en ese momento en el que Candy fue consciente de lo parecido que eran ambos, tal como se lo había dicho Niel tiempo atrás. Por la forma en la que interactuaban se dio cuenta que se había formado un vínculo que no podría romper.

* * *

Llego al restaurante a la hora de siempre y se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus amigos. Coloco el cochecito cerca de Paty, por indicación de esta ya que esa noche ella lo cuidaría. Se cambió y fue hacia el atril.

La noche paso sin ninguna complicación para nadie. Arthur había permanecido tranquilo luego de aquel fuerte encuentro con Grandchester. Albert llegó para buscarla, ya que esos días se encontraba ultimando detalles para la inauguración y apertura del nuevo restaurante. Se dirigieron a su casa y Candy le pidió que se quedara unos minutos ya que tenía algo importante de que habla. Entraron, Candy fue rápidamente a dejar a Arthur en su cuna ya que estaba profundamente dormido. Bajo las escaleras para encontrar a Albert sentado en el sillón cansado, recostado en el respaldo esperándola.

Se acercó sin perder tiempo y tomo asiento a su lado. Albert le sonrió levemente, notando que la rubia estaba un poco nerviosa. Tomando aire, le relató lo que había pasado aquel día en el parque aunque decidió omitir la visita a la mansión Grandchester. El rubio la escucho atentamente sin interrumpirla pero cuando por fin termino el relato, respiro hondo antes de contestar.

- Comprendo- respondió tomando sus manos entre las suyas- Es completamente entendible que él desee pasar tiempo con Arthur, aunque me sorprende mucho siendo Terry Grandchester de quien hablamos.

- El prometió respetar mis reglas- dijo sin darse cuenta de que lo estaba defendiendo.

- Claro que las respetará- le aseguro- Y si no lo hiciera, no estás sola y nos encargaremos de que no se pase de listo.

- No creo que desee eso, parecía muy sincero cuando me lo prometió- desvió la mirada pensativa.

Albert la observo por unos segundos fijamente mientras ella miraba en otra dirección. No le gusta para nada el nuevo acercamiento de Terry y la confianza que le había inspirado a Candy. Sin embargo decidió guardar silencio.

* * *

El desfile había terminado. Ella había hecho la última pasada con un precioso vestido de novia de la gran diseñadora de moda en esos momentos, Pauna Brown. Miro con nostalgia como le quedaba el magnífico vestido, sintiendo que jamás lograría lucirlo verdaderamente. Sonrío un poco. Debería decirle a Albert que le comprara aquel traje a Candy, seguro se vería preciosa.

Su asistente la saco de su ensoñación, entregándole la copa de champagne que siempre tomaba después de un exitoso desfile. Pauna se aproximó a ella en cuanto termino de dar una entrevista.

- Karen, gracias por haber estado- le dijo sonriente la pelirroja feliz- Haz logrado que mi mejor creación sea gloriosamente expuesta en tu figura.

- Siempre tan exagerada, Una- sonrío mientras blanqueaba los ojos.

- ¿Quieres venir a cenar conmigo?- consulto haciendo caso omiso a su comentario- Iremos a uno de los mejores restaurantes con mi hermano y algunos amigos. Se llama "_L'Puppe_".

- _Ese es el Restó de Albert y George_- pensó ante la mención del nombre.

Karen no pudo contestar, ya que un hermoso rubio las interrumpió cuando llamo a la diseñadora por su nombre. Pauna inmediatamente corrió para ser recibida por el guapo hombre en sus brazos. Cuando se separaron, la joven lo arrastro ansiosa a donde se encontraba Karen.

- Anthony, te quiero presentar a Karen Kleiss- le dijo al joven- Karen, el es mi hermano Anthony.

Una vez frente a frente, Karen reconoció al joven a quien le presentaban y él también recordó quien era esa mujer de rostro conocido. Respetuosamente se saludaron con agradables comentarios, pero sin hablar nada que percate a la rubia que ya se conocían muy bien.

- Ella es una gran amiga mía- le explico al rubio- Nos conocimos en Francia, y ella me ha ayudado mucho a darle renombre a la marca ya que esta en el mundo de la moda desde antes que yo.

- Me da gusto que tengas una amiga que le interesa ayudarte siempre que puede- aseguro el rubio mirándola fijamente.

- Pauna- la llamo una voz más grave, detrás de ellos.

Karen miro en esa dirección, para ver al esplendido hombre de cabellera castaña y penetrante ojos azul verdosos. Ambos cruzaron miradas por unos segundos.

- ¡Terry, pudiste venir!- Pauna desbordaba alegría a más no poder.

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo- le aseguro con una sonrisa sincera- Aunque no me gusta esto de la moda femenina, hice el esfuerzo solo por ti.

- Bueno, no nos demoremos más- ordeno Pauna- ¡Tengo hambre! 

- Entonces ¿Qué estamos esperando?- consulto sonriente Terry por la expresión de júbilo de hermana de su mejor amigo.

Pauna miro a Karen, quien comprendió inmediatamente que ellos eran con los que deseaba cenar su amiga. Por una fracción de segundos no supo que decir o hacer.

- Eh… creo que yo me voy a mi casa- le dijo a la rubia- Lo lamento Pau, pero me encuentro muy cansada.

- Pero…- intento protestar pero fue interrumpida.

- Otro día organizamos- le aseguro- Tengo mucho que hacer, en serio.

Pauna estaba a punto de protestar pero Anthony no se lo permitió, alegando que seguramente la señorita Kleiss tenía deseos de ir pero eso le perjudicaría otros trabajos pendientes. Ante esto, la rubia desistió asegurándole que no era su intención complicarla.

- Te esperamos en el automóvil- le informo Anthony mientras se retiraba junto a su amigo.

- Debo sacarme el vestido- dijo Karen, retirándose tranquila.

.-.

Salió del elegante edificio por la parte posterior para evitar a los fotógrafos, dirigiéndose al estacionamiento. Buscó sus llaves en su cartera pero no las encontraba por ningún lado. Observo en su celular la hora. Deseaba estar ya en su penthouse, en un placentero baño de inmersión.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Karen?- consulto alguien detrás de ella.

- Solo no encuentro las llaves- respondió mirándolo por sobre su hombro.

- No sabía que estabas en Chicago- continuó hablando mientras ella seguía con su búsqueda.

- He regresado hace no mucho, siete meses si no me equivoco- le contesto regalándole una sonrisa.

Se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Terry le sonrió tan galante como siempre y Karen rió un poco. En ese momento recordó que las llaves estaban en uno de los bolsillos delataros de su bolso. Inspeccionó y las encontró de inmediato. Por otro lado, Terry observo que Pauna se dirigía al automóvil en el que debía irse.

- Debo irme- le informo Terry- Pero me gustaría que hablemos en otro momento. Como en los viejos tiempos.

- Lo pensaré- le aseguró entrando en su automóvil.

* * *

Se encontraba con Annie observando algunos catálogos para elegir el pastel de bodas y los centros de mesa que adornarían en la recepción. Albert no deseaba escatimar en gastos, a lo que no acepto los intentos de Candy por convencerlo de que deseaba un casamiento pequeño. Por lo menos había logrado convencerlo que en vez de un asesor de bodas, dejara que ella misma junto con sus amigas hicieran los arreglos. Annie, Rose y Miena estaban dispuestas a ayudar con todo.

Llamaron a la puerta. Le resulto extraño ya que no esperaba a nadie a esa hora. Se apresuro y corrió hasta la puerta. Cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a Terry allí ya que nunca le había informado donde vivía, solo le dio su celular para que arreglaran.

- Terry, ¿Cómo sabías donde vivo?- consulto confundida.

La verdad era que Niel se lo había dicho en forma de disculpa por no revelarle la verdad de su paternidad en cuanto lo supo. Era verdad de que él no había sacado las cuantas, ya que se había cegado al descubrir que Albert estaba a su lado. En un punto era entendible, sabía que Albert quería ser padre ya cuando estaba con Kelly. Por suerte, con Candy no lo consiguió. Más sin embargo, le hervía la sangre de solo pensar que Albert la tocara de esa manera.

- Entre en Internet de mi Iphone, busque en la guía telefónica- le mintió sonando seguro.

Esa había sido una posibilidad pero jamás sabría si Candy tenía teléfono o no. Ahora que lo veía en la mesada cercana, podía mentir seguro.

- ¿Qué quieres?- consulto impaciente, creyendo su mentira- Estoy verdaderamente ocupada en este momento.

- Vine para ver a Arthur- respondió simplemente ocultando sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera de cuero, un rasgo muy suyo- Tengo muchos deseo de verlo y como se que no me lo darás para que lo lleve a pasear sin tu compañía hasta que estés segura de que no me lo llevare a Marruecos, vine aquí.

Candy suspiro. En un punto Terry estaba acercado en el hecho de que no lo dejaría solo con su hijo hasta no comprobar que sus intenciones eran legítimas, pero más que nada: Que cuidaría a su Arthur, con todos los cuidados que implica un niño de su edad.

No obstante, no le agradaba en nada que estuviera invadiendo su espacio y tiempo. Debía dejarle bien en claro que debía llamar antes de ir a su casa como rey del imperio romano.

- Prometo estar en la sala con Arthur sin hacer ruido- le dijo cortando un poco la distancia entre ambos, lento e imperceptible- Tu podrás vernos mientras haces lo que estabas haciendo y si necesito ayuda con algo podrás socorrerme, aunque he estado leyendo unos libros de bebés para demostrarte que soy responsable y me interesa su bienestar.

A decir verdad, estaba más que sorprendida con tal revelación. Terry no se tomaba la molestia de estudiar absolutamente nada que no sea un contrato, negocio, etc. Aquello era un punto muy importante a su favor. Estaba tratando de ganarse su confianza honestamente.

- De acuerdo Terry- acepto mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.

**Continuará…**

Sakura93 : MMMM eso tardaras en saberlo... buuuuuuuuuu y yo tambien... jijijiji paciensia amy


	9. Chapter 9

_**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... espero les agrade tanto como a mi..."**_

**Sakura93 :es un papacito jejeje...**

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Los Labios del Pecado**

**.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o..o.o...oo.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o...o..oo.o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**II parte Capítulo VII**

- **De acuerdo Terry- acepto mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.**

Por una fracción de segundos permanecieron observándose el uno al otro. Nuevamente aquella sensación de su corazón latiendo veloz la desconcertó junto a la intensidad de sus ojos. Por otro lado, el empresario se sentía en la gloria de poder estar tan cerca de la rubia como no lo estaba en mucho tiempo. Sus rostros estaban a muy poca distancia sin que ella se percatase ya que lo miraba como si tratara de leer su inexpresiva y fría alma.

- ¿Candy?- pregunto una voz sacándolos del transe.

Al distinguir la voz de Annie, la rubia se separo bruscamente siendo consciente de que se había quedado hipnotizada con su ex amante. Respiro profundo tratando de calmar sus nervios y miro hacia atrás donde se encontraba Annie con Arthur en brazos, quien había despertado repentinamente de su siesta.

- Perdón si interrumpo…- pidió sonrojada la pelinegra.

- No te preocupes, Annie- le sonrió como forma de tranquilizarla- Justo estaba por ir para allí.

Se corrió para que Terry pudiera entrar a la casa como correspondía para ver a su hijo. Annie lo estudió detenidamente, Candy se percato de su rostro de sorpresa y la mirada de comparación con la que miro a Tom luego.

- Annie, te presento a Terry- le dijo cuando estuvieron al frente de ella- El es el padre de Arthur. Terry, ella es mi amiga Annie.

- Un placer conocerla- le sonrió Terry.

Annie parecía no poder salir de su sorpresa y miraba fijamente al empresario, como si fuera la última persona en el mundo que esperaba poder conocer. Candy decidió acercarse a ella y colocándole una mano en la espalda logro sacarla del trance. Respondió el saludo aun nerviosa, le entrego al bebé y le informo a su amiga rubia que la esperaría en la mesa del comedor, retirándose.

Candy le permitió alzar a su pequeño. El castaño sonrió con alegría al tener al pequeño en sus brazos y siendo lo más cuidadoso lo sostuvo contra su sencilla camisa blanca. La joven madre sonrió ante la actitud del hombre y le pidió que la acompañara. Cuando llegaron a la sala de estar, indico que se sentara en el sillón y le entrego una caja donde estaban todos los juguetes del pequeño.

- Si llora, llámame- le indicó- Seguramente es por hambre.

- De acuerdo- le sonrió.

El comedor y la sala de estar eran separados simplemente por un mueble de madera que permitía que se viese de cualquiera de los dos lados a la otra habitación. Candy regreso con Annie y permaneció en silenció un rato, hasta que le propuso que tomaran un café. La pelinegra acepto gustosa y se dirigió a la cocina, la rubia le consulto a Terry si deseaba también un café, pero él le dijo que después, ya que no quería descuidar a Arthur. Sonriendo, Candy se retiro.

En la cocina, Annie ya se había encargado de preparar y encender la cafetera, algo que le gustaba a la joven madre ya que sus amigas se sentían tan cómodas en su casa, que la consideraban como un refugio.

- Candy- le dijo cuando la vio, en tono bajo- ¡Casi me muero de un infarto! ¡No puedo creer que el padre de tu bebé es, nada más ni nada menos, que Terry Grandchester! 

- ¿Lo conocías?- pregunto y una punzada le dio en el corazón.

- Por supuesto que lo conozco- protesto divertida- ¿Quién en todos los Estados Unidos no conoce al empresario más exitoso del país? Además, como Chef, me ha tocado alguna vez trabajar para una de sus fiestas.

Suspiro. Se sentía aliviada que Annie no fuera parte de la larga lista de mujeres que pasaron por las sabanas del castaño. Sin embargo, esta calma la golpeó con el peso de la realidad. ¿Por qué a ella le importaba si Annie estuvo o no con Grandchester? "_Porque sería incomodo, ya que somos amigas. Nada más_" respondió rápidamente su mente.

- Es impresionante lo parecidos que son- continuó Annie acariciando sutilmente su mejilla, pensativa- Es imposible negar su lazo de sangre.

- Es verdad.

- ¿Cómo se volvieron a encontrar?- consulto cruzándose de brazos- ¿Le molesto el embarazo?

Por primera vez reflexionó acerca de su encuentro con el hombre que se encontraba en la sala. Aquel día, al principio Terry parecía más interesado en ella que en cualquier otra cosa. Pero cuando descubrió la verdad, no pudo sacar sus ojos del pequeño. Y para su sorpresa, no estaba para nada molesto. No le había recriminado el poco espacio que le dio en su embarazo, ni pareció seguir molesto por dejarlo creer que Albert era el padre del niño. Más bien se lo veía eufórico, orgulloso, regocijante. Avocado completamente en su primogénito, dejándose envolver por el encanto del infante. Todo aquello hizo que sonriera.

- Nos encontramos en el parque. El acababa de regresar de un viaje al extranjero- le explico recibiendo la taza humeante de café y apreciando su aroma- Con respecto a Arthur lo tomo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. 

- Aunque no lo creas, se ve como si fuera su deseo más anhelante. Como si fueran una pareja que no podían tener hijos y de repente apareciera Arthur - explico. Ambas se acercaron a la puerta para espiarlo- No sé si me comprendes.

- Sí, claro- suspiro.

Volvieron a su tarea organizativa por media hora más. Cortaron cuando Arthur reclamo por su alimento, Annie observo la hora en su reloj y le informo que debía irse ya que tenía pendientes, pero que al día siguiente regresaría.

Candy quiso acompañarla hasta la puerta, pero ya tenía a su bebe amamantándolo por lo cual Terry le negó que se levantara y acompaño él a la pelinegra. Aunque le molesto un poco el tono de orden con que lo dijo, luego comprendió que no quería romper el vínculo. De igual manera, se encontraba incomoda en aquella silla así que decidió dirigirse al gran sofá de la sala de estar. Terry regreso presuroso y al descubrirla en el sofá, se sentó a su lado sin pensarlo dos veces.

Un placentero silencio se planto entre ellos. El rostro de Terry mostraba una inmensa ternura y emoción por presenciar un momento tan íntimo entre madre e hijo. Candy estaba muy sorprendida y fascinada por aquella nueva faceta.

- ¿Puedo venir a verlos diariamente?- le consulto sin apartar la mirada del pequeño.

Un nudo en la garganta se formo en la rubia al distinguir el plural en la oración. No obstante, lo dejo pasar.

- Claro que si- le aseguro tranquila- Solamente debes avísame previamente. En estos momentos estoy un poco a las corridas con el asunto de la boda.

Distinguió la expresión de disgusto que Terry intento mantener oculta pero sus ojos azules intensos y profundos le revelaron la verdad. Le molestaba lo que acababa de decirle.

- Comprendo- respondió simplemente, en tono serio- Si quieres, puedes dejar a Arthur conmigo cuando te encuentres ocupada.

- De acuerdo- le sonrió para luego mirar a su bebe.

* * *

Candy no podía dejar de admitir que Terry se estaba comportando de maravillas, sin nada que poder reprocharle. Como se lo había advertido, los preparativos de la boda la estaban manteniendo muy ocupada, por lo cual Arthur había terminado quedándose en casa de su padre durante el día. Al principio, le pidió a Niel que estuviese con Terry. No por desconfianza, sino por si las cosas se le complicaban un poco al castaño tuviera alguien un poco más experimentado a su lado.

Albert no comentaba demasiado acerca de la invasión de Terry en sus vidas, ya que en un punto comprendía que el empresario tenía derecho de ver a su hijo cuando quisiera si la madre lo permitía, pero la idea del frecuente contacto con Candy lo tenía un tanto malhumorando. Sin embargo no podía hacer demasiado, ya que el próxima inauguración del nuevo restaurante lo tenía muy ocupado en sus obligaciones. Aquel día había cerrado contrato con Archivald Cornwell por dos años como Chef. La única condición que había puesto era tener a otra persona capacitada para dirigir la cocina, y había solicitado que fuera Annie Britter. Aquello le sorprendió mucho, pero acepto gustoso. En "_L'Puppe_" podrían quedarse Ster y Paty cómodamente.

.-.

La gran noche había llegado. La inauguración de "Lakewood" era el evento social al cual nadie de la alta sociedad podía faltar. Ubicado casi en las afueras, dejaba ver por sus ventanas la iluminada cuidad dorada como si se tratara de polvo de oro esparcida en la oscuridad. La decoración del gran lugar era en tonos de beige, hueso, blanco y dorado, rememorando la magnífica etapa de los años veinte.

Albert se encontraba junto a Candy y George. Aquella noche Candy llevaba un vestido Versase que el mismo le había elegido para esa ocasión, ya que Karen se encantaba algo desaparecida y no pudo pedir su ayuda, aunque lo intento. Un precioso vestido largo de seda de color rosa suave, stapless y corte princesa. Caía por sus largas piernas pegado a su silueta. Elegante, nada vulgar pero sensual. Su largo cabello rubio se encontraba suelto, natural.

Unos empresarios amigos de Albert se acercaron a saludarlo, lo que aprovecho Candy para ir por Annie. La Chef aunque tenía que coordinar a los cocineros y mozos, también debía estar en el salón para ser presentada junto con Archie. Entró a la cocina y la encontró probando el sabor de una salsa, para luego aprobarla. La pelinegra contrastaba notablemente al llevar el vestido de gala, mientras los cocineros vestían los uniformes. Fiel a su color, usaba un simple vestido de coctel color rubí intenso. Se ataba al cuello, dejando una vista sensual de su abundante escote. La tela se pegaba a su cuerpo, llegando hasta sus rodillas. El perfecto cabello ébano se encontraba peinado en una aristocrática cola, hacia el lado izquierdo.

- Annie, confía en tu equipo y ve al salón a saludar a la gente- le ordeno con los brazos en jarra- Esta es tu noche.

Algunos de los cocineros apoyaron la noción de Candy, y vencida, Annie salió del lugar aun nerviosa. Una vez afuera, se encontraron inmediatamente con Artemis y Luna, quienes no paraban de felicitar a la pelinegra por su nuevo e importante empleo. Luna llevaba un vestido de color verde Karen que resaltaba su vientre de ya tres meses de embarazo. Miena también se les acerco. Llevaba un vestido plateado, de gasa suave que se movía ante el más mínimo movimiento de su esbelto cuerpo. Lo raro es que sus perfectas ondas había desaparecido, dejando paso a un lacio cabello suelto.

La sorpresa de la noche para Candy fue ver a Rose entrando del brazo de su nuevo novio, quien resulto ser nada más ni nada menos que Anthony Brown. La sorpresa del rubio también fue visible.

- Tony, quiero presentarte a una gran amiga mía- le dijo feliz la rubia vestida con un vestido color ciruela, cortó y entallado- Candy White.

- Amor, debo decepcionarte pero ya conozco a Candy- le dijo sonriente, provocando su sorpresa- Somos amigos desde hace tiempo.

- Es verdad Rose- le sonrió amable- Pero no sabes lo feliz que me hacer saber que ustedes dos están juntos. Ambos son excelentes personas y se merecen ser muy felices.

- Gracias, Candy- Rose no cabía de felicidad. Se distrajo y fue a saludar al resto de sus amigas.

Por su parte, Anthony se quedo unos segundos más junto a Candy. La felicito por lo hermosa que se veía y le dijo que se había enterado de la existencia de Arthur y hasta lo había conocido en casa de Terry.

- Es precioso, Candy- afirmo sonriente- Sin dudas saco tu encanto y sonrisa.

- Si, pero se parece más al padre- hizo un puchero infantil y río un poco.

- Es verdad- asintió- Arthur es una copia de Terry físicamente. Creo que eso fue lo que más lo sorprendió. Jamás pensé que vería algún día a Terry caerle la baba por un hijo. Sin dudas la paternidad le afloro profundamente.

- Si, pero eso no quita las malas costumbres- rió ante la broma.

- Aunque no me creas, ha cambiado muchísimo desde que conoció a Arthur - el rubio tomo una actitud seria y reflexiva- A puesto al pequeño en el centro de sus prioridades. Inclusive mando a volar a su "novia" por él.

Este dato pareció sorprender demasiado a la rubia quien lo miraba entre incrédula y sin entender. Anthony rió un poco por su expresión y escondió sus manos en los bolsillos. Aquel gesto era una costumbre compartida entre Terry y él. Solo que el castaño lo hacía para esconder sus emociones, en cambió el rubio cuando estaba relajado.

- ¿En serio?

- Sip- aseguro- Susana le hizo un escándalo cuando volvió de Francia y se encontró con la situación. Al igual que con Eliza, la mando a volar sin pensarlo dos segundos. De eso, hace algunas semanas.

Quiso preguntar más, pero Rose llego para decirle que deseaba presentarlo a sus otros amigos. El rubio sonrío ante la actitud tierna e infantil de la joven, aquello era lo que lo había conquistado de ella. Disculpándose con Candy, se fue con su novia. Los vio marcharse hasta que sintió que alguien tocaba su hombro. Al voltearse se encontró con Karen.

- Karen, que bella te ves- le aseguro observando su ropa.

Sin duda aquel vestido era de Alta Costura. El vestido era sensual, atrevido y majestuoso. De color negro, llevaba solamente el hombro izquierdo, la tela se pegaba a su figura como si fuera una segunda piel hasta las caderas, donde desde la pierna izquierda comenzaba un profundo escote. Desde las caderas hasta los pies, la tela de hacia más holgada, lo que provocaba que a cada paso, el vestido revelara sus perfectas piernas. El cabello lo llevaba dejando escapar algunos mechones de su cabello ondulado. Llevaba también unos aretes muy delicados de Rubís.

- Gracias Candy, tu también te vez preciosa- le aseguro sonriente.

- ¿Dónde has estado estos días?- le consulto- Albert me ha comentado que te llamo mil veces y el único resultado era el contestador.

- Me fui unos días a Florida- le informo- Tenía una producción en la playa. No te puedes imaginar lo bellas que son las fotografías. Uno de estos días te las mostraré, si quieres.

- Claro que si- exclamo entusiasmada.

- Son mi orgullo en este momento- admitió muy sonriente- Es lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi carrera, y lo hice en Estados Unidos que es lo importante.

Fueron interrumpidas por Albert, quien había logrado librarse por unos segundos de ser el anfitrión. Saludo a Karen y le pregunto porque no le había devuelto las llamadas. Un poco menos amistosa que con Candy, le respondió que se encontraba trabajando y no había tenido tiempo.

- ¿Siete días de producción?- pregunto sorprendido.

- Así es- respondió cruzando sus brazos, provocando involuntariamente que el escote en su pecho se acentuara más.

Una mujer llamo a Karen, captando al atención de los tres. Candy la conocía muy bien. Era Pauna, la hermana de Anthony.

- Si me disculpan, debo irme- le sonrió a Candy y se fue.

Se dirigió hacia donde la esperaba la diseñadora, quien se encontraba con dos mujeres y cuatro hombres.

- Que lindo- sonrió Candy.

La parte trasera del vestido no tenía prácticamente espalda y dejaba ver entre los omoplatos de la modelo un tatuaje. Era una delicada libélula.

- Se lo hizo cuando estábamos en el instituto- le comentó Albert mientras pasaba una mano por su cintura para acercarla a él.

.-.

Candy salió del ruidoso salón hacia la parte del amplio jardín. Busco en su pequeña cartera el celular y marco a su casa. Era la primera vez que dejaba a su pequeño con una extraña y eso la ponía intranquila. Sin embargo era paranoia, ya que era una señora mayor y muy bien recomendada.

- Hola- dijo ansiosa en cuanto le respondió- Solo quería…- fue interrumpida la señora- Oh! Es bueno saber eso- sonrió, su pequeño ya se había dormido- Aun no sé a qué hora debemos irnos de aquí, pero en cuanto lo sepa, la llamare.

Más tranquila, guardo nuevamente su celular pero sintió que alguien acariciaba suavemente sus cabellos. Un poco asustada, se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con Terry.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- consulto sorprendida.

- Fui invitado por George- contesto con una sonrisa.

- No me refería a porque viviste, sino porque estás aquí en el jardín y no adentro- le explico levantando una ceja.

- Acabo de llegar- se encogió hombros- Te vi salir y hablar por teléfono con el ceño preocupado y quise saber qué pasaba. 

- Solo llamaba a la Srta. Pony para preguntarle por Arthur - suspiro- Me dijo que está todo bien y que ya estaba dormido.

Terry rió un poco ante esto. Él fue quien le dijo que podía llamar a la Srta. Pony , quien había sido su propia Nana y en al cual confiaba ciegamente.

- No desconfío de la Srta. Pony, pero estaba intranquila- trato de defenderse- Una llamada para cerciorarse de que todo está bien no está mal.

- ¿Cómo harás cuando Arthur vaya a la universidad?- se burlo, divertido.

- No soy exagerada- frunció el ceño molesta- Simplemente, no me gusta separarme tanto de mi hijo.

- En algo coincidimos, no me gusta separarme de ustedes- sonrió con su perfecta sonrisa torcida.

Sorprendida, no fue capaz de escapar de su rápido movimiento cuando envolvió su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y la beso apasionadamente.

**Continuará...**


	10. Chapter 10

Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY...

Galaxylam84: vieras que creo que nuestro galan tiene cola que le pisen...

Sakura93 : mmmmm. tengo la ligera sospecha que vas a favor de Terry?

cotapese: gracias... y realmente estoy tan desconsertada como tu?

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

Labios del pecado

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.

**I parte Capítulo VIII**

Debía admitirlo. Por un momento se dejó llevar por el decadente sabor de los labios de Terry. Era una sensación que solo había experimentado a su lado, algo que inconscientemente había extrañado hasta la última célula. Estar entre sus brazos, sintiendo su torso duro, apreciando el inigualable aroma a hombre que despedía cada uno de sus poros, los escalofríos que le provocaba por toda la columna vertebral el simple roce de sus dedos.

Sin embargo, cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, de la vehemencia con la cual contestaba la caricia y lo vulnerable que era ante su presencia, se separo alejándolo lo más que pudo. Esto tomo por sorpresa al castaño que había bajado la guardia, permitiéndole a la rubia abandonar sus confortables brazos. El remordimiento la golpeo de una manera que desconocía, ella no podía herir los sentimientos sinceros de Albert.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso- le ordeno molesta, retrocediendo mas cuando el dio un paso para acercase- No juegues conmigo, Terry Grandchester.

- No es un juego- respondió rogando que le creyera.

- Por supuesto que lo es para ti- sentencio tratando de convencerse con sus propias palabras- Tu tiene el maldito complejo de "Adán y la fruta prohibida". Solo me quieres, porque no puedes tenerme. No tiente mi paciencia, Terry. No hagas que me arrepienta de la oportunidad que te di con Arthur.

El rostro del empresario se alarmo ante lo dicho, abandonado cualquier intento de acercarse nuevamente. Candy advirtió este cambio y aunque le dolía tener que amenazarlo con su propio hijo, necesitaba alejarse del lugar, alejarse de él y de su maldita seducción. Sin agregar nada, dio media vuelta y se retiro nuevamente al salón.

.-.

Camino por el lugar a paso lento. Conocía a casi todas las personas que se encontraban en el nuevo restaurante, pero no le interesaba hablar con nadie. Con nadie más que la hermosa rubia acurrucada en los brazos de Albert.

Suspirando, Terry se acerco a la barra donde se desplegaba en la pared una cantidad increíble de botellas de diversas formas, colores y tamaños. Cuando el barman se acerco a él, pidió simplemente un whisky "On de Rocks".

- Que raro verte acompañado de un _escocés_- señalo a su lado, dando un trago a su champagne espumante- Hay costumbres que parecen no se pierden en tu vida.

Terry sonrío por el comentario de Karen. Le hizo frente y la admiro unos instantes. El vestido le sentaba de maravilla en su silueta perfecta.

- En cambio tu, con tu cuerpo siempre perfecto y en la mano un _francés_, eres la personificación de una ninfa griega- afirmo levantando su vaso en señal de "salud"- Nadie diría que es una costumbre, aunque también lo es.

Karen rió suavemente por lo dicho, respondiendo con la misma seña y dando un trago a su espumosa bebida dorada. Se alejaron de la barra, ya que otras personas también deseaban pedir algo para tomar. Se acomodaron cerca de una de las amplias ventanas con vista a la ciudad.

- ¿Por qué tan solo?- consulto simplemente la joven- Si mal no lo recuerdo, Terry Grandchester jamás se encuentra solo en las fiestas. Si no es la perfecta acompañante, es tu inseparable amigo Anthony.

- ¿No me encuentro ahora mismo siendo la envidia del lugar?- contesto sonriente- En estos momentos me encuentro sin ánimos de soportar a ninguna acompañante, en tanto Anthony disfruta de su nueva novia. Sin embargo, estar contigo es un honor.

- Siempre tan diplomático- sentenció malvadamente divertida.

.-.

Luego de varios minutos insistiendo, logro convencer a Albert de regresar a su casa. La excusa fue de la preocupación por su pequeño, del cual no se separaba nunca. Pero la verdad, era simplemente que deseaba estar lo más lejos posible de Terry.

Albert, paciente como siempre, le pidió que aguardara solo unos minutos ya que no podía dejar el lugar sin pedir a George que se encargue de todo y despedirse como correspondía de algunas personas. La dulzura con la que le hablaba apuñalaba de culpabilidad a la pobre rubia, quien no lograba sacar de su mente al castaño.

Una vez que ya estaban casi listos fue cuando se percato donde se encontraba su pesadilla. Al lado de una ventana, se encontraba conversando junto a Karen quien reía muy divertida y se notaba la estaban pasando bien. Albert también se percató de la escena, lo cual le molesto mucho ya que había estado buscando hacia un rato a Karen para despedirse.

- Partamos- sentenció serio.

Candy alarmada, pensando que la había descubierto mirando en esa dirección, lo siguió sin decir palabra.

* * *

Desde aquella noche, la culpabilidad acompañaba a Candy. No podía negar lo bien que se había sentido con aquel beso y todos los sentimientos que había aflorado en su apagado corazón, pero a la vez, esas sensaciones de alegría eran asechados por su impiadosa conciencia. Por ello se encontraba frente a aquella puerta, esperando pacientemente a ser recibida.

La sorpresa de Karen se reflejo en su rostro al encontrar a la rubia, quien llevaba en sus manos una caja con masas finas, seguramente para compartir en la hora del té.

- Candy, no te esperaba- dijo sonriente- De saber que venias, me hubieses arreglado un poco. Pasa, por favor. Ponte cómoda.

La modelo llevaba simplemente una remera holgada con un short de jeans y descalza. Su cabello se encontraba revuelto, como si no se hubiera gastado aquella mañana en peinarse demasiado. Candy le aseguro que se veía bien tal como estaba. La sonrisa que le devolvió Karen le dio a entender que la modelo no tenía una elevada autoestima como aparentaba.

Ambas caminaron a la elegante sala de estar decorada con colores blancos, negros, rojos y violetas, en un estilo minimalista. Candy se sentó en el cómodo sofá y espero hasta que Karen regreso con un exquisito juego de te japonés.

- Espero te guste este té- deseo sentándose a su lado- Lo traje de Inglaterra, y es muy delicioso a mi parecer.

Mientras tomaban el té, la charla se dirigió a temas triviales: lo bello que era el penthouse, la magnífica ubicación del edificio, etc. Karen le enseño su último trabajo, muy orgullosa. Era una producción con estilo tanto japonés como europeo. En algunas fotografías, Karen modelaba unos kimonos realmente espectaculares, en tanto en otras llevaba ropa europea con el contraste del paisaje que otorgaban los árboles de cerezo. Candy alabó el trabajo expresándole su completa admiración.

- Niel me comentó que alguna vez modelaste para él- le dijo Karen- Me gustaría ver eso sinceramente.

- No fue la gran cosa- simplifico un poco ruborizada- Fue simplemente una ayuda para el desesperado Niel quien se quedo sin su musa a causa de una pelea.

Karen le aseguro que Niel siempre la alababa y aseguraba que nunca había fotografiado un cuerpo más bello y sublime. Aunque no habían trabajado demasiado juntos, la modelo admiraba al fotógrafo y consideraba su opinión sagrada.

- Karen, me gustaría preguntarte algo- dijo un poco seria- Quisiera que me contaras un poco de lo que ocurrió con la antigua novia de Albert, Kelly.

En cuanto dijo eso, la joven agacho la mirada suspirando pesadamente, perdiéndose en un fugaz recuerdo.

.

_Una muchacha caminaba ansiosa por llegar pronto al café donde ambos la esperaban. En toda la semana no los había podido ver ya que entre la universidad y la agencia de modelos se encontraba con poco tiempo._

_Doblo en la esquina y los vio a ambos conversando amenamente como siempre. Rápidamente llego hasta la mesa y saludo a ambos para tomar asiento en una de las sillas que estaba en el medio de ellos._

_- Te has tardado Karen- la acuso fingiendo molestia- Con Albert estábamos a punto de irnos._

_- No te creo, Terry- sentenció cruzada de brazos- Se que jamás se irían. Aunque traten de fingirlo, no pueden ser malos conmigo. _

_- Sigue tentando nuestra paciencia- le advirtió sonriente Albert- Y serás testigo de cómo te dejamos plantada._

_Molesta como una niña, Karen frunció las delgadas cejas y le dio un golpe con el puño cerrado en el brazo derecho del rubio. Ante exclamo frotando su brazo mientras Terry soltaba una carcajada sostenida. Sintiéndose compensada, Karen hizo como si nada y tomo la carta buscando que era lo que tomaría aquella tarde._

_- Bueno, ahora que llego la princesa- dijo dando un sorbo a su café- ¿Puedes contarnos la buena nueva?_

_- Claro- sonrió Albert- Estoy de novio. Con Kelly_ Cartwright_ . ¿La recuerdan? La joven que conocí en la fiesta de los Johnson._

_-Te felicito amigo- sonrió entusiasmado Terry- Ya era hora de que buscaras estar con alguien. Tú no sirves como compañero de libertinaje. Ahora seré el único soltero del grupo. ¡Qué honor!_

_- Felicidades, Albert- le sonrió y continuó con su búsqueda en el menú. _

.

Paladeó y miro nuevamente a Candy, regalándole una sonrisa. La rubia aguardaba en silencio. Ansiosa por que comenzara a contarle.

- Kelly era una joven de alto nivel social que conoció en una fiesta a las que solíamos asistir Terry, él y yo por presión de nuestras familias- le explico suavemente.

- ¿Terry y Albert? ¿Juntos?- consulto sorprendía.

- Antes eran muy buenos amigos- le aseguro- Nos conocimos en diferentes reuniones. Terry y él provenían del mismo instituto por ello se conocían desde antes. Mi padre comenzó a trabajar con el tío de Terry y entonces los conocí.

Aquel dato le sorprendió mucho. Albert no había mencionado el hecho de que antes había sido amigos. Simplemente le contó únicamente que Terry le había robado al amor de su vida.

- Eran tal para cual- comento mirando su taza de té- El tan serio y centrado, siempre conservador. Ella silenciosa, introvertida, siguiendo siempre las reglas. Albert siempre se quejaba de las cosas que hacíamos con Terry, aunque al final lo convencíamos para que se nos una. Cuando llego Kelly, eso cambió completamente.

- Si eran tan buenos amigos ¿Por qué Terry se metió en su relación con Kelly?- pregunto extrañada por lo que le contaba, ya que no había lógica.

- Terry nunca salió con Kelly- le respondió extrañada- Con Terry nos enteramos de que Albert termino su relación cuando llegamos a Barcelona. Puedo darte fe de que no salió con ella, porque en ese momento estaba conmigo.

- ¿Contigo?- consulto frunciendo el seño.

- Si, salimos unos meses- le comento simplemente- Vivimos un tiempo en Barcelona y luego nos separamos ya que cada uno tenía proyectos diferentes. El volvió a New York, yo me instale en Lyon. 

Repentinamente la realidad cayó encima de Candy. Albert se había molestado con Terry, porque había salido con Karen quien era la persona de quien se enamoró.

- Supe que se pelearon cuando Terry viajo a Paris y nos encontramos- continuó- Nunca entendí que fue lo que enojo a Albert para levantarle la palabra a su mejor amigo. Pero Terry tampoco me lo contó.

- Comprendo- murmuro Candy, perdida en un mar de pensamientos.

* * *

Arriesgándose, Terry llamo a la puerta. Se encontraba bastante nervioso pero como siempre, disfrazó sus emociones de la mejor manera que pudo. No sabía cuál sería la reacción de Candy al verlo después de lo de la fiesta, pero no podía pasar un día más sin ver a Arthur.

Sintió que alguien se aproximaba caminando a la puerta y escucho el sonido de las llaves abriendo. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía que decir. La puerta se abrió lentamente hasta que ambos se miraron.

- ¿Niel?- interrogo sorprendido.

- Hola Terry- lo saludo amablemente, como siempre- ¿Qué esperas? Pasa de una vez.

El castaño obedeció y entró a la acogedora y hogareña casa de la rubia. Sin decir nada más, Niel fue por Arthur quien jugaba animadamente sobre una manta en el suelo con sus juguetes. Terry no perdió tiempo y fue con su pequeño quien lo recibió con una sonrisa y extendiendo sus manitos para que le alzara.

- ¿Dónde está Candy?- consulto luego de algunos minutos, cuando ya le pareció raro que no apareciera.

- Salió- se encogió de hombros.

El empresario suspiro un poco más relajado y volvió su atención a su pequeño. Aprovecharía el tiempo con su hijo al máximo hasta que llegara la joven madre, quien seguramente lo correría de su hogar aun molesta.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY...**_

__ **TC GAN: hola... que dicha que te guste... **

**c****arito bombom: hola lamento no haber actualizado tan rapido... pero en mi pais te diriamos Brujita! ya veras porque! jijiji**

**Galaxylam84: sorpresas te da esta historia verdad...**

**Sakura93 : mmmmm. jajaja creo que en algo le has atinado... pero no se en que terminara la historia no cantemos victoria... me alegra... **

**cotapese: jejeje... pero que tipo de interes tendra... porque hay interes de intereses verdad y sera que es correspondida...mmmm...**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Labios del pecado**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**II parte Capítulo VIII**

La visita de Candy había aflorado mucho de sus recuerdos. Una vez que tuvo que partir, Karen se había sentado en su sillón y había pensado en la dorada época en que habían sido muy amigos. Pero también en cómo habían seguido las cosas después.

_Flash Black_

_Llamaron a la puerta del departamento que le pertenecía en aquel momento del castaño. Terry no tardo en abrirle, sorprendiéndose por su presencia. Ya era de madrugada._

_- Karen, ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_- Necesito hablar- respondió simplemente con la mirada baja._

_Sin prólogos, Terry le dio paso. Debido a su pasado, el castaño no se relacionaba mucho con las mujeres. Pero con Karen era diferente, ya que su dulzura y fragilidad habían suavizado un poco la coraza del duro corazón del joven. Gracias a ella, había mejorado un poco a la hora de tratar a las mujeres. _

_Aun así, era extraño verla en su departamento, ya que cuando algo marchaba mal ella generalmente corría en búsqueda de Albert. Aunque debía admitir que el rubio se había alejado un poco de ellos. Una vez que ambos estuvieron sentado en el sofá de la sala de estar, ella suspiro y comenzó a hablar._

_- Hoy termine con Tom- sentenció muy seria- La relación no podía continuar. _

_- Me alegra oír eso princesa- le sonrió efusivamente- Siempre te dije que ese tipo no me agradaba en nada por cómo te trataba._

_- Lo sé- suspiro agachando la cabeza- Me siento más aliviada ahora, pero a mi padre no le gusto nada mi decisión._

_El padre de Karen era un completo tirano y déspota. Aprobaba la relación con Tom ya que la familia de él eran todos respetados senadores con basta influencia política. Permitía que Karen fuera modelo solo porque la madre de ella había interferido y la obligaba a estudiar diplomacia, aunque en contra de su voluntad._

_- Me ha dicho que si no vuelvo con Tom, no viviré bajo su mismo techo- las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas- Me ha echado de la casa, sin nada._

_Terry enfureció ante esto. Aquel hombre era completamente despreciable. ¿Quién en su sano juicio podía echar a su propia hija a la calle sin nada?_

_- Fui primero a lo de Albert- admitió- Se estaba bañando y me atendió Kelly. Le dije que necesitaba hablar urgentemente con él, pero me dijo que no me lo permitiría. Que estaba harta de que me metiera en medio de su relación._

_- Y luego viniste aquí…- dijo y ella asintió- No te preocupes. Puedes quedarte conmigo todo lo que quieras._

_Karen no pudo contenerse y lo abrazo, mientras le agradecía con la voz quebrada. El castaño la estrechó contra su pecho y acarició su cabello suavemente, tratando de consolarla. Luego, le sugirió que tomara un baño para relajarse mientras él buscaba ropa para prestarle._

Luego de eso, trabajó lo mas que pudo en el modelaje para ahorrar la mayor cantidad de dinero posible y vivir lejos de la familia que la expulso de sus vidas. Se quedo sola, perdiendo padre, madre y hermanas por el precio de la libertad. Terry la había ayudado muchísimo, por ello lo quería con todo su corazón y jamás podría odiarlo por nada.

Fin flash back

Llamaron a la puerta, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se apresuro a abrir la puerta, para encontrar a Albert mirándola seriamente.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- consulto la joven alzando una ceja.

- Quiero hablar contigo- se limito a decir.

- Mira, Albert- suspiro frotándose la sien- No estoy de muy buen humor para charlar en estos momentos.

Sin importarle lo que le acababa de decir, Albert se hizo paso dentro del departamento. Frustrada, Karen cerró la puerta y lo siguió al interior de la casa. El rubio camino hacia el sofá y se dejo caer en él.

- Vi a Candy salir de aquí- le comentó- ¿De qué hablaban?

- ¿Por qué no se lo preguntas tú a ella?- señalo mientras caminaba hacia el mini bar que tenía para servirse un poco de vino.

Camino lentamente hacía uno de los sillones más apartados de él y se sentó en uno de los brazos. El rubio percibió la actitud esquiva de la mujer, lo cual lo exaspero. Karen era muy transparente cuando no quería hablar.

- Te vi en la fiesta hablando con Terry- le comentó mirándola fijamente- No sabía que seguías siendo su amiga después de que lo suyo terminó.

- Siempre seremos amigos- afirmo dando un sorbo a su vino- Lo quiero demasiado.

- ¿Aun cuando te uso?- consulto molesto Albert- ¿Aun cuando te llevo a España y te abandono después?

- Terry no me abandono- le explico simplemente. Aquel era un tema que jamás lo habían hablado- Lo nuestro fue algo pasional, no sentimental. Ambos tomamos la decisión de seguir cada uno por su lado.

- Que ingenua que eres Karen- sentenció el rubio- Terry se aprovecho de lo que te hizo tu padre. Aun no entiendo por qué fuiste a pedirle ayuda a él y no a mí.

Esto molesto mucho a la joven quien se puso de pie inmediatamente dejando su bebida de lado. ¡Aquello era simplemente insólito! Aun recordaba las palabras rencorosas de Kelly ordenándole que se apartara de su camino.

- Fuiste al primero que fui a buscar- exclamo molesta, sin poder controlarse- Pero tu novia me corrió mientras tú te bañabas, exigiéndome que no los molestara mas.

- ¿Por ello dejaste de verme?- consulto sorprendido.

- No quería estropear tu relación, cuando fuiste tú el que se alejo de nosotros primero- afirmo- Por ello decidimos con Terry darte tu espacio.

- Igualmente eso no justifica que haya jugado contigo.

- Fui yo quien lo sedujo a él- le aclaro mirándolo seriamente- Si no podía tener amor, por lo menos la pasaría bien con un amante experimentado.

- El debería haberse resistido- objeto parándose pero sin mirarla- El sabía lo que yo sentía.

- ¿Lo que tu sentías, de qué?- consulto molesta- Se que me veías como una hermana…

- No te veía como una hermana- la interrumpió- Yo te veía como una completa mujer, como la mujer que yo quería y no podía tener.

El silencio se estableció entre ellos dos. Karen lo miraba completamente sorprendida con lo que le había dicho. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo. ¡El siempre fue serio y reservado con ella! Salía con otras mujeres que era total y completamente opuestas a ella, jamás hizo esfuerzo por acercarse.

- Resignado a que no podía tenerte ya que estabas con Tomy tu padre no me aceptaría porque mi familia estaba casi en la banca rota, decidí intentar con Kelly- continuó explicando seriamente- Me aleje de ti, porque me era difícil mantener mi relación con ella si estaba todo el tiempo al pendiente tuyo. Kelly sabía que sentía algo por ti. Nos comprometimos y entonces te peleaste con Tom.

Recordaba bien eso. Las cosas se había dando de una manera particularmente caprichosa en aquel tiempo.

- Cuando me entere que tu y Terry ya no eran simplemente amigos, fue cuando no aguante mas. Igual trate de darle pelea, termine con Kelly pero tú ya te habías ido a Barcelona.

La situación se había vuelto tensa. Karen no se atrevía a moverse lo más mínimo, mientras las palabras de su mejor amigo la traspasaban.

- Si sentías algo por mí, debiste habérmelo dicho- sentenció molesta- Tu te alejaste de mi y no te importo como me sentía yo al respecto. Terry no es culpable de que intenté reconfortarme entre sus brazos.

- ¡Lo es!- sentencio al borde de la ira.

- No quiero hablar más del pasado- ordeno caminando hacia una de las ventanas- Si he decidido continuar con mi amistad con Terry, no debe importarte. Procura cuidar a tu futura esposa.

Sintió que una lágrima corría por su mejilla mientras respiraba profundo para contener el mar de sentimientos que había provocado aquella confesión por parte de Albert. Sintió que se encontraba detrás de ella, muy pero muy cerca.

- Es que no sé si es enteramente del pasado de lo que hablamos- confeso tomando unas cuantas hebras de su cabello, acercándolas a su rostro para apreciar su aroma- Pensé que jamás te volvería a ver. Que no podrías perdonar mi abandono. Cuando te vi, me sentí muy feliz después de mucho tiempo. Y verte cerca de Terry me hizo hervir en cólera nuevamente.

De un suave movimiento, Albert la dio vuelta para que lo mirara. Los ojos de Karen mostraban confusión, asombro, dolor. Aquello le dolió aun más. El no deseaba que sufriera de nuevo por su causa.

- No tiene sentido…- logro decir, aun con el nudo en la garganta. Una nueva lagrima corrió con su mejilla- Tu nunca dijiste nada… Todas tus parejas era mi antítesis…

- Para ti no tiene sentido, pero en mi cabeza trataba de alejarme de ti buscando a alguien completamente diferente, en un afán de engañar mi corazón- le explico.

Un sollozo escapo de sus labios, los cuales cubrió con su mano mientras con la otra trataba de alejarlo para que respetara una sana distancia. Sus palabras la mareaban de una manera sin igual.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- exclamo molesta mientras lloraba.

- No me atrevía- le aseguro tratando de acortar la distancia pero ella se oponía, lo cual lo lastimaba profundamente- Cuando me entere de que habías roto con el infeliz de Tom mi corazón dio un salto de alegría…

- Cállate- le ordenó, aun llorando.

- Tu padre te desheredo y eso egoístamente me daba la oportunidad perfecta para acércame de nuevo- continuo sin hacerle caso- No me era sencillo romper con Kelly. Para colmo, su padre se tomo la libertad de anunciar el compromiso que jamás pedí. Fue entonces que me comentaste que salías con Terry, y sentí la traición clavarse en pecho.

- Cállate- repitió la modelo.

- De igual manera decidí arriesgarme. Jugarme todo por el todo- era el momento de desahogar su alma. Estaba muy alterado, algo muy raro en él- Terminé con Kelly y fui a buscarte. Entonces me enteré que se habían ido a España, matando todas mis esperanzas.

- ¿No entiendes? ¡No quiero escuchar más!- su llanto era más intenso y trato de alejarse hacia el otro lado de la habitación pero él la tomo por uno de sus brazos, sin lastimarla- ¡Suéltame!

- Escúchame, por favor- le pidió sin soltarla.

- ¿De qué me sirve oír todo esto?- lo enfrento elevando mas la voz- Te casaras en un mes con otra mujer. ¿Qué ganas diciéndome todo esto?

Aquello era verdad. En un mes se casaría con su novia, con la dulce Candy. Una mujer que también había tenido una historia con su _ex mejor amigo_. Pero ahí estaba su mejor amiga. Por aquella que pensó completamente perdida.

Flash back

_Ambos hombres se encontraban jadeando. Por un lado, Terry quien tocaba su labio partido que sangraba abundantemente, con al ropa manchada y un poco rasgada. Por otro, Albert con su ceja partida, sosteniendo su abdomen por el último golpe propinado por el castaño y la ropa en las mismas condiciones que su adversario._

_- Bastardo- escupió sin aliento Albert- Sabías lo que sentía por ella y no te importo nada._

_- ¿Acaso te olvidas de que estabas con otra mujer?- respondió su amigo- Que te alejaste de ella de la noche a la mañana. ¿Y yo debía mantenerme al margen?_

_- Aun siendo que yo estaba con otra persona, te metiste con nuestra amiga- señalo con voz ronca- La mujer que mas merecía tu respeto._

_- Jamás le falte el respeto a Karen- bramó molesto- ¿Acaso crees que eras el único que podía sentir algo hacía ella?_

_Al oír esto, Albert se abalanzó nuevamente contra Terry y retomaron la pelea. Ambos eran buenos en el combate, lo cual daba como resultado una fuerte y sangrienta contienda._

_- Ella se merecía a alguien que la respetara, que la cuidara- respondió lanzando una piña que fue esquivada. _

_- ¿Y ese eras tú? ¿La persona que desprecio su amistad?- al oír esto el rubio se quedo paralizado, por lo que Terry logro darte un sólido golpe en el estomago- ¿Tienes idea cuantas noches lloro por ti? ¿Cuántas veces me pregunto que había hecho para que la apartaras de esa manera de su vida? ¡Tu! ¡Su supuesto mejor amigo!_

Aquella pelea le había dejado más que muchas y dolorosa contusiones. El dolor que sintió su alma por ser consciente del daño que él le había producido a la persona que mas amaba, fue aun peor que las llamas del infierno. Comprendía porque Karen no había vuelto a hablarle más, porque no regreso a Chicago. Aquel día perdió a su mejor amigo y comprendió que también al amor.

Fin flash back

- No gano nada- respondió soltando un suspiro.

Karen seguía llorando frente a él. No pudo evitarlo. La atrajo a sus brazos para envolverla en su calor. No soportaba verla mal y menos a causa de él.

En tanto, ella intento resistirse al abrazo. Pero luego de unos segundos se dio por vencida. Albert no tenía intenciones de soltarla hasta que no se tranquilizara. Sin embargo, la sorpresa se hizo aun más al sentir sus caricias. Caricias que distaban de ser de camaradería. Sentía como respiraba sobre su abundante cabellera, sus manos se había colado de su holgada remera por la espalda, una de ellas a la altura de los omoplatos y la otra en su baja cintura. Su piel entre sus manos se encontraba completamente erizada ante las pausadas caricias. Su cuerpo estaba completamente pegado ante el de él.

- ¿Por qué, Albert? ¿Por qué me dijiste todo esto?- le susurro al oído cuando él se ocultó en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste cuando lloraba por las noches? ¿Cuándo me sentía mal por no ser lo suficiente hermosa para que me miraras? ¿Cuándo yo moría por oír eso?

Aquellas palabras hicieron que por una fracción de segundos el corazón de Albert se detuviera. Su respiración se acelero superficialmente y de un movimiento sumamente suave y lento la inclino para así poder ver sus ojos verdes que hacías honor a su nombre.

- Porque fui un imbécil que tenía miedo a tu rechazo, a no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti, para tu familia- respondió acariciando su rosada mejilla.

Se observaron por unos segundos a los ojos, para luego entregarse en un desesperado y apasionado beso. Albert la estrechó contra su cuerpo suprimiendo la más mínima distancia entre ambos, en tanto Karen se abrazó de su cuello.

* * *

Candy abrió la puerta de su casa e inmediatamente sintió la voz de Niel hablándole a Arthur. Sin embargo se quedo quita al percibir también la voz ronca de Terry. Aun no sabía qué hacer con respecto a aquel beso, así que decidió hacer como si nada hubiera sucedido hacia dos días.

Cuando la vieron entrar, ambos la saludaron. Terrytenía a Arthur en brazos y lo hacía jugar con unos juguetes nuevos que le había comprando hacia unos días.

- Candy, que bueno que ya llegaste- le sonrió Niel- Teníamos hambre y decidimos pedir unas pizzas. ¿Te nos unes?

La rubia sonrió y acepto la invitación mientras se sentaba al lado de su mejor amigo para comenzar una charla y observaba furtivamente castaño de vez en cuando. No dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Karen. El hecho de que Albert estuvo enamorado de ella en el pasado y la efímera relación con Terry. Y aunque le costara admitirlo, la había enfermado de celos saber de aquella pasada aventura entre ambos amigos.

Terry por su parte oía la conversación mientras jugaba con Arthur y tampoco podía evitar mirar furtivamente a la rubia que se notaba algo tensa, algo de lo que Niel no se percató pero él sí.

* * *

En aquel momento su mente era un verdadero mar de confusión. Completamente desnuda, descansaba sobre el pecho de Albert luego de la mejor experiencia sexual de su vida. Había ansiado tanto ese momento cuando tenía veinte años y ahora con veintiséis le resultaba surrealista. Y aun así, eso no estaba bien. Ambos lo sabían a la perfección.

Tristemente, aspiro el embriagante aroma de su piel para guardarla como un hermoso recuerdo en su alma. Con un costoso esfuerzo se aparto de su lado y salió de la cama matrimonial. Camino hacia la silla del escritorio donde descansaba una bata de seda larga que tenia la apariencia de un exquisito kimono de una elegante geisha.

Albert se incorporo apenas en sus brazos y la miro atentamente. Karen le daba la espalda sin atreverse a mirarlo directamente a su rostro. Intento decir algo, pero fue interrumpido.

- Será mejor que te vayas, Albert- dijo suavemente, tratando de que no le temblara la voz.

En silencio, Albert tomo el boxer negro que descansaba en el suelo para luego acercarse a donde ella estaba. En contra de sus deseos hizo que Karen volteara a mirarle. Sus hermosos ojos azules se encontraban cristalinos mientras lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. De un solo movimiento, llevo a la joven hasta su pecho envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

- Se que te sientes culpable- respondió acariciando sus perfectas ondas- Yo también lo siento. Pero a la vez, siento que mi alma se encuentra en paz y regocijo por primera vez.

Sin más, volvió a reclamar sus labios. Necesitaba sus besos, que como siempre imagino eran completamente adictivos. No había sentido por otra mujer lo que sentía en esos instantes por Karen. Su cuerpo vibraba de energía y vitalidad. Era verdad que Candy lo cautivo con su belleza angelical, su bondad e actitudes desinteresadas, su voz que llego a servir de bálsamo para su herida alma. Más, sin embargo, solo Karen podría llenar su corazón y curar definitivamente su alma. Esta revelación le dolió, ya que faltaba poco para la boda y no deseaba lastimar a Candy.

Karen soltó un jadeo cuando Albert abandonó sus labios. Se sentía débil, mareada e incapaz de moverse del cálido abrigo de sus brazos rodeándola.

- ¿Qué harás?- le consulto apoyando su rostro contra sus formados pectorales.

- Aun no lo sé- respondió sinceramente, suspirando mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y apoyaba su mentón en sus cabellos.

**Continuará…**

**__****Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY...**_

**passcusa, ****Galaxylam84, Sakura93 : mmmmmmm... no se que piensen de este capitulo creo que aqui aplica el ojo por ojo...mmmmm...**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Labios del pecado**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**I parte **Capitulo IX

Una vez terminaron de comer las pizzas, se dieron cuenta de lo tarde que se había hecho. Candy y Niel habían conversado amenamente en tanto Terry permanecía mudo, con toda su atención en su pequeño quien ciertamente tampoco quiso alejarse de él cuando la rubia intento darle su suave y blanda comidita, siendo el castaño mayor el que termino encargándose gustoso de la tarea.

Cuando Niel se percató que ya eran las dos de la mañana, se alarmo ya que debía terminar trabajo pendiente para entregar en esos mismos días. Junto a Candy se pusieron de pie cuando por fin se percataron de que Terry se había quedado dormido mientras hacía dormir a Arthur, quien estaba cómodamente recostado en su pecho. Sin darle tiempo a nada, Niel se fue velozmente alegando que era muy tarde, abriendo y cerrándose la puerta él solo.

Candy, estática aun frente del dormido castaño, miraba la retirada sin comprender sus porqués. Miro nuevamente al empresario y suspirando se sentó a su lado. Algo que jamás podría negar es que siempre le había gustado observar dormir a Terry. Y ahora la imagen era aún más bella, ya que su pequeño descansaba plácidamente en su fuerte pecho. Un escalofrió la recorrió cuando sin querer rozo la piel de su brazo con la de el cuándo acariciaba la mejilla de su bebé. Suspiro sintiendo que todos los sentidos se agudizaban cuando estaba tan cerca de él.

Miro su rostro de nuevo, pero luego una imagen invadió su mente repentinamente. Terry y Karen juntos. Ambos habían tenido una relación sentimental. No era como las otras mujeres con las que había salido, ella había sido su amiga antes… quizás la única que verdaderamente había tenido. Una mujer bellísima, fría y egocéntrica para quien no la conociera, ya que era su fachada fuerte pero frágil por los golpes en su vida, sintiéndose insegura de sí misma. En el fondo, ellos dos eran más parecidos. Hermosos, elegantes, deseados, carácter fuerte y voluntad de hierro. En cambio, Candy se sentía más parecida a Albert. Tranquilos, sobrios, sencillos y sin suerte en el amor.

Se puso de pie e inclinándose lo estrictamente necesario coloco su mano en su hombro y lo movió delicadamente, despertándolo. Terry abrió lentamente sus ojos Azul verdoso y la observo fijamente, un poco perdido espacialmente pero feliz de verla a ella primero que nada, lo que se plasmó en una encantadora sonrisa. Candy apreció el gesto sintiendo que se le aceleraba un poco los latidos de su corazón. Alarmada se irguió derecha y le explico que deseaba acostar ya a Arthur. Terry simplemente asintió y se levantó ágilmente sin despertar al niño acunándolo en su pecho. Le indico que para no despertarlo lo llevaría el, a lo que la rubia estuvo de acuerdo. Ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras, subieron por ellas hasta llegar al pasillo que revelaba solamente tres puertas. Entro en la que se encontraban pequeñas estrellas azules decorándola. Se aproximó a la cuna y lo deposito suavemente, dándole espacio a Candy para que le quitara la ropita de día y le colocara hábilmente el pijamita sin despertar al niño. La joven madre lo tapó y sonrió al ver lo tranquilo que dormía. Sintió como unas manos se deslizaban por su vientre hasta aprisionarla en la dureza de sus brazos. Sorprendida, Candy miro por sobre su hombro cuando sintió que la apretaba hasta estrecharla contra su pecho.

- Nunca te lo he dicho- le susurro sobre la oreja derecha con un tono de voz ronco muy propio de él- pero te agradezco por haberme hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo al darme este hermoso hijo.

- Terry…- exclamo sorprendida.

- Gracias, Candy- continuó- No hubiese sido igual si no fueses tú la madre.

Aquello termino de dejarla atónita. Jamás esperaba semejante declaración del castaño. Aquello era demasiado revelador, extraño. Terry no exponía sus sentimientos, era lo que más celosamente controlaba. Y ahí estaba, agradeciendo sinceramente el hecho de haberle dado su primogénito y además ser ella misma la madre. Pero un pensamiento se cruzó en este punto.

- ¿No te hubiese hecho igual de feliz tener un hijo con Karen?- consulto tratando de modular lo más tranquila la voz, sin dejar colar su molestia.

Un silencio se abrió entre ambos. Terry, sorprendido por la pregunta, no lograba salir de su estupor en tanto Candy esperaba cada vez más ansiosa su respuesta. Pacientemente, las grandes manos del castaño hicieron girar sus caderas hasta que estuvieron frente a frente.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?- consulto suavemente sin dejar que se apartara de su cuerpo.

- Sé que saliste con ella por un tiempo- explico como si no tuviera importancia- Además, ustedes fueron y son amigos. Prácticamente es tú mejor amiga.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver que sea mi amiga o que haya salido con ella en el pasado?- la interrogó.

- Bueno, confías en ella- señalizo- Es una mujer muy hermosa con la cual puedes hablar de tus cosas.

- Aun sigo sin entender la relación entre una cosa y la otra- le aseguro quitando un mechón rebelde de su rostro.

- Que no creo ser la única mujer de la cual estarías feliz de tener un hijo- cada vez le costaba más ocultar su molestia.

- ¿Estas celosa?- sonrió triunfante.

- Claro que no- respondió ofendida- ¿Cómo crees que…?

No la dejo finalizar ya que reclamo sus labios en un apasionante beso que la desoriento en milésimas de segundos. La besaba con tanto sentimiento y pasión que sus rodillas se sublevaron al torrente de debilidad que embargo su cuerpo en una suave caricia. Jamás la había besado con tanta pasión y cadencia. Su cuerpo ardía en combustión espontánea y amenazaba con volverla loca. Las manos de Terry se deslizaron por su cuerpo despertando por completo su libido a través de su piel.

Se separó de sus labios únicamente para tomar una bocanada de oxígeno. La miro y descubrió que había despertado su lujuria, ya que Candy no hacía el más mínimo intento por separarlos o exigirle que la soltara de su demandante abrazo y caricias. Aprovechando la oportunidad que le era regalada, Terry volvió a besarla con aun más pasión que antes. Sintió como Candy perdía fuerzas mientras de entre sus labios estaban algunas entrecortadas exclamaciones de dulce placer. Sin meditarlo aúnmás, la levanto de la cintura para salir de la habitación de su hijo y llevarla a su recamara. Una vez en ella, se detuvo cerca de la cama. Se separó de sus tibios labios unos centímetros mientras sus ojos azules se regocijaban al apreciar en el estado en que se encontraba. Se encontraba completamente feliz por comprender que Candy no carecía de emociones hacia él, sino que simplemente se resistía por temor a salir lastimada. Inclinándose, beso la palidez de su cuello mientras sus ansiosas manos desprendían la simple camisa que llevaba.

Candy, simplemente había perdido la cordura. Extrañaba tanto aquel perfecto contacto y la sensación de estar entre sus poderosos brazos, que se había rendido a la lujuria sin remordimientos. No pensaba en el mañana, ni en las consecuencia de sus actos… eso era imposible cuando Terry lograba traspasar las murallas de su frialdad, para llegar a la mujer irracionalmente enamorada.

Una vez que termino de desvestirla suavemente entre un millar de caricias que encendían su piel, la recostó suavemente en la cama. El contraste entre su palidez y sus dorados cabellos siempre le había parecido majestuoso. Admiro su cuerpo, el cual no había cambiado demasiado después de la maternidad. Sus pechos subían y bajan debido a su acelerada respiración. Su vientre casi liso, le resultaba adorable. Sus piernas tan largas y apetecibles como siempre.

Sin prólogos, descendió su mano hacia su intimidad para acariciarla a conciencia. No paso demasiado tiempo hasta que sintió la humedad que la invadía mientras ella jadeaba, recibiendo complacida sus caricias. Tenía la apariencia sumisa de una felina, quien ronroneaba ante el sabor único de éxtasis.

La razón se había extinto desde el comienzo en su cabeza. Nada tenía sentido, más que la desesperación de sentir su cuerpo una vez más, aquel cuerpo que extrañaba desde el mismo día que se apartó de su lado. Era enfermo, sabía que Terry la había lastimado profundamente pero aun así, lo necesitaba.

Lo observó a los ojos fijamente, enviando una mirada de invitación a desnudar también su piel. El castaño reacción de inmediato a su mudo pedido, quitándose con prisa la ropa que traía puesta. No pudo evitar sentarse y acariciar su duro abdomen con ansiedad, subiendo y bajando luego por la línea hundida de su estrecha cadera.

Una vez desnudo completamente, Terry la volvió a recostar en la cama para bajar hasta sus pechos y saborear de sus rosadas cumbres. Los jadeos aumentaron por parte de los dos. Candy se movía inquieta y ansiosa bajo su cuerpo, lo cual estaba volviendo una tortura rusa su autocontrol. No deseaba ser egoísta y arruinar una posibilidad como aquella.

Decidido a enloquecerla, bajo lentamente por su vientre hacia el sur. Una vez acomodado frente a su intimidad, se deleitó en tomarla con sus labios de una forma tan delirante que Candy gemía estremecida, con su espalda curvada en una clara señal de goce. Esto, y el sabor dulzor de su entrepierna hacían claramente dolorosa su erección.

Sin poder soportar más, se dirigió hacia sus rosados labios besándolos con frenesí, mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuervas como si tratara de grabarlas en sus recuerdos a través del delicado tacto. Sin embargo las manos de Candy lo torturaban con su toque ardiente y demandante, haciendo que sus elegantes uñas lo estremecían ante su roce. Con una de sus musculosas piernas, separo las suyas dóciles para acomodarse anhelante de la fusión única de sus cuerpos. Abandonó sus labios por unos segundos para admirarla, cuando la oyó.

- Por favor- susurro entre jadeos.

Aquello fue como melodía de sirenas para sus oídos. Candy se entregaba en libre albedrío a él, sin miramientos. Sabía que esta era la oportunidad de demostrarle lo mucho que la extrañaba por las noches y que ninguna mujer lo hizo sentir.

Apacible comenzó a adentrarse en su estrecha y delirante cavidad, provocando que ella arqueara más su espalda ofreciéndose a su merced completa. Animado por esta irresistible invitación, adentro su miembro hasta el fondo e inició un relajado vaivén de caderas.

Candy recibía gustosa las lentas envestidas sintiéndose magníficamente pero a la vez, deseaba que el ritmo aumentara. Trato de moverse ella también en tanto besaba su cuello de una manera tan perturbarte que Terry gruñó a causa de la sensación que lo excitaba aún más.

Mantuvo un ritmo lento al principio, ya que no quería ser un salvaje y que ella pensara que la estaba utilizando nuevamente pero Candy tenía otros planes, ya que se movía de una manera en la que extinguía su poca cordura. Resignándose a la tentación de aquella diosa, aumento las embestidas considerablemente volviendo todo tan ardiente como el mismísimo infierno. Súbitamente, Candy clavo las uñas en su espalda mientras un gemido salía de sus labios en el momento justo en que era atravesada por un magistral orgasmo. Su respiración se aceleraba en tanto los espasmos la estremecían por completo. Terry aun así continuó envistiendo hasta que la presión alrededor de su miembro a causa del orgasmo lo llevo también al clímax, descargando su cremosa esencia en su interior.

Observo a Candy quien permanecía con los ojos cerrados, completamente relajada. Una vez recuperada su respiración, deposito un suave beso que fue correspondido con la misma ternura, para luego el castaño abandonar la cavidad de la somnolienta rubia. Se recostó en uno de los lados de la cama matrimonial y la atrajo a su cálido abrazo. Candy no se resistió en ningún momento. Acarició sus cabellos rubios hasta que sintió que su respiración era acompasada, lo que le rebelo que ya había caído en los terrenos del sueño y sonriendo decidió seguirla.

Candy despertó al sentir como la luz de la ventana se colaba en su habitación. Se sentó lentamente sintiendo la sensación de desnudez en su piel, su cabello despeinado y una sensación agradable en el cuerpo. Miro a su lado, pero se percató que estaba sola por lo que decidió averiguar que ocurría. Camino hacia su armario y sacó un camisón de seda muy simple con el que le gustaba dormir siempre y camino hacia el cuarto de Arthur. Cuando lo encontró vació, sintió que su corazón era estrangulado por una mano invisible. Histérica, bajo veloz la escalera. Busco alguna señal en la sala de estar, pero no había nada. Camino hacia la cocina, y fue entonces cuando su corazón relajo sus frenéticos latidos.

Terry se encontraba preparando el desayunado vestido solo con su pantalón y descalzo, en tanto Arthur jugaba en su sillita con el contenido de su plato: puré de manzana y banana. Se notaba muy divertido con el desastre que estaba haciendo.

Camino hacia ellos y tomando la toalla destinada al pequeño, limpio su rostro y manos. Terry sonrió por sobre el hombro y retiro de la sartén el ultimo omelet, para colocarlo en un plato.

- Lo lamento- le dijo mientras colocaba los platos en el desayunador- Se veía muy divertido jugando con su desayuno, que me pareció cruel detenerlo.

Candy simplemente asintió y observó la mesa donde descansaba todo lo que Terry había preparado. Aquella visión era realmente surrealista, ya que jamás había visto a Terry hacer algo que no tuviera que ver con sus empresas. Si alguien le hubiese asegurado que sabía cocinar, ella no lo hubiera creído.

Sin decir nada, se sentó en la mesa y se dispuso a comer en silencio. La situación era sumamente rara y no sabía exactamente cómo manejarla.

Terry percibió lo silenciosa y distante que se encontraba la rubia pero decidió no hablar hasta que ella lo quisiera. No deseaba presionarla de ninguna manera. La noche anterior había sido maravillosa y a la vez reveladora.

- Terry- lo llamo sin mirarlo- Creo que debemos hablar… y aclarar las cosas.

El empresario permaneció callado, escuchando atentamente lo que deseaba decirle.

- Creo que lo que hicimos anoche no fue lo correcto- suspiro mirándolo- Voy a casarme en unos días… He traicionado a mi pareja y me siento realmente mal.

- ¿Te sientes mal porque lo amas o porque aun sabiendo que está mal sigues pensando que no fue un error?- consulto serio dejando de lado del tenedor.

Esta pregunta la dejo perpleja. El rostro de Terry era serio pero su mirada revelaba varias emociones, lo que al dejo aúnmás aturdida. ¡El empresario se estaba mostrando frente a ella sin sus máscaras! Aun así, no deseaba contestar esa pregunta por lo que se levantó de su asiento esquivando su mirada.

- Voy a casarme con Albert- respondió firme- Esa es la única realidad. Anoche cometí un error.

- ¿Deseas mentirte a ti misma? De acuerdo- sentencio con la mandíbula fuertemente trabada y tensa- Aun así, yo sé cuál es la verdad.

Con pasos decididos, camino hacia ella. Candy permaneció quieta sin saber exactamente qué hacer. Su respiración se agito un poco y enfrento sus ojos Azul verdosos llenos de emociones.

- Yo sé que ayer te entregaste a mi como no lo has hecho con nadie más- le aseguro tomando sus brazos sin brusquedad- Sé que lo disfrutaste igual que yo y además, no fue algo meramente sexual.

Esta última afirmación la sorprendió y no pudo ocultarlo al castaño. Una de sus masculinas manos acarició su mejilla con suavidad y ternura.

- Sé que aún no me creerás si te digo lo que siento- afirmo acercándose, hasta besar sus labios de una manera muy apasionada y demandante. Lentamente se separó de sus labios- Necesito que estés dispuesta a oír.

- Digas lo que digas, mi pareja ahora es Albert- sentenció alejándose de él lo más posible- Por favor, retírate de mi casa Terry.

El castaño la miro por una fracción de segundos y salió de la cocina sin decir nada más. Sintiendo que lagrimas traicionera se acumulaban en sus ojos, camino hacia su pequeño para tomarlo en brazos y sostenerlo en un vano intento de reconfortarse. Pocos minutos después sintió su presencia nuevamente detrás de ella. Se sorprendió ya que pensaba que ya se había ido. Sin decir nada, Terry se acercó a ella y tomando su mentón la volvió a besar de manera tierna pero dominante.

- Me voy ahora- respondió a escasos centímetros de distancia de sus labios- pero eso no significa que me rendiré. Y eso es palabra de honor.

Volvió a besarla aún más posesivo y demandante, pero aun así delicado y dulce. Le sonrió con una de sus sonrieras más peligrosas, acarició el cabello castaño de su hijo en un tierno gesto y se fue, dejándola allí mismo como una estatua mientras su pequeño jugaba con sus mechones dorados.

**Continuará…**

**__****Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY...**_

******Hola chicas espero disculpen la tardansa per les recuerdo que subo los capitulos conforme Miko los sube... tambien espero que el 2010 le haya dejado mucho aprendizaje y este 2011 les traiga muchas bendiciones como lo hizo con mi familia veran el 29 mi prima pecosa de (Monapecosa)tuvo un accidente automovilistico bastante feo pero esta viva y esa es la mayo bendicion del mundo si siguen su fic tranquis porque mi primo Armand dijo que el lo seguia imagino que si tardaran un poquillo hasta ahora todos estabos bajando el estres jejejeje pero en fin paciensia y como hemos aprendido en mi familia no esperen a decirle a una persona cuanto la quieren o se abtengan de un gesto de cariño (abrazo, beso, palabras) mañana no saben si ustedes o ellos estaran presentes...**

******Feliz nuevo año**

******hildywhite: es un dulce y un buen amigo... a su modo**

**Galaxylam84: jajajaja si ese ojo por ojo estuvo buenisisisismo pero hay que esperar...**

** Sakura93 : mmmmmmm... creo que si empieza la recta final**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**Labios del pecado**

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.**

**II parte **Capitulo IX

Había pasado tres semanas desde que su amor había salido a la luz y aun así, Albert no había vuelto a buscarla. Solo se comunicaba con algunos mensajes de texto o breves llamadas de menos de un minuto donde le decía que aún no había podido hablar con Candy. En tanto, faltaba solo una semana para la boda y aumentando a su dolor, se sumaba el hecho en que Candy deseaba su consejo para algunos detalles de la boda ya que creía que poseía un elegante gusto.

Aquel era el día decisivo. Su corazón no soportaba más aquella situación por lo que había tomado una drástica decisión. Miro una última vez su rostro en el espejo, cuidando que el maquillaje tapase perfectamente las espantosas ojeras que era resultado de tanta angustia y dolor. Llamaron a la puerta.

- Tan puntual como siempre- pensó con una media sonrisa.

En el umbral, esperaba en una actitud despreocupada Terry quien al verla sonrió revelando una agradable sonrisa. Karen lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo y le pidió amablemente que entrara.

- ¿Se puede saber porque esta decisión?- pregunto sin rodeos, mientras tomaba la única pero gran valija que descansaba en medio del hall.

- Simplemente, extraño Paris- respondió encogiéndose de hombros en un gesto despreocupado, tratando de enmascarar bien su mentira.

Terry negó en un gesto de cabeza, demostrándole que no le creía una sola de sus excusas. Sabía que ese era el protocolo básico de escape de Karen. No la culpaba, esa era la única manera que siempre encontró de que no la lastimaran más. Sin embargo, sabía que nadie podía escapar por siempre de sus problemas y que ella debía empezar a enfrentar los obstáculos si quería ser feliz. Sin decir nada más, ambos emprendieron camino.

Una vez en el aeropuerto, se dirigieron a la puerta por donde debía abordar. Abrazándolo nuevamente, le agradeció el haberla llevado hasta allí.

- Espero que estés bien- le deseo sobre sus cabellos- Eres una excelente mujer, mereces lo mejor.

- ¿Tu lo crees?- interrogo escéptica- También deseo que estés bien, Terry. Sé que pasa algo en tu vida, ya que te noto bastante triste. Debe ser algo realmente doloroso para que no puedas esconderlo con tus muros protectores.

El castaño simplemente acarició su mejilla tiernamente y deposito un tierno beso en la frente. El llamado para los pasajeros comenzó, por lo que la joven se fue con una pequeña sonrisa.

Escucho como un automóvil estacionaba frente a su casa. Se acercó a la ventana para comprobar que se trataba de Terry, quien le había pedido a Arthur para llevarlo con su tío Charlie a pasar el día con él. Candy acepto agradecida ya que con los últimos detalles de la boda ese mismo día no podía dedicarle el tiempo y atenciones que necesitaba su pequeño.

Miro su reloj de pulsera. Llegaba media hora tarde, algo atípico en el empresario quien era muy puntal dado los importantes compromisos que tenía.

La rubia abrió la puerta y lo saludo con un gesto de mano, aun cuando estuvo frente suyo él se inclinó para depositar un beso a escasos milímetros de la comisura de sus labios. Siempre hacia eso, pero Candy no se podía quejar ya que el castaño se hacia el desentendido.

- Perdón por la tardanza- le dijo serio, algo raro en él cuando se trataba de ella. Con su sutil movimiento, toco el puente de su nariz- Tuve que hacer unas cosas antes.

- ¿Está todo bien?- consulto preocupada- Si te resulta complicado cuidar de Arthur, dímelo.

- No es eso- le aseguro apreciando la preocupación de sus ojos aguamarina- Jamás estaría lo suficientemente ocupado como para perderme un día con el pequeño. Simplemente me ha dejado triste la partida de Karen.

- ¿Karen se fue?- su incredulidad se manifestó en su rostro- ¿A dónde se ha ido?

¿Cómo era posible que Karen se fuera cuando su mejor amigo estaba por casarse en solo unos días? ¿Por qué Albert no le había dicho nada al respecto? Había notado a la joven modelo distanciada y bastante deprimida las últimas veces que ha había visto pero nunca se imaginó que partiera sin avisarle que no podría ayudarla con los últimos detalles.

Observo a Terry quien permanecía callado mirando un punto perdido en la pared. Él había dicho que se encontraba triste porque Karen había partido y al parecer, definitivamente. ¿Estaba triste porque no podrían terminar su historia?

- A Francia- respondió simplemente.

- Comprendo- suspiro tratando de controlar la molestia que recorría sus venas, en un torrente desbocado y sin razón aparente- Pero no debes sentirte triste. Tiene la suficiente libertad económica como para ir con ella a vivir allí.

- ¿Por qué querría yo irme a Francia?- su rostro mostraba su confusión- Aquí están las cosas que realmente quiero, aunque una de ellas estea punto de casarse con otro hombre.

Aquella afirmación la dejo verdaderamente sorprendida. Si lo que decía era verdad, no sentía nada por Karen. Terry no daba demasiadas vueltas para obtener lo que deseaba y eso lo sabía de muy buena fuente.

- Entonces ¿Por qué estas triste?- no pudo contener la pregunta.

- Porque la quiero como la amiga que es, y me he percatado que se ha ido huyendo de algo- su seriedad le contagio de la preocupación del castaño- Estaba sufriendo y sus ojos mostraban que sus esperanzas están más que muertas.

El silencio lleno el ambiente. Candy medito lo último y comprendió que estaba de acuerdo con Terry. Karen estaba mal desde hacía semanas y quizás, se había ido en un intento de desintoxicarse de lo que le estaba haciendo mal. No la culpaba por su partida tan abrupta, pero sembraba sus incógnitas. Albert debería haberle mencionado algo.

- Aguarda unos segundos, voy por Arthur- dijo finalmente con un suspiro- Estoy retrasada a la prueba del vestido.

Resignado, Terry asintió mientras guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Frente a su notebook, se encontraba en una mesa del jardín de Lakewood terminando algunos balances administrativos del lugar. Iban realmente bien y si continuaban a ese ritmo, conseguiría en tres meses más cancelar el préstamo en el banco.

Una de las nuevas meseras se acercó hacia el para entregarle el teléfono diciendo que era uno de sus inversores. Dejando de lado lo que hacía, asintió.

- Buenos días, señor Daniels- lo saludo Albert con mucha educación.

- No me sorprende la manera elegante con la que saludas- respondió la voz ronca del otro lado de la línea- Siempre te destacaste en el tema de la cortesía, eso es bueno para los negocios.

- ¿Qué quieres Grandchester?- consulto sin poder ocultar mucho el desencanto de oír a su ex amigo- No tengo demasiado tiempo para tus interrupciones.

Terry dejo escapar un sonido que delataba que contenía una risa de superioridad. Su comentario no le molesto en absoluto, ya que sería realmente breve.

- Llamaba para felicitarte- le comentó de manera casual.

- ¿Por la boda?- consultó relajado- Gracias, pero no era…

- No, amigo. Por romper nuevamente el corazón de Karen - su voz denoto la rabia y el resentimiento que contenía en su interior.

El cuerpo de Albert se tensó al oír aquellas palabras. ¿A qué se refería Terry con eso? ¿Cómo sabía que las cosas con Karen habían resurgido?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- su molestia salió sin poder ser contenida, mientras se ponía de pie bruscamente. Nervioso.

- ¿Qué? ¿No comprendes?- ironizo- ¡Oh! Déjame que te lo pase en limpio. Esta mañana, Karen abandono el país. Y por lo que entendí, para no volver.

- ¿Cómo que se fue?- bramo mientras una terrible agonía lo recorría por el cuerpo.

- Como lo oyes- su voz se tranquilizó un poco- Al parecer ser, no pudo soportar que nuevamente no tuvieras el coraje para arriesgarte por ella.

-Las palabras no salían de su garganta. Karen se había ido y él era el culpable. Su miedo a lastimar a Candy lo acobardo día a día, por lo que la boda siguió adelante. Por otro lado, el trabajo había absorbido la otra parte de su tiempo, más el temer enfrentar a Karen y explicarle que no sabía cómo terminar su relación con la rubia… todo eso había causado que la mujer que más amaba nuevamente abandonara su vida.

- ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Ella te lo dijo?

- No hacía falta que me lo dijese- le aseguro- Solo la he visto así de mal una vez, y era por tu culpa. Supongo que la frustración y la culpabilidad son cosas a las que Karen no supo aguantar.

- ¿A dónde se fue?- interrogo ansioso.

- ¿Qué harás?- consulto serio- ¿Aclararas primero a Candy que amas a otra persona y suspenderás la boda? Porque de lo contrario no diré una palabra. Y no lo hago por mí, podría seguir intentando recuperar a Candy de otra forma, sino por Karen.

Sonriente, Candy cerró el libro de las reservas y observo como Dorothy esperaba sentada en una de las mesas a que George terminara con el libro de cuentas y la caja registradora, leyendo una revista de prensa rosa. Sin apuros, ya que Arthur se encontraba con su padre, se acercó hacía ella.

- ¿Has encontrado algo interesante, Dorothy?- consulto sonriente.

Varias veces Albert la había llevado a cenar a casa se George, por lo que ambas mujeres se conocían y entablaron amistad.

- Para nada- sonrió devolviendo la atención a la revista- La compre solamente por el especial de bodas que traía. Lo demás realmente no importa.

Candy rió ante la afirmación de Dorothy sobre el motivo de la compra de esa revista. Sabía que eso era producto de Annie, quien detestaba la prensa rosa. Sin embargo, sabía que la causa de esta repulsión se debía al constante acoso de los fotógrafos a Archie y sus múltiples novias. Annie padecía al igual que la rubia de un amor hacia mujeriegos innatos.

- No te preocupes- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa- Solamente escóndela ya porque ya es hora de la partida de Nicholas.

- Tienes razón- asintió Dorothyocultándola- Además, no querrá ver la primera plana.

La rubia observo la portada para encontrar a Archie caminando con una rubia actriz de la mano, en una costosa boutique. Reafirmo la opción de esconder la revista con un movimiento de su rostro. La joven ejecutiva guardo en su cartera el suplemento y continuaron hablando de manera trivial.

- ¿Cuándo será el día que George decida formalizar?- suspiro Candy.

- No hay caso- señalo encogiéndose de hombros- Aunque cumpliremos siete años de noviazgo, sigue disgustado con la idea del matrimonio. No puedo culparlo, la separación de sus padres fue muy tortuosa para él.

- Comprendo.

Con un fuerte sonido, Annie salió de la cocina a paso veloz mientras Archie abría nuevamente la puerta sobándose la cara a causa del golpe de la puerta recibido por gracia de la pelinegra. Sin perder tiempo, continuó con la persecución mientras continuaba pidiéndole que salieran a tomar algún trago, aunque fuese en son de amigos. Furiosa, la pelinegra se negaba mientras salía del local. Candy agradeció que a esa hora, ya no hubiese clientes. Pocos minutos después de que ambos jóvenes se fueran a continuar su pelea afuera, Albert entro al restaurante. Su rostro perfecto se notaba cansado y acongojado.

Disculpándose, Candy se aproximó rápidamente y lo saludo con un tierno beso. Albert respondió con una sonrisa tierna y le pidió que fueran a un lugar apartado ya que quería hablar con ella. Candy asintió, busco sus pertenencias, se despidió de Dorothy y se fue en silenció junto al rubio.

Una vez dentro del automóvil de él, Candy se percató de lo tenso que se encontraban los hombros de Albert. Su mirada no se despegaba del frente aunque el automóvil estuviese estacionado y sus manos apretaban en puño el volante.

- ¿Ocurre algo, Albert?- pregunto suavemente.

- Candy, no sé cómo decirte esto…- empezó a decir aun sin mirarla- lo único que espero, es que no me odies pero no puedo casarme contigo.

Aquello la sorprendió completamente. Si alguna vez imagino que el compromiso terminara, siempre pensó que sería por cuestión de su debilidad y no por parte de Albert quien desde un principio había apostado abiertamente a la relación. Permaneció en silencio, tratando de asimilar todo.

- Sé que falta realmente muy poco, pero no puedo hacerlo- continuo, volteando esta vez a enfrentarla- No puedo dejar que sigamos mintiéndonos más las cosas. Tú amas a Terry y jamás lograras quererme de esa manera.

Súbitamente Candy perdió el aire. No podía creer lo que le estaba diciendo Albert. Aun cuando sabía que no lo amaba y aunque lo había traicionado, no dudo en elegirlo en lugar de Terry.

- Y yo no podré amarte, porque me he dado cuenta que sigo amando a otra persona- finalizo en tanto estudiaba la reacción de sus ojos aguamarinas.

Aquello boqueo súbitamente el bombardeo de culpabilidad desde su corazón hasta su mente. Lentamente su cerebro retomo la marcha hasta llegarlo a un lugar. Karen.

- ¿Karen?- consulto sutilmente.

Aquello pareció paralizar ahora a Albert. El rubio no comprendía como Candy había logrado deducir tan velozmente de quien se trataba.

- ¿Cómo…?

- Hoy me enteré que partió rumbo a Francia. Me pareció extraño, aunque hacía semanas la notaba mal- le explico más tranquila - No estoy molesta contigo, Albert. Tienes razón, no debemos mentirnos y aunque te quiero muchísimo y agradezco el tiempo que pasamos juntos, jamás hubiésemos podido darnos el uno al otro lo que necesitábamos.

- Me alegra saber qué piensas así- suspiro profundamente- Karen se fue por culpa de mi miedo. Miedo a decirte la verdad, a lastimarte, etc. Te aprecio demasiado como para hacerte sufrir. Pero sin darme cuenta, la hice sufrir a ella.

Sonriendo, Candy se aproximó para abrazar a Albert. Cerca de su oído le aseguro que ella estaría bien pero que debía recuperar a la joven modelo y luchar por ella.

- Tienes todo mi apoyo- le aseguro.

- Por favor, cuídate mucho- le pidió Albert cuando se separaron- Y espero no recibir quejas de George cuando regrese a Chicago.

- Por supuesto que no, jefe- se burló mientras sacaba la lengua.

Continuara…

**__****Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Como saben esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... ella tuvo una serie de inconvenientes tanto personales como saludables por eso el atraso en la actualizacion... de mi parte las extrañaba y hago este perentesis (aprovechando que a mi marido le dieron una semana pa cuidar a mi gorda que tiene varicela) porque se que al igual que yo estaban deseosas por saber que pasara...**_

Sakura93: parece que le pegaste a la prediccion, brujilla... pecosa esta mejor aun le falta pero hay la lleva

cotapese: si ellos siempre hacen una pareja linda pero creo que al rubio no se le hizo... mil gracias por estar al pendiente con mi prima y tomar tu tiempo para seguir las adaptaciones besos

Galaxylam84: Pecosa ya esta mejor le quitaron lo de la clavicula el yeso o como se llame, la muñeca debe usar por un tiempo una muñequera especial, y la rodilla con esa esta en terapia, pero Armand su hermano mayor sigue con la historia, y si creo que ya se esta deficniendo quien se queda con quien?

hildywhite: pero ella lo perdonara y aceptara?

lyndgrand: que dicha que te alegre

* * *

- Sin más palabras, los declaro marido y mujer- anunció amablemente el anciano sacerdote con voz firme- Puede besar a la novia.

El castaño miro sonriente a la novia y le quito el velo que impedía reclamar sus dulces labios. Todos miraban expectantes al momento justo, mientras para el novio todo pasaba casi en cámara lenta. El amor de su vida le sonría colmada de felicidad que inundaba sus hermosos ojos, que siempre fuero su perdición. Una vez que sus labios se unieron, la multitud festejo con aplausos y silbidos de emoción.

- ¡Dios! Estoy tan emocionada- sentenció Candy mirando a la pareja de recién casados mientras en sus brazos sostenía a Arthur- En un punto pensé que este momento jamás llegaría.

- Dímelo a mi- le sonrió Annie- Aun no puedo creer que el idiota de Ster le haya pedido matrimonio de una buena vez, vivir en unión libre no es lo mismo aunque ellos lo consideren lo mismo.

Aplaudiendo al lado de la rubia se encontraba Terry quien reía por lo feliz que era aplaudiendo Arthur, sin comprender exactamente lo que hacía. El pequeño estaba a solo días de cumplir un año y se encontraba hermoso y sumamente saludable. Cuando Candy se quiso acercar a saludar a los novios, le pidió al castaño que se hiciera cargo por unos instantes.

Algunas cosas habían cambiado, otras no tanto. Las personas se asombraron mucho ante el anuncio de que se suspendía la boda pero Candy se encargo de explicar todo de manera que no quedaron rencores hacia ninguno de los lados. Sus mejores amigas la apoyaron aun cuando sus vidas se encontraban inestables: Annie intentaba sacar de su vida al mujeriego de Archie aun cuando su corazón le suplicara lo contrario; Rose termino su relación con Anthony en buenos términos ya que comprendieron que entre ellos solo había cariño y no amor, por lo que la joven fue la que más rápidamente comprendía a Candy; y Miena seguía esperando que su amado cliente diera el paso para iniciar una relación, pero aun no conseguía resultados.

En tanto, al encontrarse soltera nuevamente, Terry se había mostrado más insistente en monopolizar su tiempo con la excusa de compartir momentos en familia por el bienestar de su pequeño hijo.

En el otro lado del pasillo nupcial por el que caminaban los novios, Albert se encontraba sonriente e impecablemente guapo con su traje perfecto y frente a él pero sin tener ningún tipo de contacto físico, se encontraba Karen con un vestido gris que cortaba el aliento a más de un invitado. La joven modelo miro sonriente por sobre su hombro, tratando de reflejar la ternura que sentía a través de sus ojos, a lo que el rubio le contesto con una media sonrisa.

**_Dos meses atrás_**

_Luego de un interminable vuelo, el joven empresario avanzo veloz con su ligero equipaje por el aeropuerto Charles De Gaulle. Se dirigió directamente hacia donde una fila de taxis aguardaban a los recién llegados a la ciudad del amor y se subió al primero que encontró. Le indico en un perfecto francés, aunque un poco ansioso, la dirección que Terry le había dictado por teléfono. El trayecto le resulto ciertamente eterno, pero una vez que se encontró en la puerta del lugar indicado sintió como la adrenalina corría por sus venas como un río desbordado después de la tormenta._

_- Comment puis-je vous aider, monsieur?- consulto el portero del hermoso edificio situado en la Avenue de la Bourdonnais._

_Albert le explico que deseaba ver a Karen y se encontraba de parte de Terry Grandchester para darle una sorpresa. Al oír el nombre de Terry, el robusto hombre de tez negra le sonrió permitiéndole el paso._

_- Je vous remercie beaucoup- le dijo Albert mientras entraba al hall y se dirigía a los ascensores._

_Una vez frente a la puerta correcta, Albert llamo impaciente tocando el timbre a su derecha._

_- S'il vous plaît attendre- se escucho su voz desde el otro lado._

_Karen abrió la puerta extrañada de que el portero no haya avisado que alguien la visitaba. Seguramente sería algún encargado del edificio para informarle algo. Pero al abrir y descubrir al rubio aguardando del otro lado, dejo caer la agenda que tenía abierta en sus manos, donde se encontraba organizando los próximos trabajos que haría en la capital de la moda. Estaba vestida simplemente con una remera sencilla, un short de jeans, el cabello suelto y algo revuelto. Sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás de unas gafas muy lindas para leer._

_- Albert- escapo en un susurro, aun con los ojos muy abiertos delatando su sorpresa- ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_Pero no obtuvo respuesta. En su lugar, Albert acorto la distancia que los separaban de un solo movimiento mientras encerraba entre sus manos el pequeño rostro de la joven. La beso de una manera apasionante, en tanto cerraba la puerta tras de él con el pie. Karen permaneció inmóvil y sorprendida, pero correspondiendo al beso con la misma fluidez que el tenia. Una vez el rubio estuvo seguro que la joven no intentaría apartarse del beso, encerró con sus brazos su cintura en un instinto posesivo que le demandaba sentirla contra su cuerpo._

_- Perdóname- le suplico agitado apoyando su frente contra la de ella- He sido un imbécil, otra vez. Te hice sufrir aun más que la última vez, apartándote de mi lado._

_- No te odio por haberla elegido a ella, Albert- le revelo soltando un suspiro con los ojos cerrados- Candy es una excelente mujer y perfecta en todos los aspectos, te mereces alguien como ella._

_La joven intento separarse de él colocando sus brazos contra sus fuertes pectorales, pero su mejor amigo no cedía en lo más mínimo. Miraba sin comprender completamente lo que Karen le decía. _

_- Solamente no juegues conmigo- le suplico rindiéndose ante el hecho que el hombre no deseaba soltarla y cada una de sus células empezaba a reacción a causa del rose de sus pieles- Haz sido el hombre más importante con quien compartí una hermosa noche de pasión y cariño. Nos quedemos simplemente con el recuerdo de esa única vez._

_Una de las manos que la sostenía por la espalda se dirigió a su rostro para tomarla desde el mentón y obligarle a que mantuviera la mirada en sus ojos y apreciara la sinceridad que vibraba en ellos._

_- No elegí a Candy, Karen- le revelo serio- He cancelado la boda. Si he tardado en hacerlo, solo fue por miedo a lastimarla… pero no me di cuenta que, de esa manera te lastimaba a ti. Vine hasta aquí a buscarte. Solamente quiero estar contigo._

_Nuevamente, el rostro de la modelo revelo el asombro que sentía hacia sus palabras. Su cuerpo perdió la rigidez que lo dominaba y permitió que el rubio la apretara aun más a él. Al verlo nuevamente Karen pensó un millón de posibilidades de porque había ido a buscarla, sin embargo ninguna de todas ellas habían sido ni buenas y ni alentadoras. Y ahora que él le explicaba que todo había sido una confusión, que él deseaba estar solamente con ella, su corazón se agitaba el doble de lo que ya se encontraba._

_- Yo pensé que ya habías tomado una decisión- respondió la modelo- Que habías elegido a Candy._

_- Ella no me ama- le informo suavemente- Solo siente un gran cariño y gratitud. Me di cuenta cuando hablamos por última vez. Sé que aun ama a Terry._

_- ¿Terry?- consulto sorprendida ante aquella información que le era desconocida._

_- El bebe de Candy es hijo de Grandchester- le explico mientras le quitaba las gafas de sus hermosos ojos y le regalaba una sonrisa- Te amo, Karen. Quiero estar a tu lado y apostar contigo algo serio y estable._

_- ¿Aun cuando somos tan diferentes?_

_- Creo que es eso lo que más me atrae de ti- sentencio volviendo a reclamar sus labios en un apasionado beso. Frenético y sin razonar nada (algo atípico de él) la tomo en brazos y mientras se besaban busco el camino al cuarto principal._

De aquella manera, luego de una semana de idílica reclusión en aquel departamento en Paris, Albert y Karen habían aclarado y afianzado su amor el uno por el otro. Aun así, por respeto a Candy y las apariencias, decidieron no formalizar nada por un tiempo. Simplemente se verían en clandestino y disfrutarían solamente en privado de su amor secreto.

Aun así, tanto Candy como Terry conocían de esta información directamente de los implicados. Candy por Albert y Terry por Karen.

Todos los presentes acompañaron a los novios al otro lado del jardín donde aguardaba la recepción. Terry camino directamente con Arthur en los brazos hacia la mesa que compartiría con la rubia y otras personas.

- Que bueno que Ster haya decidido de una buena vez casarse- dijo una voz detrás de las dos jóvenes que conversaban.

Annie inmediatamente al ver a Albert, comprendió que quería hablar con Candy por lo que se excusó ágilmente y se marcho dejándolos. Las personas ya se habían alejado, dejándolos algo apartados del resto.

- Por lo menos, todo lo que organizaste para nuestra cancelada boda no fue en vano- sonrió la rubia- Además el día se encuentra hermoso.

- Aun no puedo creer que mi cocinero haya aceptado todo- le aseguro- Solo tuvo que hacer unas llamadas y postergar solo dos meses más los encargos que hicimos.

- Fue un lindo detalle de Karen regalarle el vestido- le aseguro con todo burlón hacia el rubio- Un vestido de Pauna Brown, sumamente costoso.

- Ambas fueron compañeras de instituto los últimos años- le comento.

- Me alegra que estén muy bien juntos, Albert- le aseguro la rubia tomando una de sus grandes manos y apretándola cariñosamente- En ambos se nota a leguas lo feliz que son.

- Candy, eres una en un millón- le aseguro devolviéndole el ligero apretón.

Arthur rió animadamente cuando Karen le devolvió la cuchara que había tirado al suelo mientras jugaba. Terry sonrió al oír la dulce risa del bebe.

- Aun no puedo cree que seas padre- le confesó sin apartar la mirada del niño- Es tan parecido a ti. Sin dudas tienes genes fuertes, Grandchester.

- Algo parecido dijo mi tío la primera vez que lo vio, cuando tenía solo siete meses- le aseguro con orgullo.

- ¿Cuándo cumplirá el año?- le interrogo.

- Solo falta una semana.

Karen soltó una pequeña exclamación de ternura y le solicito que fuese invitada ya que no deseaba perderse tal celebración por nada del mundo. Terry soltó una carcajada ante tal petición, pero no le extraño en absoluto. Sabía que la modelo no era para nada ajena a los anhelos de maternidad.

- ¿Te permitirá tu "novio" asistir?- consulto suspicaz- Aun estoy sorprendido de que no haya aparecido exigiéndome que me alejara, como mínima, veinte metros de tu presencia.

- Quiero que se reconcilien- le informo con los brazos en jarra.

- Lo veo muy difícil princesa- se rió mientras hacia un gesto negativo con la cabeza.

- Ya verás que lo conseguiré- aseguro desafiante- Tengo mis medios para ablandar a las dos partes.

- Te brindare el beneficio de la duda, solo porque sé que eres aun más obstinada que yo.

- Sabia reflexión.

Ambos rieron nuevamente y por fin descubrieron donde se encontraba la secreta pareja de la rubia. Terry no se inmuto al verlo junto a Candy, ya que tenía muy en claro que nada había quedado entre ambos. Albert amaba a Karen como siempre, pero ahora con más intensidad y eso se reflejaba en su comportamiento cuando estaban uno cerca del otro. No en vano los tres fueron sus mejores amigos en alguna época. Aun mantenía una estrecha relación con la joven pero el rubio guardaba sus rencores y el castaño se enfurecía al recordar que por varios meses Candy estuvo los brazos de Albert.

La rubia llegó junto a Terry y estiro sus brazos para que le entregara a su pequeño. Una vez en brazos, Albert acaricio su brillante cabellera castaña mientras Arthur sonreía.

* * *

La boda aun no había terminado, pero ambos decidieron retirarse ya que Arthur se encontraba muy cansado y no podía dormir con el sonido de la fiesta. Su Porsche había quedado en el garaje de su casa, ya que en el no se podía poner la sillita de seguridad de Arthur, por lo que tuvieron que ir en el auto que hacia unos días le había regalado a Candy, una cómoda y espaciosa BMW X5.

Flash Back

_- No, no y no- protesto la rubia al ver el flamante coche estacionado al frente de su casa, recién salido de la concesionaria- No voy a aceptarlo._

_- Oh, claro que lo harás- le dijo sonriendo cuando estuvieron frente a frente en la vereda- Este automóvil lo compre para comodidad tuya y de Arthur, especialmente de este ultimo. Quiero que tengas un vehiculo de calidad por cualquier situación de emergencia o simplemente para cuando vayas a supermercado puedas cargar todo cómodamente. _

_- Me las he arreglado muy bien antes- decreto cruzando los brazos._

_- ¿Prefieres esto o el chofer veinticuatro horas en la puerta de tu casa?__- consulto con poca paciencia ante lo reacia que era Candy con los regalos- Pensé que preferirías esto antes que tener un chofer._

_- Te odio- decreto cruzándose de brazos._

_- No creo que me odies de verdad- le aseguro cortando el espacio entre ambos y depositando un pequeño beso en sus labios, como el rose de una tierna mariposa. _

_Candy le quito las llaves que aun sostenía en lo alto y se dirigió al coche como excusa para alejarse lo más posible. Aquel delicado beso, aunque dulce, había sido como un terremoto para su cuerpo_

Fin flash Back


	15. Chapter 15

_**Como saben esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... **_

Sakura93:a ver mi adivina si habias previsto esto?

cotapese: par de cabezotas es poco... esta pareja es impresionante ambos jiran de la misma cuerda y esta tensa... a ver que pasa!

* * *

Estaciono el gran automóvil negro frente a la casa de Candy. Observo a su acompañante dormida cómodamente en el asiento de al lado. Su rostro reflejaba lo tranquila que se encontraba en su lugar, donde ningún pensamiento malo la perturbara. Siempre le había fascinado ver a Candy dormida, no sabía exactamente porque pero de alguna manera le hacía feliz. Miro en la parte de atrás a Arthur en el mismo estado de ensoñación que su madre. Sin dudas, su hijo había heredado esa belleza morfetica de su madre.

- Candy- la llamo delicadamente mientras le acariciaba la mejilla rítmicamente- Ya hemos llegado.

Mientras la rubia procesaba lo dicho, Terry bajo de vehículo para sacar al pequeño y abrir la puerta de acompañante. Candy lo observo aun somnolienta y camino a su lado hacía la puerta. Busco las llaves de la casa en su bolso en forma de sobre lentamente, para luego abrir.

Una vez dentro, el castaño prendió la luz de una pequeña lámpara para no tropezar con nada y llevo a Arthur a su habitación seguido la joven por detrás. Acomodó a su hijo delicadamente dentro de la espaciosa cuna, sin intenciones de cambiarle de ropa por miedo a arruinar su sueño. Sonrió ante la paz que le transmitía aquella imagen, la inocencia de su pequeño.

Suspirando, dio media vuelta para encontrar a Candy apoyada contra la pared siendo vencida por el cansancio. Se acerco y sin pensarlo la tomo en brazos para llevarla a su habitación. En vez de rechazarlo, se acurruco aun mas demandando el acogedor calor que emanaba su el cuerpo masculino.

La recostó delicadamente mientras ella emitía una protesta por apartarla de su calor, para luego quitarle los zapatos y el delicado vestido. Sin distraerse, fue en búsqueda de uno de sus camisones en uno de los cajones de su amplio ropero. Candy estaba tan cansada que se dejaba manipular como si fuese una inerte muñeca de trapo. Cuando estuvo lista, corrió las sabanas y la colocó dentro de su cómodo lecho.

Suspiro nuevamente. Dado que la rubia se encontraba demasiado cansada como para despertar por el llamado nocturno de su pequeño hijo, Terry decido quedarse a dormir por esa noche. Se quito los elegantes zapatos negros, junto con la camisa blanca y la corbata verde lima. Sin prólogos se interno también en el lecho, atrayendo a la joven a un cálido abrazo, que fue respondido inmediatamente con un suspiro felicidad de Candy, mientras se acurrucaba gustosa en su amplio pecho. Inspiro agradecido el hechizante aroma de su cabello rubio y acarició su espalda sobre la delicada seda que la cubría.

.

Inspiro profundamente y sintió el agradable aroma de su cuerpo mezclado con madera y menta. Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse resguardada en el amplio pecho del castaño, quien aun dormía profundamente. Suspirando acarició lentamente su pecho sintiendo como las yemas de sus dedos se estremecían ante aquel tacto. Aun contra su voluntad, aquella mente fría que le advertía constantemente, no podía resistir el impulso de sentirlo cerca, tocarlo, apreciar su calor.

- ¿Dormiste bien?- consulto con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en sus labios.

Escuchar su voz tan repentinamente le había asustado haciéndola templar levemente entre sus fuertes brazos. Se rió un poco ante aquella reacción y la observo con sus profundos ojos zafiros, en tanto ella fruncía el ceño. Su mano que antes le había acariciado, le propino un golpe que lo dejó sin aliento por unos segundos pero aun la apretaba entre los brazos, sin permitirle escapar.

- Suéltame- le ordenó como una niña molesta.

- Ya quédate quieta- le ordeno aun riéndose- Te mueves como una pequeña serpiente.

Rendida al descubrir que no la soltaría, dejo de moverse por fin. Terry sonrió aun mas en señal de victoria y sin previo aviso, descendió hasta sus labios para depositar un dulce beso. Al sentir sus labios, se sorprendió pero se dejo llevar por la adictiva sensación. Cada vez le constaba más resistirse a sus caricias y besos. Debía admitir también que el castaño había cambiado mucho desde que se entero de su paternidad. Siempre estaba a disposición de ella y del niño, aun cuando esto significaba restar considerablemente horas de trabajo y delegar responsabilidades en otros con tal de participar en cada una de las actividades del pequeño.

- Buenos días- le saludo a unos centímetros de sus carnosos labios- Se que dormiste bien, ya que ni te percataste de las dos veces que Arthur lloró por su biberón.

- Lo lamento- le respondió avergonzada. Por lo general ella siempre se despertaba ante el llamado inconfundible de su pequeño.

- No te preocupes- le aseguro acariciando su mejilla- Sabia que estabas demasiado cansada para escucharlo cuando llegamos anoche, por ello me quede. 

Un sabor agridulce sintió que la recorría. Dulce, por el compromiso que Terry asumía sin queja, anteponiendo siempre el bienestar de su hijo. Amargo, porque no se había quedado por ella. Aquel pensamiento fue interrumpido por un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna vertebral gracias a las suaves caricias en la zona de su baja cintura. El castaño volvió a besarla con demanda robándole el aliento, mientras Candy respondía contrariadamente gustosa la caricia. No quería, pero su cuerpo obraba sin su autorización llenándola de un exquisito torrente de excitación. Se sentía sofocada, nuevamente estaba cayendo en las redes de las cuales se había liberado una vez pero no estaba segura ser lo tan fuerte para salir de nuevo.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vestimos los tres y tomamos el desayuno en algún restaurant?- consulto mientras deslizaba sus besos a su mejilla, muy cerca de su oído- Recuerda que hoy tenemos cita con mis abogados por el cambio de apellido de Arthur.

Por supuesto no lo había olvidado. Sabía que para Terry era importante resolver ese asunto antes del primer cumpleaños del niño, y estaba en todo su derecho de quererlo. Candy había aceptado hacía un mes, por lo que el empresario había puesto a todo su buffet de abogados en funcionamiento en el asunto para que demorase lo menos posible. Aquel era el gran día acordado.

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacerlo hoy?- consulto Candy mientras él la encerraba entre sus cuerpo y la cama.

- Por supuesto- sonrió mostrando su perfecta dentadura para luego besarla de nuevo.

No estaba acostumbrada a esa sonrisa, era simplemente devastadora y la dejaba vulnerable, desprotegida.

Terry sonrió completamente feliz. _Arthur Grandchester White_. Su hijo por fin era un Grandchester legalmente, lo que lo llenaba de orgullo. Lo único que le faltaba para que todo fuese perfecto era que Candy lo aceptara y quisiera estar a su lado. Formar una verdadera familia, si ella lo deseaba.

Pero la joven se mostraba abstraída de aquel momento. Ausente, como si en su mente algo se estuviese debatiendo… algo de vida o muerte. Y aquello lo frustraba de cierta manera, ya que no sabía cómo actuar frente a eso. La conocía desde hacia tiempo, conocía sus gustos y disgustos. Su perfecta y simple alma bondadosa, su carácter que había mutado con los años, de dulce y maleable a duro y rebelde. En pocas palabras, sabía todo lo superficial de su persona pero no lo que realmente quería conocer. ¿Qué era lo que sentía realmente por él? ¿Había alguna esperanza?

Sin embargo, estas incógnitas llevaban a senderos aun más escabrosos. ¿Qué sentía el por ella? ¿Cuánto estaba dispuesto a abrir su corazón blindado?

Suspiro resignado. Sabía que Candy era una excelente mujer pero no podía extirpar tu pasado, lo que le impedía ser completamente sincero tanto con ella como consigo mismo.

La rubia observo a Terry recibir los últimos papeles, pero estos no tenían que ver con el cambio de apellido de su pequeño.

- Candy, quería hablarte de algo mas- dijo el castaño mientras los abogados abandonaban el salón de juntas discretamente.

Tomo la carpeta que le alcanzaba y leyó el titulo sorprendida. _Pensión alimenticia_. Lo miro extrañada ante aquel documento donde decía que por mes ella recibiría una suma exagerada de dinero para el bienestar de Arthur.

- No necesito esto- respondió molesta- Arthur está perfectamente bien alimentado y mantenido con mi dinero. No necesito esto.

- Candy, por favor- suprimió el espacio entre los dos- Esto no se trata de si Arthur está bien o mal con lo que tú le brindas. Eres una excelente madre. Solamente quiero aportar también en su mantenimiento.

- No somos una carga- espetó frunciendo el ceño.

- Por supuesto que no lo son- exclamo indignado mientras la tomaba de los brazos delicadamente- Quiero que dispongas de este dinero, como la mínima parte de mi aporte. Ese pequeño es lo único realmente mío que tengo y no quiero que le falta nada, en ningún momento y en ningún lugar.

Aun sin dar brazo a torcer, Candy le dio la espalda con intención de irse del lugar. No quería recibir dinero de él. No quería tuviese poder sobre sus decisiones nuevamente. Pero cuando estaba por llegar a la puerta, nuevamente la detuvo tomándola de una de sus muñecas.

- Candy, no me impidas ser un buen padre- le solicito un poco molesto- Esto no se trata de nosotros, sino de Arthur. Lo más importante ya lo tiene todo: Amor, Salud, Buenos padres… solamente quiero darle parte de lo que me pertenece, de lo que es suyo por el simple hecho de llevar mi sangre.

Suspiro molesta sintiendo su respiración cerca de su cuello. El castaño tenía razón. Como padre, tenía derecho a querer darle a su hijo lo mejor de lo que tenía. Aunque le molestarse recibir aquel dinero, este le pertenecía a su hijo y usarlo en él sería lo más sensato.

- Lo pensaré- decreto orgullosa. No deseaba concederle tanto en un solo día- Debo irme.

- Espera- le solicito- Mi tío deseaba ver hoy a Arthur, ya que lo extraña mucho. Se ha encariñado de una manera sorprendente, ya que dice que es como volver al pasado cuando yo era aun un bebé.

- De acuerdo- acepto mirándolo por primera vez- Pero tráelo antes de cenar.

El empresario asintió al pedido y contra su voluntad soltó su muñeca, permitiéndole retirarse del lugar llevándose la carpeta de la pensión para leerla con detenimiento.

Frustrada, abandonó el edificio rápidamente. Necesitaba escapar de aquel lugar, para tomarse su tiempo y pensar al respecto. Sin duda alguna, podría mostrarle el documento al día siguiente en el trabajo a Albert para que le aconsejara sobre aquel asunto.

En la vereda, estaba estacionado el automóvil en que habían venido. Terry tenía las llaves del vehículo, pensó sintiéndose afortunada ya que no tenía deseos de conducirlo. Demasiado "_Terry Grandchester_" por un día. Sonriendo, se dirigió caminando hacia la parada del autobús para regresar a su hogar.

Luego de esperar algunos minutos, el gran vehículo llego al lugar. Subió, pagó y se sentó en uno de los asientos libres, del lado de la ventanilla para distraerse observando el paisaje. El motor arranco nuevamente. Cerró los ojos respirando profundamente y reflexionando como se comportaría Terry de ahora en más al tener el titulo legal de padre de su pequeño. Pero cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, descubrió que su mundo cambiaria de manera demasiado brusca.

* * *

Sentado en un sillón, observaba a su tío jugar con su hijo. Sonrió ante tal escena, sin duda alguna Charlie tenía un autentico don con los niños. Y aunque le encantaba lo que veía y disfrutaba de aquellos momentos, no podía dejar de pensar en la madre del pequeño. Debía encontrar la manera en que Candy confiara en sus buenas intenciones y tratar de alejar los fantasmas creados en la época en que estuvieron juntos.

Miro su costoso reloj de pulsera. Pronto sería la hora de llevar al niño a su hogar y tendría otra oportunidad de tranquilizar a la rubia. Sin mencionar que le recriminaría que no le hubiese pedido los llaves del vehicula para volver.

Su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Lo extrajo de su bolsillo y observo en la pantalla, no conocía el número que le estaba llamando pero decidió atender igual.

- ¿Hola? ¿Señor Grandchester?- consulto la voz de una mujer.

- Si ¿Quién habla?

- Usted no me conoce en persona. Mi nombre es María White- le explico. Su voz se sentía algo agitada.

- Se quien es- le aseguro sonriente- Usted es la tía de Candy. ¿A qué debo su llamada?

- Candy ha sufrido un terrible accidente.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Como saben esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... **_

carito bombom: hola gracias pero la inspiracion no es mia es de Miko fleur, pero que cuando actualiza y trato de adaptar lo mas rapido y lo subo para ustedes... espero que esta actitud del castaño te enamore aun más.

cotapese:jejeje si el capitulo anterios nos dejo los nervios de punta... pero este galan hace sus meritos...

Sakura93

* * *

- ¿¡QUE!- exclamo parándose bruscamente.

- A tenido un accidente mientras regresaba a su hogar- afirmo con voz algo quebrada- El autobús en el que iba colisionó con otro vehículo. No sabía cómo comunicarme con usted. Hace cinco horas desde el accidente, pero no sabía su número, hasta que lo encontré en una agenda de mi pequeña.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

- La están operando. Se le han incrustado varios pedazos de vidrio en el cuerpo, el más grande en una de las piernas. Además recibió un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza- sollozo.

- ¿Dónde se encuentra?

- En el hospital St. Lucas- respondió tratando de tranquilizarse- ¿Usted está con Arthur, verdad? Por más que pregunto, los paramédicos dicen que no había ningún niño pequeño.

- Si, está conmigo- le aseguro- En diez minutos estaré allí.

No espero respuesta y cerro la llamada. Estaba demasiado nervioso para ser cortes y caballero, luego se disculparía. Le explico rápidamente a su tío que era lo que había ocurrido y que por favor cuidara a Arthur mientras él iba al hospital. No deseaba llevar al niño a aquel lugar, no era un buen lugar para él.

Sin importarle nada, condujo de la manera más imprudente que conocía. No le importaba nada, Candy estaba mal y el necesitaba verla, saber que estaba viva y que no se iría. Se sentía abrumado. Nuevamente un accidente automovilístico le quitaba la estabilidad de su vida tanto psíquica como sentimental.

Una vez en el hospital, ingreso veloz hacía la recepción y pregunto. Luego de unos eternos segundos, la recepcionista le explico que Candy ya había salido de su operación y que estaba en cuidados intensivos.

Camino nervioso hacía el lugar indicado hasta ver a varias personas reunidas allí, al parecer todas familiares de los accidentados que había sido llevados allí. Busco entre sus rostros algo que le indicase cuál de esas mujeres era la tía de la rubia.

- ¿Señor Grandchester?- consulto alguien a su espalda.

Una mujer de cuarenta años lo observa dudosa. De cabellos cobrizos, corto y ondulado, piel igual de pálida que la de Candy y ojos de color verde. No había mucho parecido entre tía y sobrina.

- Señorita White- le extendió la mano masculina.

Sabía por Candy que su tía era soltera, aunque por lo que le había comentado, estaba saliendo con alguien que la hacía feliz. Algunas veces el amor llega un poco más tarde.

- Lo reconocí porque es la versión adulta del hijo de mi sobrina- le dijo con una leve sonrisa- Son innegablemente parecidos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra Candy?- consulto.

- La operación salió bien- suspiro mirando el café que tenía entre sus manos- Pero todo depende de las primeras cuarenta y ocho horas. Uno de los fragmentos de vidrió le secciono parte de la arteria femoral, por lo que perdió mucha sangre cuando lo quitaron.

Terry suspiro frustrado. No estaba acostumbrado a que una situación se escapara de sus manos, por lo que se sentía completamente inútil. Miro a la mujer frente a él. Lo observaba detenidamente y podía percibir el millar de preguntas que deseaba hacerle, seguramente todas se remitían a la relación que había tenido con su sobrina. Sabía que María había sospechado de todo lo relacionado con aquella época.

Suspirando, peino su cabello hacía atrás y se recostó contra la pared. Si tenía que esperar cuarenta y ocho horas, las esperaría sin protestar.

* * *

Los segundos parecían siglos y los minutos, milenios. La espera había sido agónica, pero Candy había sobrevivido lo peor y ahora se encontraba en una habitación privada. Siempre dormida en su cama, parecía una muñeca de porcelana lastimada por su atípica gran palidez. Su perfecto rostro tenía varios cortes y su cabello no brillaba tanto como de costumbre.

De manera respetuosa y espaciada, todas las amigas de la rubia habían ido a visitarla. Sus rostros palidecían cuando la veían por primera vez, rodeada de tantos aparatos médicos que la monitoreaban.

Necesitando un café, le informo a María que iría por uno y pregunto si no deseaba tomar algo. Negando con un movimiento de cabeza, la mujer aparto la vista y la volvió a su sobrina. Salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido con la puerta y suspiro. No dio dos pasos más, cuando observo a Karen acercarse veloz hasta abrazarse a su torso.

- ¡Oh, Terry!- exclamo sollozando- ¿Cómo ha ocurrido algo así? Hemos venido en cuanto nos enteramos.

Levanto la mirada y observó como Albert venía caminando por el pasillo. Se había demorado estacionando el automóvil. Al verlos juntos, no se molesto ya que la joven se encontraba llorando. De alguna manera, el rubio había comprendido que entre ella y Terry no habría nuevamente nada.

- Grandchester- lo saludo, con el rostro notoriamente preocupado- ¿Cómo está Candy?

- Ya ha pasado lo peor del post-operatorio, lo que es una buena señal- le explico mientras Karen se apartaba de un poco y secaba sus lágrimas- Solo nos queda esperar que pronto despierte.

- Sabes que puedes pedirnos lo que necesites- le aseguro la joven- ¿Con quién esta Arthur?

- Ahora esta con Niel- les explico- En unos minutos me lo traerá.

- Si quieres, podemos cuidarlo- le aseguro Albert- El pequeño me reconoce y varías veces lo he cuidado yo solo.

Terry asintió y les pidió que fueran unos minutos a la cafetería con él, ya que se encontraba cansado y necesitaba cafeína con urgencia. La pareja acepto y fueron hacía aquel lugar al aire libre.

Cuando Albert y Karen decidieron irse, llevándose al pequeño Arthur con ellos ya era la hora de la cena. María se encontraba notoriamente agotada por la incesante vigilia, por lo que el empresario le sugirió que fuera a su casa para tomar un baño relajante y descansar un poco, sin mencionar que aquel día llegaba Jimmy de un viaje que había realizado con el instituto y no sabía nada al respecto. La mujer acepto solo por el último motivo y dejo al castaño al cuidado de su sobrina haciéndole prometer que llamaría si ocurría algo malo.

Una vez solo, Terry se recostó en la cama que estaba paralela a la de Candy y observar detenidamente el techo, mientras trataba de poner en claro su mente. Pero algo rápidamente llamo su atención. Candy se estaba moviendo y una mano intentaba sacarse el suero.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto de golpe e impidió que la joven se lo quitara. Los ojos de Candy estaban abiertos de par en par y reflejaban miedo y asombro.

- ¿Dónde estoy?- consulto nerviosa.

- En el hospital, tuviste un accidente y…

- ¿Quién eres tú?- lo interrumpió- ¿Mi medico?

Ante esto, Terry no sabía qué hacer por lo que presiono el botón que llamaba a las enfermeras para que una de ellas viniera.

- ¿No sabes quién soy, Candy?- interrogó suavemente, tratando de controlar sus nervios- ¿No recuerdas nada?

La joven negó. Al poco tiempo llegaron las enfermeras y Terry les explico lo que estaba pasando. Las dos jóvenes controlaron todos los aparatos y anotaron algunas cosas en la carpeta que con el historial médico de la rubia. Una tomo el teléfono y llamo al médico que se estaba encargando del caso.

- La señorita White sufrió un traumatismo en la cabeza, señor- le explico una de ellas- Puede que tenga pérdida de memoria temporal, por ello no recuerda nada.

Terry maldijo. Todo esto tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto. ¡Estas cosas pasaban en las películas, no en la vida real! ¿Y si la pérdida de memoria era permanente?

El médico llego y luego de hacerle unas pruebas, decidió llevársela para hacerle una nueva tomografía computada. El castaño acepto y se llevaron a la joven mientras una de las enfermeras le explicaba brevemente sobre el accidente y la operación a la confundida Candy.

Luego de esperar por más de una hora, el médico regreso con Candy y los resultados del examen. Le explico que no había lesiones, por lo que pensaban que la pérdida de memoria era algo pasajero y que regresaría con el tiempo. Una vez que estuvieron solos, observo a la rubia que lo miraba fijamente. Tenía la misma expresión casi inocente que cuando la conoció. Era como volver tiempo en el pasado.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto sentándose un poco en la cama.

- Muy confundida- admitió suspirando mientras bajaba la mirada a sus manos nerviosas.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, extendió su masculina mano sobre las pequeñas suyas y la acaricio lentamente. Candy levanto la mirada sorprendida y una sonrisa se esparció por sus mejillas. Comprendió que para ella, el ahora era un completo extraño.

- No me has dicho tu nombre- dijo bajando la mirada.

- Terry- le respondió.

- ¿Qué relación de parentesco tenemos entre nosotros?- consulto, y su voz denotaba su nerviosismo.

- No sé cómo explicarlo…- admitió revolviendo su cabello café ansiosamente- Fuimos _pareja_ y tenemos un hijo.

- ¿Un hijo?

- Así es- sonriendo, acaricio una de sus mejillas- Se llama Arthur y es precioso. 

- Arthur- repitió para sí misma.

* * *

Candy observó la mansión frente ella. Era enorme y muy hermosa, con un jardín lleno de hermosas y pintorescas flores y árboles. Miro arriba, por sobre su hombro y Terry le sonrió en forma de apoyo. Un leve sonrojo la invadió. Se sentía rara al lado de él.

Luego de dos horas de discusión, Terry convenció a María de que él se encargaría de cuidar personalmente de Candy, ya que Arthur viviría a su lado y no era bueno separar a madre e hijo. De mala gana, María acepto siendo consciente que con su trabajo no podía brindarle la mejor atención a su sobrina en comparación al castaño quien podía trabajar en su casa, al ser su propio jefe.

Debido a la operación en su pierna, no podía caminar por un tiempo y tendría que hacer fisioterapia, por lo que se encontraba en silla de ruedas.

Entraron al hogar, donde los aguardaban Niel, Albert y Karen junto al pequeño Arthur. Terry no perdió tiempo, tomo al pequeño en brazos y se acerco nuevamente a donde estaba Candy.

- Candy, este es Arthur- le dijo.

El pequeño sonrió y exclamo de felicidad al ver a su madre, estirando sus manitas hacia ella. Sin dudarlo, la rubia tomo al pequeño y lo abrazo a su pecho, aspirando el aroma del niño. De sus ojos cayeron algunas lágrimas.

- No lo recuerdo- dijo con voz quebrada- pero me hace sentir de una manera tan única y extraña que no sé cómo explicarlo.

- Tranquila- le dijo a su altura, acariciando suavemente sus cabellos- Necesitas tiempo, descansar. Poco a poco recordaras todo.

- Terry- lo llamo Karen- Hemos preparado una torta. Sé que con el accidente no has tenido tiempo de organizar nada, pero hoy es el primer cumpleaños de Arthur. No podemos no festejarlo, aunque sea algo simple.

- ¿Hoy es su cumpleaños?- pregunto sorprendida Candy- Por supuesto que debemos festejarlo, Terry. 

El castaño sonrió ampliamente por la manera en que lo dijo la joven. Deposito un beso en su frente y se puso de pie, tomo el celular de su bolsillo y llamo a las amigas de Candy, para que esa noche festejaran.

.

La noche había sido casi perfecta. Todos llegaron a la hora acordada y había saludado a Candy con entusiasmo, explicándole pacientemente quienes eran y como se habían conocido. Mientras tanto, Candy no se había separado ni un solo momento de Arthur, quien parecía también obstinado en permanecer a su lado ya que si alguien quería cargarlo, este lloraba hasta volver a los brazos maternos. Solamente con Terry fue la excepción.

- Candy, debemos irnos- le explico María- Jimmy tiene un examen muy importante mañana por lo que debemos regresar temprano.

- Esta bien- le sonrió y miro al adolescente que se encontraba en silencio a su lado- Suerte mañana en el examen.

Terry los acompañó hasta la puerta dejando a la rubia al cuidado de Rei quien parecía evitar a Nicholas. Una vez afuera María se volteo para hablarle.

- Tiene mejor aspecto- suspiro con una media sonrisa- Estar con Arthur al parecer le está haciendo muy bien.

- Pienso lo mismo- acepto Jimmy- Me es tan difícil aceptar que no sabe quién soy. Aunque se lo hayan explicado, en sus ojos veo la confusión que le produce.

- Con el tiempo todo cambiará- le aseguro con optimismo, palmeando levemente su hombro- Puedes visitarla cuando quieras e incluso traer algunas fotografías de sus padres, cosas que los conecten. 

El joven sonrió débilmente por unos segundos y asintió con la cabeza, agradeciendo las palabras de aquel hombre que por mucho tiempo había sido un desconocido en su vida pero tenía un papel importante en la de su hermana.

Antes de que subieran al viejo automóvil, Terry le pidió a María que le informaran a él si necesitaban cualquier cosa, lo que fuere, el les ayudaría.

- No te molestes- le dijo María con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No es una molestia- le indico serio- Una de las cosas más importantes para Candy siempre fue el bienestar de la única familia que tenia. Los ama y se preocupaba mucho por ustedes. Y ahora que ella no recuerda eso, quiero encargarme para que cuando recuerde, no se sienta mal al respecto.

Ambos sonrieron a Terry y asintieron con la cabeza en gesto afirmativo. Se despidieron, subieron al automóvil y María condujo hasta el portón donde los guardaespaldas le abrieron, permitiéndoles regresar a su hogar. Suspirando, el castaño regreso a la mansión.

.

Los últimos en irse fueron Niel y Karen. Albert, para no levantar sospechas, se había ido antes para esperar a su clandestina amante en el departamento de ella. Una vez que solo quedaron los cuatro, Niel sacó dos álbumes repletos de fotografías de Candy y Arthur. La rubia estaba entusiasmada y le consultaba cuando, donde y porque había tomado cada imagen. Pero cuando se hizo tarde, ambos amigos decidieron partir.

- ¿Tú llevaras a Karen a su departamento?- consulto Terry.

- Por supuesto- le aseguro mirando a la joven- No permitiría que volviese sola en un taxi a estas horas. Además, _cierta persona_ me mataría si no lo hiciese.

- Ya deja de molestarme- protesto la modelo, golpeando levemente su brazo- Si sigues así, todos se darán cuenta que estoy con Albert.

- Como si fuera que la gente es ciega- contraataco el fotógrafo- Niña, si te desnuda con la mirada todo el tiempo.

Ante esta afirmación, Karen se sonrojo furiosamente y Terry lanzó una carajada limpia. Candy miraba la escena sin comprender, algo hipnotizada por el sonido profundo y escalofriante de aquella risa.

- ¿Por qué mantienen su relación en secreto?- interrogo curiosa.

Un silenció significativo se formo entre las tres personas frente a la rubia. Niel y Karen intercambiaron miradas y luego observaron expectante a Terry, en busca de saber cómo procederían.

- Mantienen su relación en secreto- comenzó a decir el castaño mientras se agachaba hasta quedar a su altura- porque cuando empezaron a salir, fue poco tiempo después de que Albert y tú terminaran su relación.

- Estuvieron a punto de casarse- agregó Niel.

¿Albert y ella? ¡Qué locura! Candy también se había percatado de la mirada insistente del rubio hacia la joven, pero le pareció normal. Más bien de dos amigos que no se animaban a formalizar su relación.

- ¿Por qué no nos casamos?

- Porque no se amaban. Se querían mucho, pero no se amaban- le aseguro nuevamente Niel.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Como saben esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... **_

_**fan30 : gracias carito me alegra te guste!**_

_**carito bom bom: comparto tu idea, con un enfermero así a mi no me importa estar enfermita jiji**_

_**Sakura93: no se cuanto la alargue Miko pero espero que suba pronto las **_

___**Galaxylam84: si y esta haciendo esfuerzo para reconquistarla jeje**_

* * *

¿Albert y ella? ¡Qué locura! Candy también se había percatado de la mirada insistente del rubio hacia la joven, pero le pareció normal. Más bien de dos amigos que no se animaban a formalizar su relación.

- ¿Por qué no nos casamos?

- Porque no se amaban. Se querían mucho, pero no se amaban- le aseguro nuevamente Niel.

- Déjenme ver si comprendo- su cabeza era un remolino- Primero estuve con Terry, de quien me embaracé y nació Arthur, y después salí con Albert, para después terminar con él y ¿Volver con Terry?

- Algo así- acepto Karen- Pero terminaste con Terry antes de saber que esperabas un bebé. Saliste con Albert mientras estuviste embarazada. Terry regresó de su viaje, se entero de su paternidad y luego las cosas con Albert terminaron.

Si antes creía que era complicado, ahora la cabeza daba vueltas sin control. Albert le había parecido un sujeto realmente atractivo y amable, pero no había sentido nada mas… nada que los hubiese conectado en un pasado. Terry, por muy al contrario, la hacía estremecer con solo una mirada, su piel se estremecía cuando la tocaba y cada vez que besaba su frente deseaba que fueran sus labios. Si sentía todo eso ¿Por qué había terminado su relación con él en el pasado? No eran nada, y ella había pensado lo contrario. Había pensado que eran pareja y por ello el la cuidaba con tanta dedicación y entrega.

- Creo que es hora de irnos- dijo Niel rompiendo el silencio.

Ambos jóvenes saludaron a la rubia para luego se acompañados por Terry hasta la puerta. Sin perder tiempo regreso al lado de Candy, quien parecida sumida en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos. Arthur en sus brazos, dormía profundamente.

- Pecosa, creo que es momento de ir a dormir- le dijo, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Con sumo cuidado, levantó a la joven en sus brazos de manera nupcial mientras ella sostenía a Arthur quien no se había percatado del movimiento. Caminó escaleras arriba con cuidado y entro en la habitación de Arthur.

Había decorado aquella habitación desde antes que Candy le permitiera que se quedara con él a dormir y estaba equipada con todo lo que necesitaba un niño de su edad, sin mencionar la gran variedad de juguetes. Sentó a la rubia en la mecedora y tomo al niño para colocarlo cómodamente en la cuna, activando el comunicador para irlo si despertaba en medio de la noche.

Volvió por Candy y se dirigió a la habitación que le había preparado para su estadía. Estaba toda decorada en tonos beiges, dorados y negro.

Con delicadeza la coloco en la cama de edredón dorado suave y se dirigió hacia el armario donde había hecho acomodar la ropa que había traído de la otra casa y algunas prendas que el mismo le había comprado. Sacó el camisón de seda negro que siempre usaba, y se lo dejo al lado, para luego comenzar a desvestirla. Ante esta acción, Candy se sonrojo intensamente aun cuando sabía que era necesario ya que ella sola no podía desvestirse a causa de la lesión en la pierna. El más leve esfuerzo podía provocar que la arteria se abriera nuevamente y moriría desangrada.

- Mañana llamare a la Sra. Pony para que te ayude con Arthur- le explico mientras terminaba de quitarle los pantalones. Observo el vendaje en su pierna derecha- Creo que debería cambiarte ese vendaje.

Se dirigió al baño privado de la habitación y regreso con un botiquín en sus manos. Sin perder tiempo, comenzó a cambiar el vendaje mientras Candy se tensaba al estar solo en ropa interior frente a ese hombre, al cual no recordaba pero aceleraba su corazón.

Cuando por fin terminó, Terry levantó la vista y se percato de lo rígido que se encontraba su cuerpo. Sonrió al comprenderlo y le colocó el camisón sin demoras.

- Lo siento- se disculpó mirándola- No era mi intención incomodarte.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, volvió a cargarla de manera nupcial para así colocarla dentro de las sabanas. Dejo todo listo y ordenado, tal cual había estado la habitación antes.

- Estaré en la habitación de al lado, por cualquier cosa- le informo- Te he comprado este celular, para que me avises si no te escucho. No intentes moverte, por favor. ¿De acuerdo?

La rubia asintió levemente con la cabeza. Sin decir más le regalo una sonrisa. Era muy extraña aquella docilidad en el carácter de Candy. Se inclino hasta besar su frente y acaricio sus cabellos.

- Buenas noches- le deseo.

- Buenas noches- respondió cuando el ya estuvo en la puerta.

* * *

Una molesta luz le impedía continuar con su sueño, por lo que se removió un poco buscando taparse con las sabanas en un intento vano de continuar en aquel lugar.

- Candy, ya es hora de despertar- le informo una voz ronca.

Abrió lentamente los ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz para encontrar a aquel hombre sonriéndole con una bandeja en mano.

- Buenos días.

- Buenos días- respondió un poco somnolienta.

Inmediatamente, quito las sabanas que la resguardaban con suavidad y se sentó mientras le sonreía. Una vez cómoda y apoyada en un mar de almohadas, Terry le coloco la bandeja para que tomara el desayuno.

- Espero que te guste todo- deseó mientras aproximaba a la gran cama una silla de hermoso tapizado de flores y se sentaba en ella- Si no, puedo pedirle a Sara que prepare otra cosa.

- ¿Sara?- consultó.

- Es mi cocinera- le informo- Hace ya algunos años que trabaja para mi. 

Probó todo lo que estaba servido en la bandeja y todo le pareció delicioso, lo cual se lo comunico a Terry. Este simplemente asintió y consulto si le molestaba que mientras ella comiese el hiciera una llamada. La joven negó automáticamente, observo como sacaba su celular ultima generación y llamaba a alguien.

Luego de unos segundos se percató que estaba llamando a la que él deseaba sea la niñera del pequeño Arthur, quien aun dormía en la habitación continua. Hablo durante algunos minutos donde su semblante se mostró algo preocupado pero cuando termino la llamada y Candy le pregunto, el hombre le aseguro que no era nada para preocuparse. La joven iba a protestar, ya que le estaba mintiendo pero llamaron a la puerta distrayéndolos.

Una joven con uniforme apareció llevando a Arthur en brazos quien al parecer acababa de despertarse. Se aproximo y le entrego el niño al pelinegro sin vacilar.

- Gracias, Dorothy- le dijo- ¿Podrías decirle a Sara que a Candy le ha gustado su comida?

- Por supuesto señor- se inclino en una pequeña reverencia y se fue.

- Ella es Dorothy- le explico Terry mirándola- Es mi ama de llaves. Si necesitas algo y yo no estoy, comunícaselo a ella.

Candy asintió y quito la bandeja de sus piernas hacia un costado de la cama, para extender los brazos en señal de querer cargar a Arthur. Sonriendo muy complacido, le entrego al niño. Uno de los temores más grandes de Terry, era que Candy no quisiera tener contacto con el bebé. Pero aquel gesto había alejado sus fantasmas definitivamente.

* * *

Se encontraba en su despacho, estudiando unos papeles que su secretaría le había enviado hacia una hora por fax, controles de rutinas, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

Autorizo a que entrarán. Era Dorothy quien le informaba que la persona a quien esperaba había llegado. Le ordenó que le hiciera pasar de inmediato. A los pocos minutos una joven entró con la mirada baja, saludando educadamente.

- Por favor, tome asiento- le solicito Terry, de pie.

Sin perder tiempo, se aproximo al escritorio y se sentó en uno de los reconfortantes sillones tapizados en cuero marrón. Sin duda, tu lenguaje corporal demostraba su cansancio y nerviosismo.

- Lamento mucho lo de tu madre- comenzó a decir, cortando el silencio- Me sorprendió tanto, aun sigo sin creerlo. Hace unos meses estaba muy bien, incluso había cuidado a mi hijo en una ocasión.

- Lo sé, señor Grandchester- suspiro levantando la mirada- Nadie imaginaba que sus olvidos y cambios de humor eran los síntomas del Alzheimer temprano. Para cuando lo detectaron, ya estaba en la etapa dos.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra en estos momentos?

- No me recuerda, a nadie en general- suspiro abatida- He tenido que llevarla a un centro donde la cuidan adecuadamente.

Un silencio se formo entre ambos. Algunos recuerdos de la Sra. Pony arribaron a su mente, recordando lo estricta y a la vez amable que había sido con él. También recordaba vagamente a la joven que tenia frente suyo. Ella había tenido solo seis años cuando el ya era un niño inquieto de diez.

- Veras Dulce , te he llamado no solo para hablar de tu madre- le explico- Se que estas en un momento de tu vida en que necesitas un buen ingreso, mas sabiendo que debes pagar al centro donde cuidan a tu madre, el cual no debe ser muy barato.

La joven lo miro sorprendida, ya que no esperaba aquellas palabras. Recordaba como su madre le relataba siempre historias del ingenioso y rebelde Terry Grandchester, el niño huérfano que había cuidado desde los seis a trece años por pedido del tío de este.

- Necesito alguien que me ayude- continuó- La madre de mi hijo sufrió un accidente. En él, no solo casi muere desangrada sino que perdió temporalmente la memoria. Momentáneamente esta en silla de ruedas y no puede cuidar de nuestro pequeño hijo de apenas un año.

- ¿Quiere ofrecerme el trabajo de niñera?- consulto sin creer realmente lo que oía.

- Seria un favor mutuo- le sonrió de medio lado- Yo te ayudaría económicamente, por el gran cariño que te tengo a tu madre y tú me ayudas con mi pequeño.

- Nunca he hecho esto- aclaró dudosa.

- Siempre se pueden aprender cosas nuevas- contraataco relajado.

- De acuerdo- acepto soltando un suspiro de cansancio- ¿Cuándo quiere que empiece?

* * *

Candy se encontraba en el jardín, tomando tranquilamente un té. A su lado, en su cochecito se encontraba Arthur quien comía animado una galleta. El día era esplendido, aunque se sentía un poco sola. Su compañía constante era el pelinegro y en ese momento se encontraba en su despacho hacía ya dos horas.

Suspiro agobiada. No podía entender los sentimientos que la unían tan fuertemente a Terry. Esa necesidad casi enferma de que estuviese a su lado, que la mirara con ternura, que acariciara su piel y besase sus labios. No podía evitarlo, era luchar contra una marea embravecida. Tenía miedo, no recordaba su pasado, no sabía porque había dejado al empresario y comenzó una relación con Albert, si lo que sentía por el pelinegro le quemaba el pecho. Estar lejos de él le quitaba el aire.

- Estas muy pensativa- opinó una voz cerca suyo.

Miro por sobre su hombro para encontrar a un sonriente Anthony. Sin perder tiempo, tomo asiento a su lado.

- Solo trataba de recordar algo- le confesó suspirando- ¿Tu eres Anthony, verdad?

- El mismo- sonrió aun más- Anthony Brown. Treinta y dos años. Soltero. Abogado y mejor amigo de Terry Grandchester.

- Eres el más detallista de todos los que se han presentado nuevamente en mi vida- le aseguro riendo- Me alegra conocerte, otra vez, Anthony.

- Por favor, dime solo Tony- solicito galantemente- Por cierto, ¿Dónde esta mi mejor amigo? Me sorprende que no este jugando al enfermero, dándote ese té cucharada por cucharada.

Aquel comentario hizo reír mucho a Candy. Terry era realmente muy atento y estaba al pendiente de todo y cada uno de sus movimientos. Pero, por primera vez desde que había despertado en la cama del hospital, la había dejado sola.

- También estoy sorprendida- le aseguro aun riendo- Se encuentra en el despacho, solucionando un asunto importante. Le pidió a Dorothy que me trajese aquí a disfrutar del aire fresco y estuviera al tanto mió.

- Muy bien, Señorita Tsukino. Yo relevaré a mi amigo en al importante misión de mantenerla a salvo.

- No tiene que hacerlo- le aseguro.

- ¿Qué no tengo que?- consulto ofendido- Si algo te ocurriera, luego tendría que dar cuentas a un furioso Terry y no deseo pasar por eso jamás.

Candy lo miro en silencio. Deseaba profundamente interrogar al sujeto frente suyo sobre el pasado, sobre los motivos que la llevaron a apartarse del pelinegro. Preguntarle por el presente, por lo que Terry sentía por ella en esos momentos. ¿Amor o gratitud? ¿Una simple responsabilidad, quizás…? Y aun, cuando esas preguntas estrangulaban su corazón, no podía hacerlas. Sabía que no obtendría nada. El único que podía responder, era Terry.

- Exagera- le sonrió simplemente.

Anthony estaba a punto de rebatir, cuando algo llamo la atención de ambos. Terry se acercaba a paso firme, seguido de una mujer de cabellos color madera.

- Hola Tony- lo saludo- No sabía que estabas aquí.

- Pensé que estarías aquí, pero me encontré con Candy- le explico simplemente- Decidí hacerle compañía.

El pelinegro asintió, en aprobación a las decisiones de su mejor amigo y se inclino frente a la joven y su hijo.

- Candy- le hablo- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que contrataría a alguien para que te ayudara con Arthur? Bueno, te presento a Dulce Pony .

- Mucho gusto, señora- la saludo respetuosamente con una leve reverencia.

- Mucho gusto Dulce , puedes tutearme- le sonrió amable- Este es el pequeño con quien me ayudarás.

- Es precioso- le aseguro.

- ¿Y a mi no me presentaras?- consulto molesto Anthony quien se puso de pie al instante- Buenos días, señorita Pony . Soy Anthony Brown, mejor amigo de su jefe.

La joven niñera hizo un leve gesto de saludo y permaneció callada, expectante de lo que debía hacer y la primera orden de su jefe.

- No creía necesario presentarte, ya que no es ha ti al que debe cuidar- declaro Terry con una ceja levantada.

Terry tomo al pequeño de los brazos de la madre, quien no se resistió y le entrego a Dulce , quien sonrió al pequeño. Arthur respondió alegremente.


	18. Chapter 18

Esta historia no me pertenece... es una obra original de Miko Fleur quien muy amablemente me permitió y autorizo compartirlas con ustedes usando los personajes de CANDY CANDY... espero les agrade tanto como a mí..."

Gracias Rebeca sinceramente me atuve a que me llegaban notificaciones al correo pero no fue así para todas las seguidoras un capítulo más gracias a Miko que actualizo y a rebeca quien me aviso de su actualización

La situación era casi insostenible para Candy. No le molestaba los constantes estudios médicos, o la terapia de rehabilitación todos los días en su pierna, mucho menos el tiempo que compartía con Dulce y su hijo. Lo que realmente estaba jugando con su cordura era la presencia de Terry en su vida.

Como buen caballero, el empresario se encargaba de todo lo que refería a su confort. La estimulaba con frases de consuelo cada vez que sus músculos adoloridos la agobiaban, o permanecía en guardia atento para que jamás se esforzara en absoluto.

Sin embargo lo que ella ansiaba era que la tomara en sus brazos y besara sus labios a conciencia, estrechándola entre sus brazos, ser aprisionada en ese fuerte tórax y morir sobrecogida por su calor y aroma. La tensión sexual que reinaba cada noche cuando la ayudaba a desvestirse era ya insoportable, al punto de la locura.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió repentinamente, sorprendiéndola con la aparición de la causa de sus tormentos internos. Este, al principio no la vio, ya que observaba en dirección a la gran cama. Su rostro mostraba verdadera preocupación, hasta que recorrió el lugar con sus hermosos ojos verde-azules para encontrarla sentada frente al hermoso mueble francés donde Candy tenía sus perfumes y maquillajes.

- ¿Cómo llegaste hasta allí?- consulto acercándose veloz- Todavía no debes esforzarte demasiado.

- Terry, he caminado solo siete pasos- le respondió cuando estuvo frente a ella.

Sin tomarse la molestia de discutir con ella, la tomó en brazos de manera nupcial como acostumbraba y la transporto nuevamente hacia la mullida cama. Percibía su cuerpo, apenas cubierto por su camisón de seda, tenso a causa de estar molesta con él.

- Candy- la regaño como si le hablase a una niña de cinco años, frente a la cama pero aun sin bajarla de sus brazos.

La joven rubia de brazos cruzados permaneció en silencio mirando en otra dirección, en un claro acto de rebeldía ante su imposición.

- Lo único que quiero es evitar que te lastimes- le explico tranquilo.

- No eres mi dueño- contraataco muy enojada.

Aquello dejo a ambos en silencio. El castaño sin argumentos para rebatir lo dicho y a la joven rubia con una sensación de amargura en la boca. Esa frase había salido sin pensarla, provocada por su frustración.

- Es verdad, no lo soy- acepto en un tono muerto dejando que estuviese en pie en el suelo- Solo intento hacer lo mejor por tu bienestar y el de mi hijo.

La forma en que lo dijo, sorprendió a Candy al descubrir un dejo de amargura en su voz. Lo miro fijamente en tanto el observaba en otra dirección. Respiro hondo y tomando coraje, tomo su rostro entre sus delicadas manos hasta que consiguió que él le sostuviese la mirada. Sin previo aviso, acorto la distancia entre ambos hasta sus labios.

Terry parecía perdido en un mundo mitológico. La realidad le resultaba tan brusca e increíble que permaneció estático unos segundos, para luego dar pasó a todas sus emociones acumuladas.

La estrecho contra su cuerpo con urgencia mientras sus manos recorrían sus cuervas sin importarle nada. Candy, asombrada por la delirante respuesta se sentía feliz de por fin estar probando esos labios que la torturaban, sentir su cuerpo duro contra ella, la pasión de sus manos. Todo era extraordinario. Si aquello era un sueño, no deseaba despertar jamás.

Sin previo aviso, Terry abandono sus labios para deslizar sus besos por sus mejillas hasta la zona de su cuello mientras sus manos la levantaban un poco para tener mejor acceso. Jadeante, la joven recibió con gusto sus caricias en tanto la ardiente fiebre del deseo se apoderaba de todo su cuerpo, viajando veloz por el torrente sanguíneo.

De un momento al otro, Candy percibió que era elevada del suelo y depositada en la suave cama que ocupaba en esa magnánima mansión. Las manos de Terry viajaron hacia la piel desnuda de sus piernas, sus labios bajaron por el valle de sus pechos. Como una respuesta autónoma de su cuerpo, arqueó su espalda y separo sus piernas, permitirle un total acceso a su voluntad.

Pero tan súbitamente como empezó, Terry se alejó de su lado como si ella fuese la portadora de un letal virus sin cura. Incrédula, se sentó en la cama para ver como él, a un espacio prudente, la observaba agitado.

- Yo… lo lamento… no debí…- intento decir el empresario tratando de recuperar la tranquilidad.

- Fuera de mi cuarto- le ordeno en tono seco, dolida - Me iré de esta casa lo más pronto posible.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no soporto estar un día más aquí, no soporto más esta situación- le respondió muy molesta- No puedo estar las veinticuatro horas del día con un hombre que me trata como una estúpida muñeca. Alguien que me cuida pero ignora lo que siento.

- ¿Pues dime que es lo que sientes?- le ordeno confundido acorto un poco la distancia.

- ¡Siento que voy a enloquecer!- exclamo frustrada- No sé qué diablos paso entre nosotros, no sé qué sientes por mi o que es lo que te obliga a cuidarme… pero lo que si se es que me están matando estas ganas enormes de besar tus labios, de acariciar tu piel, tu cabello. Que me toques… ¡sentirme mujer aunque sea una vez entre tus brazos!

Aquello sorprendió al castaño de sobre manera. Era la primera vez en tantos años que Candy le aseguraba que sentía deseo por él. Muchas veces había comprobado que la química que había entre ambos era magnifica y que ella no sabía resistírsele, pero jamás había escuchado de sus labios aquella necesidad o deseo.

- Yo…

- Soy una estúpida- sentencio ya sin mirarlo- No debí decirte esas cosas. Me iré lo más pronto que pueda, no quiero ser una carga de ningún tipo.

No podía seguir mirando su rostro de confusión, no podía sentir el rechazo. Sintiéndose muy dolida, Candy luchaba para que las lágrimas no la invadieran… más aun frente al castaño. Ya se había humillado demasiado.

Pero, sin previo aviso él suprimió el espacio que los separaba. Candy sintió como era envuelta entre los cálidos brazos de su acompañante. Se quedó quita, rígida, sin poder moverse ante la magnífica sensación de calor y cariño que invadió su cuerpo. Sintió como Terry hundió su rostro en su dorado cabello mientras sus manos le acariciaban sus brazos lentamente.

- Candy- le hablo cerca de su oído- No quiero que te vayas. Si he mantenido una distancia todo este tiempo en contra de mis deseos, fue porque no quería presionarte a nada. Además, hay problemas del pasado que no están resueltos entre nosotros. No quiero que sientas que me estoy aprovechando de tu estado de amnesia.

- ¿Qué problemas?- consulto débilmente, hipnotizada por las sensaciones de su cuerpo.

- Me porte mal contigo en un momento. Te lastime mucho- suspiro estrechándola aún más- Creo que es mejor esperemos un poco más para hablar de este tema.

- De acuerdo- acepto sin darle demasiada importancia.

Lo único que le importaba era que se sentía feliz de estar entre sus brazos, de entender el porqué de su actitud tan ciclotímica. Sentir sus manos grandes y fuertes adaptarse a cada curva de su cuerpo, la estremecía hasta el alma. No recordaba nada de su pasado, pero si de algo era consiente era de que amaba a ese hombre de la manera más intensa que un ser humano podía hacerlo.

- Jamás quiero que te apartes de mí lado- le confeso separándose un poco, para que observara su rostro. Luego y con delicadeza, le regalo un tierno y breve beso.

Luego de pasar un tranquilo día con su pequeña rubia, decidió estar unos minutos a solas digiriendo las grandes emociones vividas aquella mañana.

No había mentido en nada cuando le confeso que no quería que se apartara nunca más de su lado. Aquellas agonizantes horas de espera antes de que Candy despertara del accidente, le había permitido abrir su corazón por completo a Terry, dejando en evidencia la única verdad: que amaba a esa mujer como jamás podría amar a otra. Sentir que existía la posibilidad de que Candy no se recuperara, que algo en la operación hubiese salido mal, lo había desgarrado en lo más profundo de su ser.

En esas horas, reflexiono todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos en esos años. Recordó como la había salvado de ser violada por aquel desgraciado y había sido embrujado por su belleza perfecta. Cuando comenzó a acercársele descubrió lo buena e inocente que era, recordándole en algún punto a Karen pero sin encariñarse demasiado, ya que para él todas las mujeres eran en potencia parecidas a su madre. Por ello, decidió dejar siempre en claro que solo deseaba tener sexo con aquella joven. Aprovecho su mal pasar económico para atraparla y mantenerla lejos de cualquier otra mirada que no fuese la suya. Se apodero de ella, como si se tratara de un pequeño canario dorado, le dio todos los lujos e incluso algunos que ella jamás pidió.

Aun cuando no quiso aceptar lo que había comenzado a sentir por ella, no pudo soportar cuando la vio con su mejor amigo. Algo que él nunca había querido reconocer fue esa rabia al verlos juntos en aquella fiesta, lo que después conllevo a que Candy terminara apartándose de su lado. Siempre supo que ella había dicho basta por el maltrato de esa noche, aun así no intento convencerla de que se quedara a su lado. No quería volverse dependiente de ella, pensó en ese momento más sin embargo ya lo era inconscientemente.

Ocho largos meses pasaron sin saber de ella. Los primeros meses, su voluntad había sido férrea pero en los últimos el sentimiento de vacío ya se había apoderado de él completamente. En ese largo tiempo, siempre supo que estaba bien. Varios de sus guardaespaldas la cuidaban en la sombra, con la terminal orden de que no le comentaran nada de su nueva vida.

Cuando la encontró en el restaurante de Albert, tan hermosa como siempre pero con un avanzado embarazo, todo su mundo se había tambaleado violentamente. La posesividad que siempre había sentido antes y el creía superada, reapareció con más fuerza aun consumiéndolo por dentro. Fue entonces que comprendió que aunque había transcurrido aquel tiempo, el continuaba considerándola de su propiedad, el aun esperaba inconscientemente que regresara a su lado. Verla junto a Albert, fue la frutilla del pastel. De todas las personas del mundo, su ex mejor amigo era el golpe más bajo.

No durmió por varias noches, ya que el sabor amargo de pensar que Candy tendría un hijo de otro hombre era insoportable. Jamás se había planteado realmente la paternidad, no obstante cuando sintió la respuesta del bebé dentro de la rubia ante el contacto de su mano, sintió que el mundo se desmoronaba a sus pies. Quería a ese niño, deseaba que fuese suyo al igual que la madre.

No pudo evitar su viaje a Londres, aun cuando lo intentó. Pero cuando todo estuvo en orden y recibió la noticia de que Candy se casaría, los sentimientos que no deseaba admitir tomaron posesión de su cuerpo dejando al orgullo atrapado en lo más hondo de su interior.

¡Cual fue su sorpresa al llegar y descubrir que el hijo de Candy era también suyo! Con solo ver al pequeño lo supo, ya que era idéntico a él cuando de niño. Toda su molestia se vio esfumada, ya que su deseo más profundo se veía cumplido. Aun cuando Candy le expreso su miedo a decírselo por temor a que le quitara al pequeño, no la culpo en absoluto. Él se había comportado mal con ella en el pasado y pagaría las consecuencias.

Solo pudo ver luz al final del túnel cuando descubrió que Karen estaba en Japón. Su gran amiga había vuelto, y dudaba que todo lo ocurrido entre ellos y Albert estuviese completamente cicatrizado, dejándole un camino abierto con Candy. Comprobó su teoría en la inauguración del nuevo restaurante de Albert, cuando pudo robarle el beso que tanto añoraba de su rubia y las miradas asesinas que Albert le regalo al verlo muy cerca de Karen.

Sabía que pronto hervirían las cosas entre sus antiguos amigos, por lo que aprovecho y arriesgo todo lo que tenía para con Candy. Tenerla nuevamente en la cama había sido como tocar el cielo con las manos. Su cuerpo exploto de gozo, informándole que ninguna otra tenía el poder que Candy ostentaba sobre él. Aun cuando al día siguiente lo había prácticamente echado, no se sintió desanimado.

El tiempo le dio la razón, cuando Karen huyo y Albert le confeso a Candy que seguía enamorado de la modelo.

Desde entonces, no hizo más que estar a su lado. Candy poco a poco fue restableciendo la confianza en él hasta que ocurrió el accidente.

Alguien llamo a la puerta, despertándolo de sus reflexiones. Dio la orden de que entraran y por la puerta se asomó, Dulce le informo que la cena estaba servida.

Luego de la cena, Candy le solicito a Terry que ella deseaba darle de comer y acostar a Arthur, por lo que Dulce se fue más temprano aquel día. Una vez en el cuarto del pequeño, Candy se mecía en la silla para que su hijo viajara a la tierra dorada de Morfeo. Terry, no muy lejos de ellos, observaba la escena sonriente. Una vez que el pequeño se durmió, el castaño suprimió el espacio y tomó a su hijo para acostarlo dentro de su cuna. Miró a la rubia, quien le sonreía esperando a su turno para ser llevada a su cama.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación, el prosiguió a prepararla como todas las noche. Candy ya no sentía timidez porque la observara casi desnuda. Decidió que aquella noche era momento de dar el primer paso. Recostó a la rubia como todas las noches pero en vez de desearle un simple "buenas noches", comenzó a desvestirse el también. Con solo quitar su camisa pudo apreciar la mirada insistente de la joven sobre su cuerpo. Una vez que estuvo solo vestido por un bóxer azul profundo, se adentró en la gran cama.

Candy suspiro extasiada cuando Terry la tomo entre sus brazos, envolviéndola de su narcótico calor. Dejando cualquier pudor de lado, recorrió con sus manos su torso sintiendo escalofríos con el tacto mientras su aroma único la ahogaba de plenitud. Sin resistirse, beso la línea de su mandíbula para recibir como respuesta las manos del castaño apretarse a su cintura y pegarla aún más contra él. Beso sus labios con ternura.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de hablar- le dijo Terry tomándola del mentón, apreciando sus ojos llenos de deseo- Una vez que termine, podrás decidir si quieres estar conmigo o no, ¿de acuerdo?

-Está bien- suspiro asintiendo, pero sin soltarse de su agarre. No lo dejaría ir lejos.

-Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenía 5 años, en un accidente automovilístico. Yo estuve presente en él, fui el único sobreviviente. Todo fue consecuencia de una discusión que ellos tuvieron, donde me entere porque mis padres no se mostraban unidos como los padres de mis amigos.

Candy escucho sin interrumpirlo, se notaba que le costaba abrirse ante aquel hecho tan traumático. De manera suave y pausada, acarició su pecho en pequeños círculos.

-Mi madre le era infiel y mi padre estaba harto de la situación, de cómo su imagen empresarial se veía perjudicada por eso. Según mi tío, el accionar de mi madre fue porque tenía rencor hacia mi padre por haberla dejado sola cuando perdió el embarazo de mi hermano menor. Luego de saber toda esta verdad, ambos murieron y quede solo con el rencor, adjudicándole toda la responsabilidad a mi madre.

-En entendible que estuvieses molesto con ella, Terry.

-Ese enojo dejo en mí una mancha. No quería enamorarme de nadie, no quería que ninguna mujer tuviera ese control sobre mi persona. Que pudiera destruirme. Por eso te lastime tanto, te aparte de mí.

- Oh, Terry- las lágrimas se apoderaron de sus ojos celestes, pero sin dejarlas salir- Pero también creo que tu madre debió sufrir mucho.

-Hace poco me entere que fue gracias a ella que sobreviví- le confeso serenándose un poco- Había reprimido ese recuerdo, a causa de mi enojo. Ella no murió de inmediato como mi padre, me protegió con su cuerpo en el impacto, y me consoló hasta poco antes que llegaran los rescatistas. Cuando me sacaron, yo creía que estaba dormida simplemente.

- Todo esto es demasiado fuerte- le aseguro acariciando su mejilla, y él la observo por primera vez desde que había comenzado a hablar- Puedo comprender tus miedos, y que eso en consecuencia me lastimo, aunque no sé lo que me hiciste…

-Creo que no debo decírtelo, ya que debes recordar tu misma- suspiro cansado- Tengo miedo que cuando recuerdes, me odies nuevamente. Por ello no quiero hacerte el amor y luego pienses que me he aprovechado de tu estado.

- Te entiendo- dijo mientras se acomodó sobre su pecho- Es mejor que descansemos. Solo el tiempo tiene la respuesta de nuestro futuro.

La recuperación de Candy avanzaba tan aceleradamente, que ya caminaba independientemente y no necesitaba de ningún tipo de traslado, a menos que se cansara demasiado. Ahora, podía disfrutar de Arthur con mayor libertad lo que le daba la perfecta oportunidad a Andrew de conquistar a la esquiva Dulce.

Con Terry, mantenía una relación fresca y relajada. Se besaban todo el tiempo y disfrutaban de mutua compañía, sin entrar en terrenos peligrosos como la terrible atracción sexual que día a día era más difícil de controlar.

Sentada en el jardín miraba como Arthur caminaba tomado de la mano de Dulce atraído por una gran mariposa. Tomó de su té con una sonrisa en los labios y observo de pronto como Terry se aproximaba a ella con una sonrisa. Todas las mañanas lo retenía lo más que podía para que no saliera de la cama que compartían, y era realmente buena en esa tarea.

-Pecosa- deposito un tierno beso en sus labios- Tengo una fiesta de negocios esta noche, ¿quieres acompañarme?

-Me encantaría- sonrió entusiasmada- Por fin podré usar esos vestidos hermosos que me trajiste de la casa donde vivía.

.

Aquel lugar estaba lleno de gente, pensó mirando el hermoso lugar. Sin darse cuenta se apretó aún más contra el brazo de Terry, quien le dedico una sonrisa divertida. En el pasado, Candy se había demostrado muy desenvuelta en aquellos eventos sociales. Esta vez se veía igual de tímida y nerviosa que la primera vez que habían compartido una fiesta juntos, años atrás.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión, Candy ya era toda una mujer adulta y madura, llevando en un hermoso color azul eléctrico que resaltaba su cabello dorado. No podía sentirse más vivo y feliz que en aquel momento.

La cena resulto relajada y el espectáculo de la cantante de soul acompañada de una banda había sido magnifico, al punto en que la gente había decidió que era el momento de abrir la pista de baile. Terry de acuerdo con la multitud, tomo a su acompañante y la llevo, mientras ella le sonreía entusiasmada con la idea. Bailaron un buen rato, abrazados y susurrándose palabras cariñosas.

Cuando regresaron a la mesa, un elegante hombre se aproximó a hablar con Terry sobre negocios, por lo que Candy aprovecho ese momento para ir al baño de mujeres. Camino despacio, ya que la falda sirena no le dejaba avanzar demasiado veloz.

Una vez en el baño se observó en el enorme espejo, orgullosa de verse tan hermosa con aquellas ondas en el cabello y los delicados aros de diamantes que le había regalado el castaño.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía, Candy- dijo una voz desde la puerta.

Miro en esa dirección para encontrar a una hermosa pelirroja quien le sonreía, aunque era evidente que no era sincera. Sus ojos eran fríos, como albergara un sentimiento rencoroso hacía ella.

-¿Quién eres?- le pregunto. Sabía que la había visto ya anteriormente, y una súbita oleada de molestia la embargo.

-Cierto que no recuerdas nada- su sonrisa aumento mal- Deja me presente como corresponde. Mi nombre es Eliza.

Súbitamente, todo volvió a su mente


End file.
